


Ex Friend TMNT RP

by Starryyeah



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 71,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A Tmnt rp I did the first one I ever did with an ex friend. Read from bottom to top or else it won’t make sense





	1. Chapter 1

Dana couldn't help but let out a little moan but she slowly regained her composure and spoke to Mikey.  
"Mikey not right now! I'm hungry." Dana whined.  
She got out of his embrace and walked into the kitchen.  
...................  
Both of them came to her and kissed her on her cheeks hugging her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey smirking got up rubbing his hands up and down her hips gently kissing her neck  
............,...............,..

Fawn was stiff as a board 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

For some strange reason she was flattered by his words and she just blushed a light pink tinting her cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror and she brushed her hair.  
.....................  
Both of them smirked.  
"That was the surprise!" They both said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey whistled at her admiring her outfit

Mikey: You look great beautiful   
.............................

Fawn looked at Raph "I didn't know about last night because I was asleep" 

Looks at Don "Slept fine" 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana didn't smile nor did she respond back. She just tried to scoot away from Mikey and she sat up and she got dressed putting her white long sleeved button shirt on her gray miniskirt on and her thigh high gray boots on.  
.....................  
"Hey babe did you enjoy last night?" Raph asked.  
"Did you sleep well?" Donnie asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey stirred yawning stretching looking at Dana smiling at her 

Mikey: Well enjoyed last night beautiful *making circles on her stomach*  
....,........,...................

Fawn woke seeing her mate Raph and Don freaking out seeing them waking up smiling 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

The next morning  
Dana woke up in her bed and she looked over and she found Mikey sleeping with her in her bed. She gasped and remembered what he did to her the night before. 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey wrapped his arms around her smiling  
.......................

Fawn woke up in a cold sweat looked down at looked down to see Raph's arm over her stomach looked over on her other side to see Don laying there. She realized that wasnt a dream. 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just sighed and for once she did not cry. She snuggled into Mikey's arms and she soon fell back asleep.  
........................  
Fawn woke up all of a sudden.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey continued until he felt his seed go into her panting laying next to her wrapping his arms around her  
.........................

Fawn startedmto stir in her sleep

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure and as he thrusted himself into her she began to moan.  
........................  
In her sleep Fawn dreamt of what just happened to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey straddling her ripping off her shirt and bra groping her breasts and thrusting himself into her  
...........................................

Fawn was sleeping feeling two different arms wrap around her.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana let out a series of moans as Mikey continued to attack her pussy. Once again her body was betraying her. Dana arched her back and moaned loudly.  
......................  
Both on top and under her reached their climax and shot their seed into her once again then took out their dicks and laid on either side of her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey lifted her up caring her to her room locking the door behind him laying her down gently on her bed covering her up crawling underneath her covers growling ripping off her night shorts and underwear spreading out her legs licking his tongue outside of her pussy then started to lick her walls and folds rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.  
.........................................

Fawns moaning loudly like this new sensation feeling the person she was on top of groping her butt pulling her into them deeper while the person on top of Fawn was groping her breasts. She was overwhelmed with esctay that passed out.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Suddenly in her sleep Dana felt herself being picked up and someone carried her to her bedroom. She woke up and it was dark and she couldn't see who it was but a familiar voice spoke. He smirked at her in the moonlight.  
"Time to finish where I left off babe."  
"Mikey?" Dana gasped.  
......................  
They continued to pound themselves into her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo slept  
.........................

Raph pulled his dick and Don did too Fawn started to feel a pair of hands groping her breasts while roughly kissing her neck then feeling another pair of hands groping her butt feeling a tongue licking rubbing the outside her of her pussy then start to lick the walls and fold of her pussy. She opened her eyes seeing how it was Darking the room was only to see two silhouettes over top of her feeling her with pleasure. Fawn was moaning arching her back. The next thing she knew she was on top of someone and someone else was on top of her.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana woke up in the middle of the night and she went to go get a glass of water. Once she was done drinking the water she fell back asleep on the couch.  
....................  
Fawn was still asleep and suddenly she could feel in her sleep two dicks being penetrated into her pussy.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo fell asleep in his room  
................................

Fawn felt his seed going into her closing her eyes

Later that night..............

Don was going crazy smelling Fawns scent traveling into his room. Opened the door seeing Raph walked out rushed over to him

Don: Raph may you and I have a three way with Fawn? *smirking* 

Raph was smirking at that idea to knowing she was asleep and would think it was just him.

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana still continued and fir once in her life she actually got good peaceful sleep.  
...................  
Raph grunted as he went in deeper into her and he thrusted in harder and faster.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo carefully dried himself off and headed to his room to sleep  
........................................

Fawn was moaning his telling not to stop and keep going

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana felt really bad about what she did. But she couldn't go back and see him. She was finally free and she escaped. She can't go see him. Soon she was tired and she fell asleep on her couch.  
...................  
He took out his finger and he rubbed his dick against the outside of her pussy. He shoved his dick inside her starting to bang and hump her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo laid back in the water his blood flowing into the water he was dying  
....................................

Fawn moans loudly shouting full name gripping the sheets hurt lime this pleasure

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Once she was done with her shower she put on her pjs and she went to go make some tea in the kitchen. She sat died on her couch and watched tv.  
......................  
Raph shoved his tongue in deeper swirling around in there stimulating her g-spot. Then he removed his tongue and inserted a finger in there pumping it in and out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Went into the bathroom fulling the tub up with warm water cleaning off the blood and the knife. Feeling horrible for what had been doing to her  
.....................................

Fawn felt her back arch in pleasure moaning loudly 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just took a hot shower and washed off the knife. It was killing her. Even though he constantly forced her into sex she didn't want to hurt him. He was her friend.   
........................  
Raph moved his lips done to her pussy and began to lick kiss and suck on her pussy shoving his tongue deep inside her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo went into the kitchen grabbing a steak knife heading to his room making cut on his legs and arms  
..........................................

Fawn moaned loudly shouting his name 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana couldn't believe what she just did. She dropped the knife and she clutched herself and was breathing heavily and shaking.  
........................  
Raph went down on top of her and he started to grope and squeeze her boobs swirling his tongue over her nipples.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo felt a knife hit him in the heart letting her go running back to lair hurt  
.........,..................................

Fawn moaned loudly by this falling on his bed pulling on his shoulders getting to fall with her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

She struggled and squirmed and tried to get him to let go of her. She didn't hug him back. She started to cry as she began to talk,  
"I hate you Leo! I hate you! Leave me alone and stay away from me!"  
............................  
He growled as she continued to kiss him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as well French kissing her too. His hands went to grope her butt cheeks squeezing them playfully.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo came in smelling men's cologne, following it to a closet to Dana in men's clothes. He hugged her rubbing her back telling her she was going to be fine.   
\--------------------------------------

Fawn felt his jacket fully come off of nude body as he cared her bridal style to his room she had his arms wrapped around his neck kissing his lips roughly and French kissing him wanting his touch back wanting his every second of his touch.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana quickly masked her scent by putting her father's clothes on her and wearing cologne. She heard someone in her apartment. She quietly hid in her closet.  
.........................  
Raph took her in his arms and he stroked her cheek and told her it was going to be alright.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo knocked Don out and followed Dana's scent back to her apartment  
......................,......

Fawn continued to cry when she saw Raph cut the rope off of her ankles and wrists. 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana didn't know where she was going at this rate but she didn't care. She had to get the hell out of there. She exited the lair and she climbed up the man hole and went back to her apartment scared and freaking out. She changed her clothes and just huddled in a corner and cried.  
..............................  
Mikey released Fawn as he started to fight Raph. Raph ended up knocking him to the floor.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smelled her scent in Don's busted the door down fighting Don. Throwing punches at Don face and knocking him the wall the both had animalistic growls. Dana took this moment to escape.   
.....,......................,........

Fawn woke up to find her mouth was under covered and was still tied up to Mikey's bed with Mikey's facepalming her breasts wanting to be out of here. Wondering where Raph was then heard the door busted down seeing Raph in the door. Mikey jumping out bed growling at him with his arms wrapped around my waist. 

Fawn: Raphael, help me he raped me!!!! *crying loudly* 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana woke up in bed with Donnie and she remembered what transpired the night before. She just cried silently to herself again and she just cried out in pain because she was really uber sore and in pain down there.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Next morning....

Raph and Leo both woke up to discover that Fawn and Dana were not in bed with them

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana soon fell asleep as well.  
..............  
Mikey fell asleep with her in his arms.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don laid down next to her sleeping  
....................

Fawn wasn't kissing him back she just wanted her turtle and was struggling

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Donnie removed the piece of tape covering her mouth and her wrist. Donnie didn't have to worry about Leo coming to beat his butt because Dana was in no mood to scream. She just laid there next to him and scooted far away from him as she could and she cried silently to herself.  
...................  
Mikey nuzzled her hair and he kissed her on the lips gently.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don gets to his climax again shooting his seed in to her laying down next to her panting  
...................................

Fawn was panting breathing heavily 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana cried out in pain as she was still very sore and it was very tender down there.  
.......................  
Mikey then reached his climax and squirted his seed into her and took out his dick from her. 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don came to his climax shooting his seed into her but wasn't finished yet rolling over he thruster into her from behind grabbing her thigh pumping her with him making him go in deep into her  
........,...............................

Fawn was struggling and body was screaming and she couldn't back her moan any longer but it was muffled by the tape covering her mouth

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana muffled out another moan and cried out this time but it was still muffled because the tape was still over her mouth. She just took it all as Donnie gripped her hips and slammed himself into her.  
.....................  
Mikey slammed harder and faster into her as he reached deeper in.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don stopped then started to hump her hard and fast bucking her  
..............,...................,.......

Fawn refused to moan for him and was struggling by the mintue

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana gave a muffled moan as her body betrayed her and gave into temptation yet again.  
......................  
Mikey then took out his fingers and he inserted his dick into her pussy thrusting really fast and hard at a rhythmic pace.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don slipped his tongue into her walls then put it inside of her swirling it around flicking it up and down continuing this still massaging on breasts.  
.......................................

Fawn freaking out as she arched her screaming but it was just muffled she felt his get removed he licked his fingers then she him licking her walls she freaking out by the second while her body was enjoying this pleasure wanting more all Fawn wanted to have Raph wanting to be thje one doing this to her not Mikey. Tearing streaming down her face.

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just whimpered as he continued to attack her pussy.  
......................  
Mikey began stroking up and down her thighs kissing them with wet sloppy kisses and he added two fingers into her pussy pumping them in and out of her.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don undid her pant pulling them off and spread her legs licking her downstairs with his tongue growling massaging her breasts   
.,................................

Fawn hated this though body was cruving every second of it. She was struggling starting to cry feeling him start to spread her legs freaking out

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana couldn't scream or do anything so she just whimpered and began to cry again as Donnie was violating her.   
......................  
Mikey began to pinch and kiss and suck and lick on Fawn's nipples wrapping his tongue around the buds.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don cut of her hoodie and shirt to figure and sucking licking nipples then started kissing her abdomen area groping her chest with his hands  
................,................

Fawn was struggling trying to scream but it came out like a moan when she really wasn't this to her horror his was unzipping the hoodie covering her. 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she wiggled trying to get free but she couldn't. She was trapped now like a caged animal once again. Honestly at the rate this was going she was going to be broken and all washed up. She stopped moving around.  
...................  
Mikey was now groping her boobs in between his fingers and he leaned down and smelled her scent and he smirked and he put his face into her neck biting her and kissing her neck and shoulders.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Donnie grabbed her carrying to him locking the door laying her down on his bed putting tape on her mouth and taping her wrist behind her back and pinned her legs.

Don: Now just relax darling and enjoy the show *smirking at her* 

Don started to make love bites and hickies on her neck sucking her tender skin.  
......,.............................

Fawn found herself tied to the bed tape covering her struggling and saw Mikey taking off his gear and locking the door turning to her. Her eyes grew wide not in love him by means wanting to scream for Raph to get her out of here but couldn't 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana once again couldn't sleep so she got up got dressed in the clothes she was wearing before and she headed out of Leo's room and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv watching tv. Little did she know someone was behind her and he quickly grabbed her and dragged her off into his room. It was to dark to see who it was a familiar voice started talking to her.  
"Hey there sweetheart. You have to be quiet or else I'm afraid I will have to punish you."  
Dana's widened.  
"Donnie?"  
He gave her a glare and she quickly nodded yes to his statement."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Later that night.......

Fawn got slowly to not wake up Raph she pulled out a red zip up hoodie from his closet putting it on then heading for the bathroom once she had finished she was heading back to Raph's room when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist while another covered her mouth. She was pulled into a different not Donnie's, Raph's, or Leos but Mikey's room.

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his plastron chest.  
.......................  
Dana didn't say anything. Instead she just fell asleep and she cried in her sleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled closing her eyes sleeping woren out from this.  
.......................................

Leo bucked her deeper and harder until her reached his climax shooting his seed into her laying down next his covering her up kissing her cheek gently

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Ralph took out his dick and he kissed Fawn gently on her forehead.  
......................  
Dana was now crying out in pleasure again as desire overwhelmed her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawning moaning his name continuously was coming to the climax the felt his seed shoot inside of her with her panting   
.............................................

Leo pulled out his tongue and began to buck into her massaging her breasts while he did

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph continued to thrust into her deeper and harder. He gripped her hips firmly and began bucking into her.  
...................  
Dana arched her back and elicited another moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn pawed at his shoulder moaning loudly to this ripped off his mask from the ecsty the weakness all of that washing over her as he was riding her groping her but thrusting her pussy to the same rhythmic movements with his dick making it go deeper into her. Fawn grabbed to sheets moaning even loudly saying name loudly   
.........................?...................

Leo shoved his tongue into her pussy flicking it up and down while his tongue was inside her massaging her thighs rubbing then hard up and down 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph could feel his erection coming as he looked at her looking all sexy for him. He suddenly pinned her to the bed and slammed himself inside her pussy banging her really hard.  
...................  
Dana finally let out a moan for him as he continued to tease her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn started rubbing her hands on her squeezing them front of making herself all sexy for him smirking while she did this  
.........................................

Leo massaging her abdomen area then pulled off her pants spreading her legs licking downstairs massaging her breast as he did so.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph grunted and moaned while his dick was receiving pleasure from her.  
.....................  
Dana just remained silent. None of it was working. She eventually gave in like always and let him do what he wanted to her. She bit her lip.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn grabbed his downstairs rubbing her hand on it feeling his sticky and hot long downstairs in her hands making her excited  
.................,...........,.,

Leo just growled pinning her down in the bed and taking off the hoodie ripping off the shirt massaging his face on her chest sucking and licking her nipples 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph moaned as she began to give him pleasure.  
.....................  
While Leo was still kissing Dana she still struggled and tried to get him off of her. She was tired of him just using her for sex and she was tired of having sex. She didn't want it anymore. She slapped him really hard across his face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned passionately kissing him roughly growling but this time for him moving her hands up thighs moving her hands towards his downstairs  
.........................................

Leo shake his headed to her explaining how his marked her and claimed her for himself and after the finished eating he took her back to his rooom . He laid her back down for punishment for thinking about leaving proving to her that he was mention for her started to passionately kisses her lips biting her bottom lip causing her to gasp French kissing her moving his hands up her shirt massaging her breasts.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph continued to pleasure her rubbing her legs and kissing her on the lips passionately.  
.......................  
"Leo I don't want to stay. I am not your mate and I am not some sex toy or a puppet either. I have free will. I don't want any of this. It's not right. I have a job and a life and family I got to get back to."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled at him pulling him on top of her whimpering for to keep going sucking and licking his. She wanted him more then she had ever felt about anyone before ever.   
.........................................

Leo looked at her answering "You are my mate now you don't ever leave"

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph put her on his bed.  
..........................  
Dana began eating because she was starving. Once she finished eating her food she began to speak.  
"Leo when do I get to go home?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn almost fainted and Raph carried her bridal style out of the bathroom heading to his room  
......................................

Leo walked over to her heading her a plate of food sitting down next to her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph continued to thrust into her deeper and deeper until he reached his climax and squirted his seed into her. He too out his dick and took Fawn out of the tub.  
...................  
Dana went into the common area and sat down on the couch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn bent over wanting him badly right now moaning  
.......,................................

Leo helped her out putting the clothes on her and went out to make her something to eat

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph suddenly entered her and started thrusting into her really hate and fast.  
.............................  
Dana soon panted and sighed and she almost collapsed had Leo not caught her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kept rubbing soap all over his body moaning while he did the to her then felt her back side being pressed his front with right massaging her right breast and his left soapy hand snuck up her downstairs with him rubbing it making her moan she leaned her head against his chest with her eyes shut.  
...............................................

Leo continued to thrust until he came to his climax shooting his seed into her with him breathing heavy relaxing again

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph started to moan as she did that. He got some soap and began to rub it all over her body.  
......................  
Dana cried out in ecstasy and moaned with pleasure.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn shook a few time having her dog side kicking in her tail wagging giggling took the body soap rubbing it on his neck and chest  
...............,...............

The water still running he continued to thrust fast in and out of her rubbing her back with his hands then to thighs pulling on them to with fast movement to help her in deeper into him.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph took his mask off and he slipped into the shower bringing her in with him. He began to shampoo her hair rubbing his fingers through her scalp.  
.........................  
Dana cried out in pain as he did so and winced but pretty soon pleasure overcame her body and she was enjoying it.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn undid her hair long auburn hair letting fall lazily on her shoulders heading for the other bath room heading inside her tail wagging turning on the water to the shower getting the water warm enough to clean themselves  
............................

Leo was getting turned by this he vented her over thrusting into her back side groaning and moaning

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph smirked and quickly followed her outside of his room.  
..........................  
Dana started to moan loving the feeling of his hands on her body with the soap.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled getting up exposing nude her tail wagging going to unlock door and headed out  
..............................

Leo moved his hands over her stomach, neck, thighs, legs, feet, arms, and he moved his hand rubbing soap in downstairs

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph smirked at her.  
"Sure babe. I'm game if you are."  
...........................  
Dana loved the feeling of the soap on her skin and the water trickling down her body.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled waking up looking at him kissing his cheek

Fawn not knowing what was coming over her answered "What to take a shower?" Smiling making circles on his chest  
...................,

Leo got up handing her his blue zip up hoodie white T-shirt and jeans leading her to the bathroom after unbolting the door. Leo locked the bathroom door putting down the turning on the water to the shower making warm enough to where their skin wouldn't burn. He helped her in the shower he took off his mask heading closing shower door. They was getting wet and Leo grabbed the body soap rubbing it on Dana chest with her leaning against his front.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph then soon woke up looking at his mate and smiling at her nuzzling her neck.  
.........................  
Dana turned her head to look at him and didn't smile back at him but just simply said,  
"Not very well."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was moved over on her other side still sleeping  
................,...,........

Leo woke stretching smiling at her 

"Morning babe, how did you sleep" asked Leo 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph was still sleeping with his arms now wrapped around Fawn holding her close.  
......................  
Dana woke up and sat up on the edge of his bed rubbing her eyes.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn breathing heavily wrapped her arm around his waist laying her head on his chest sleeping

The next morning

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

He penetrated her harder and he gripped her hips tightly as he continued to bang into her faster and harder. He was soon reaching his climax. He shot all of his seed into her and took out his dick collapsing next to her falling asleep.  
........................  
Dana was still sleeping.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was enjoying the pleasure each second gripping the sheets harder arching her back moaning  
.......................................

Leo in deep sleep

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph then took out his tongue and entered his dick into her pussy. He began to thrust into her at a fast pace.  
......................  
Dana was still sleeping.

 

\--

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly to this continuing to keep a hold of the sheets saying his full name again  
.........,...................................

Leo was in a deep sleep

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph then took his fingers out of her and he put his mouth on her pussy kidding licking and sucking on it shoving his tongue deep inside her.  
.....................  
Dana fell back asleep.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn arched her back moaning saying his full name gripping the sheets hard  
...........................

Leo kept sleeping

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph then moved his lips down her stomach and kissed her stomach and abdomen regions. He slid her bottoms down and inserted two fingers up her pussy pumping them in and out of her.  
......................  
Dana sighed and gave up. She was cold though so she put her clothes back on and slid back into bed but not next to Leo. She slept and laid as far from him as she could in his bed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaning loudly continued to paw on his shoulders  
...........,..........................

Leo turned over on her other side hugging a pillow nuzzling it

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

He began to take off her shirt and he pinched and sucked on her nipples.  
.......................  
Dana at some point got up and she couldn't sleep. She wanted to get out of his room but the door was bolted shut. She just sat by the door on the floor looking at her feet.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned pawing at his shoulders her body enjoying this pleasure  
.............................

Leo didn't wake up kept sleeping

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph continued to grope her boobs through her shirt and squeezing her nipples. He put his head in her neck and he bit down softly drawing blood.  
.....................  
Dana slept in Leo's arms and shifted a little in her sleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned laying down thanking he didn't notice her clothes were still on her body  
....................,..........

Leo was in a deep sleep

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph put his hands on her body and began to grope her boobs.  
.......................  
Dana was too tired so she fell asleep.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn stopped smoking at him rubbing her hand gently across his face  
......................................

Leo just slept holding her in his arms knowing she was better off with him 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph groaned into the kiss as she French kissed him.  
......................  
Dana was too tired and too sore to fight back anymore. She gave up entirely and just let him do what he wanted with her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn stopped biting Raph's bottom lip he gasped and Fawn placed her tongue in his mouth French kissing him  
................................................

Leo kept his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back side closer to his front laying down on his side nuzzling her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph grunted and moaned out curling his toes.  
.......................  
Dana squeaked when Leo pulled her really tightly to his chest.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid him down giving a bj  
................................,........,..

Leo flinched by her words and hugged her tightly starting to get choked up

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph began to grunt and moan as Fawn did that to him.  
.......................  
Dana sighed.  
"No it's not your guys' faults! It's just the mating season! You can't control it! Don't blame yourself!" Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissed him roughly the licked and nipped at his neck leaving love bites and hickies   
....................................

Leo held her close to him saying "Its not your fault Dana its mine and Mikey's I'm sorry for everything I've done to you" 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph's eyes widened. She finally confessed to him. That made him so happy he smiled at her and he replied back.  
"I love you too babe."  
........................  
Dana was thankful that Leo saved her but that doesn't excuse him for what he did to her. She could never forgive him for forcing her into sex a lot of times. Even though she knew Leo loved her she just couldn't say it back.  
"I'm sorry Leo. I'm sorry."  
She felt she had to say that for some strange reason. She put her face in her hands and began sobbing.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finally stopped hugging him tightly 

Fawn: *choked out* I love you Raph"  
..........................,..................

Leo growled in anger not Dana but at Mikey for mating with his girl

Leo nods "Yes we all are"

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph went up to Fawn and got on his bed and brought her into his arms and cuddled her and just let her cry. He wiped her tears off her face and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
..........................  
"I don't know. I was just in the bathroom washing my face then Mikey grabbed me all of a sudden. Is he in his mating season too?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was back in his room underneath the covers crying.  
..................................

Leo heard Dana screams coming from Mikey's room kicking down the door growling through Mikey off of his mate knocking him out gently lifting up Dana running back into room locking his door. Laying down in his bed frowning at her.

Leo: Why did Mikey grab you Dana *not happy with her*

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph quickly heard Fawn and he woke up and got up as he saw her coming back into his room. He growled out in anger.  
.......................  
Dana started to try to kick him off of her but she couldn't exactly do that because he was already inside her. She was going to hate herself for this but she knew only one thing would stop him.   
"Leo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please help me!!!!!!!" Dana screamed really loudly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn used used her legs kicking him off of her unlocking the door pulling the tape off heading back to Raph's room.   
Fawn screamed "RAPHAEL!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!" reaching the door  
..................,.............,..

Mikey stopped up the covers to look at her eyes saying "What's it look like I'm doing loving you cutie" and started thrusting himself into her.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Donnie quickly put tape over her mouth preventing her from screaming anymore. He got on top of her and he started to kiss lick and suck on her neck leaving hickies and lovebites. He bit really hard in her shoulder and neck causing her to muffle a gasp.  
........................  
Dana could not help herself but moan as Mikey continued to do that to her. She struggled and tried to push him off of her but to no avail.  
"Mikey what the hell are you doing? Get off me and let me go!" 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was struggling but it only made Don hold her tighter and pushed on to his bed while he locked the his door. Fawn started screaming which could be heard throughout the lair.   
...............................

Mikey locked his bed room and gently place her nude body under the covers crawling underneath spreading her legs licking and sucking her downstairs rubbing his up and down her thighs making growling noises

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana after much struggling finally managed to get out of his grasp and she opened his bedroom door and she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Little did she know someone was watching her from the shadows. She did not notice and once she exited the bathroom she was about to go check on Fawn but something picked her up and dashed off with her in his arms. She looked in the light and she gasped. It was Mikey.  
............................  
Raph was still sleeping soundly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo pulled her closer to his chest smiling nuzzling her.   
..........................

Fawn woke up to find her clothes still on her seeing Raph was sound a sleep got to not wake him found the door unlocked and headed of the room walking over to Leo's room but was stopped by a pair of arms looking around to thinking it was Raph but to her surprise was Don. She struggled from him was going to scream but he covered her mouth.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana woke up and she found herself in Leo's bed and she saw Leo with his arms wrapped tightly around her preventing her from escaping. She tried to move and get up but once again she was sore and in pain down there. She just laid there and stared at the ceiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The next morning.......

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph in his sleep started to nuzzle her and he put his face in her hair smelling her scent.  
...........................  
Dana cried out in ecstasy as pleaser washed over her again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn slept wiped out from all of this  
...................................

Leo thruster himself into her moving fast

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph wrapped his arms tighter around her and was in a deep sleep.  
.....................  
Dana cried out as she moaned nonstop.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was sleeping and was back in her half human and half African wild dog form while Raph was sleeping with her two  
......................................

Leo continued moving hands to her chest massaging her breasts

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

His instincts quickly took over again and he picked her up and he laid her down in his bed. He kissed her face and nuzzled her as he just laid next to her.  
...........................  
Dana released the moan she held back and she arched her back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn heard this and jumped off the bed she was becoming so overwhelmed by all of this she passed out not moving  
....................................

Leo was licking her walls and rubbing his hands up and down her thighs

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph knew he had no chance. So he tried to control himself but he was fighting his sexual instincts inside and while he was busy and not paying attention he accidentally unlocked his door.  
.....................  
Dana bit back a moan and she still cringed as this felt wrong to her. 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn started ripping off her bounds and broke free her eyes were blood shot from crying and was frustrated, angered, and wanting this to be over. She growled and barked at her hair was standing on end. Fawn had changed she was mindless and savage from not changing back. Raph in other words was screwed.  
...................................

Leo ripped off her pants and underwear spreading her legs licking sucking and kissing her downstairs

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(I am so sorry. I meant to say paws not hands and feet. I am so sorry >.<)  
Raph growled at having enough. He picked her up and put her on his bed tying her paws to the bedposts.  
...........................  
She whimpered and cringed as he continued to do that.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

(You realize Fawn is her African Wild Dog form not her half human and half mutant dog form. She hasn't changed from that form at all redo that part with Raph and Fawn please)  
......................................

Leo ripped off her shirt and bra kissing it her chest

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph quickly released her and he growled having enough. He got some rope and tied her hands and feet to his bed posts.  
............................  
Dana stopped crying and she became silent tired and sore and so sick of this. But there was no way to escape. She was trapped. She winced when he bit her. 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn growled being more wild animal starting mind less barked him to back off she biting his hard to where blood was streaming down his neck  
..................................................

Leo was was enjoying this too much biting her neck making hickies and and love bites 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph ignored the pain and he was smirking. This was fun for him. In fact he liked being bit. It was turning him on. He walked to Fawn and grabbed her and picked her up and brought her back to his bed.  
............................  
Dana didn't kiss him back. She shook her head and she tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her. She silently cried.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn growled barked biting making him bleed getting out his grip her stretching at the door whimpering wanting to get out biting at the handle still in her dog form   
...............................

Leo cooed her gently rubbing hand across her cheek gently kissing her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph began to kiss her over her body his hands stroking and caressing her body.  
.......................  
Dana tried really hard to get out of his grip but it was no use. She struggled and squirmed but to no avail. She began to whimper and start to cry again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kept struggling and stopped when heard the door start to get banged on   
.......................

Leo couldn't fight it any more and saw that Dana was out of his room again and behind her grabbing her tightly dragging her back to his room bolting the door shut this time. 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph did not give up on her. He loved her too much. Even though his hand was hurting he hugged her gently trying to calm her down.  
....................  
She found her escape. Dana quickly jumped off the bed while Leo was distracted and she unlocked the door and went to Raph's room. She tried to knock down the door but it was no use.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn bit is hand making it bleed growling becoming wild animal more and more from staying in this form  
.........................................

Leo was trying hard freaking out but was hurting him

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph got on top of her and stroked her softly and nuzzled her.  
....................  
Dana struggled and tried to get up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn got up growling and barking at him refusing to turn back her hair standing on end  
.......,........................

Leo struggled to fight it

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph went into his room where Fawn was on the bed. He locked his bedroom door and went over to where she was. He gently kissed her on her forehead.  
"That was very naughty of you to do Fawn. You know you can't get away from me."  
..........................  
Dana whimpered. She did not like any of that at all whatsoever. She cringed.  
"Please Leo stop doing all this. I just want to go home and be left alone! Please fight it!" Dana cried out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo walked in the room shutting the door and locking it walking over to her cupping his hand gently on her face.

Leo: Bad girl, I love you Dana more than know. Sorry, if came too strongly on you I just can't control it

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Time passed and Dana woke up feeling groggy. She looked at her surroundings and she suddenly was scared.  
"Where am I?" She asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

April looked at her calendar telling them one month to go

Fawn wined in annoyance

Two weeks later......

Everyone but Casey was asleep and first time the girls were actually in a deep sleep. 

Casey got hit with a dart that caused him to get knocked out. The two figures used the same darts on the girls taking them away.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana cuddled with Fawn and then got up and went to April and Casey. She asked them how much longer are they going to stay there.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn Nuzzled her wet nose on her cheek whimpering howling in pain

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana went to Fawn and hugged her friend really tightly crying in silence.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn stayed in her dog form all the time any more afraid, scared, and depressed. Every night she'd lift her head up letting the smallest noises bother her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana ever since that incident happened to her she had nightmares every single night and she became hysterical. They damaged her psychologically because that's what rape will do to a girl. Dana slowly started to become depressed at some point.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

April and Casey explained how the guys are going to be on their mating season for two months and Splinter forgot to tell you and so did we. They apologized and hugged the scared girls showing them their new room to stay in. Two weeks went by since Dana and Fawn were staying with Casey and April. Every night Casey on guard to make sure Raph and Leo weren't going to them

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Once they finally made it there Dana just started to shake violently and she started to cry sobbing. She explained to them what happened the day before and what Leo and Raph tried to do to them just before they got there.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn found Dana pulling on her sleeve pulling towards to the door so they head for April and Casey's apartment for saftey

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph quickly let go of Fawn grunting in pain and giving her a chance to escape.  
........................  
Dana punched him in the jaw and he bled causing to gasp and fall down on the ground.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn whimpered like a puppy then bit his arm growling at him  
.............................

Leo fell down training in pain

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph was hardly fazed by that bite. He grabbed her in a headlock and kicked her stomach.  
.......................  
Dana grunted as her back hit the wall. She got up back flipped and round house kicked Leo where the sun don't shine.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn chased Raph and bit down on her leg causing him to bleed throwing him against the wall  
....................

Leo got fighting Dana dodging her attacks knocking her into a wall

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana got ready and she kicked Leo in his chest and head butted him under the jaw making him stumble back and he fell over grunting in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

It quiet then the got busted down to see Leo and Raph heading Fawn growling showing teeth with hair standing she pushed out at them barking and growling. 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana could hear footsteps coming closer to the bathroom door. She got ready and she got into position remembering some self defense moves Fawn taught her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn took her into the bathroom with no windows locking the door blocking it turning into her African Wild Dog form sitting in front of her. They both heard the window break from the kitchen Fawn's instincts kicking in. They heard light foot steps walking opening and closing doors silence whispers with them not being able to hear what they are saying Dana thought they were gone wanting to get out but Fawn blocked her.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

All they could hear was silence.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sensed something was ready for them turning off the lights making sure everything was locked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana and Fawn were in Dana's kitchen chatting and having dinner.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Later that night.......

Leo and Raph were searching for the girls

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph nodded in agreement.  
"Yes and this time they won't be able to escape."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: No, that only means that they escaped night we go and find them and this time make sure they don't leave

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

He shook his head no.  
"No I haven't seen her. But have you seen Fawn? I can't find her either." Raph said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo saw Raph walked over to him thinking might have Dana

Leo: Raphael have you seen Dana? I think Fawn took her? 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

It was the next morning and Raph woke up to find Fawn not with him. He became mad as he thought she may have escaped because he knew she was also a ninja. Just in case he looked all around the lair not being able to find her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The next morning Leo woke up to find Dana was missing and growled and thought one of his brothers had her searching the whole lair not being able to find her.

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Everything just happened so fast her mind couldn't process it all as one minute she was laying in Leo's arms to the next minute she was in her apartment taking a shower and then putting on new clothes. She put a blue tank top on and black pants and laid in her bed and soon started to fall asleep not being able to move around all that much because she was hurt and sore down there.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn being a ninja was able escape of of his room went to find Dana in Leo's room grabbing her carefully seeing how Leo was past out. Fawn helped Dana getting of their they headed to Dana's apartment sense they knew where Fawns was. They each took individual showers Fawn burrowing some of Dana's clothes. They bolted shut all the doors and windows to her apartment. Keeping the curtains closed and making sure they were in the same room together having a feeling this wasn't over yet. Fawn stayed in her African Wild Dog sleeping on a cot in Dana's bedroom keeping watch.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph soon quickly passed out and fell asleep with Fawn in his arms.  
.....................  
Dana still continued to cry a little and now she was filled with anger and rage. Leo just raped her and she couldn't forgive him for that. She never replied to what he said to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn didn't answer she hated herself and hate him for forcing her to do this  
..........................

Leo heard this gently kissing her cheek 

"Love you Dana so much" answered Leo resting his chin in the cuff of her neck.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph soon collapses next to her and takes his dick out from her and brings her close to his chest hugging her and nuzzling her neck while he plants kisses on her neck. He whispers against her skin,  
"I love you Fawn."  
.........................  
Dana could feel Leo take out his dick from her and he untied her arms and legs wrapping his arms around her body smacking her back into his plastron chest. Dana realized what just happened and she started to cry softly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans continue and feels his seed go into her causing her to moan again and breaths heavily  
.........................

Leo growled as he felt his seed going into her breathing heavily

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ugh fuck Fawn you are so tight."  
Raph continues to pound deeper and deeper into her making rhythmic thrusts now going faster and faster. Fawn moaned out in ecstasy. He trusted into her more and more until pretty soon both of them were reaching their climax.  
"Shit I am gonna cum!" Raph yells out.  
..................................  
Dana soon reached her climax as well and now started to moan again.  
"Shit Leo cum into me already!" Dana screamed.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was moaning loudly 

Fawn: Raph~  
...............,......................

Leo was reaching the climax of this kissing her roughly as was thrusting in and out fast

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph looked at her with worry and concern. He caressed her cheek again and kissed her lightly on her lips and nuzzled her face and whispered into her ear.  
"Hey it's going to be ok baby doll. The pain will turn into pleasure soon."  
Once the pain washed away and pleasure took over he began to thrust into her faster and a little deeper. Fawn arched her back as he gripped her hips tightly and starting bucking into her.  
........................  
The blindfold was taken off ages ago and she could see the full figure and outline of Leo on top of her. Suddenly she reached her breaking point and she just gave in and let herself enjoy the pleasure that she was receiving from him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn started to relax a little but the pain hurt badly moaning  
Fawn: R-Raph please stop it hurts *crying*   
.......................................

Leo kissed her cheek saying sweet things to her continuing to thrust in and out  
\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph soon entered his dick in her slowly. He went in deeper until he broke her virginal walls and she screamed out in pain. Raph stopped what he was doing and he froze in place looking down at Fawn. He could tell she was clearly in pain so what he did next surprised her. He stroked her cheek and kissed her on the cheek lightly.  
.........................  
Dana started to cry a little again as he continued with his thrusting. She really did not want this. But her body was betraying her.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly by this  
......................................

Leo cupped his hand on her cheek caress continuing to thrust in and out of her faster

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph soon took out his tongue and he began to stroke her thighs and suck on them leaving wet sloppy kisses. Raph soon took out his dick and rubbed his dick against the outside of her pussy.  
...................  
Dana began to thrash a little and still squirm just a little bit but pleasure washed over her body again and exciting her making her moan loudly this time.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jess moaned loudly her back arched from it was overwhelming feeling she had never experienced before breathing heavily   
..............,.................

Leo started to thrust harder and faster growling as he did

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Once Raph was done fingering her he took out his fingers and licked her juices off his fingers. He replaced his fingers with his lips as he began to tease her kissing sucking and licking her pussy shoving his tongue inside wrapping his tongue around her walls and inner folds locking all around in there as mch as he could get. He shoved his tongue in deeper and deeper until he reached her inner most parts.  
.......................  
Dana tried to bite back the next moan but with the pleasure that soon overwhelmed her body she released her moan which turned Leo on even more.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was moaning loudly by this not wanting to give what he wanted but it overwhelmed her body it was was weakening from excitement and nerves.   
.......,.............................

Leo started using his tongue again licking her wall of her downstairs then straddled her, thrusting into her pumping slow at first for her to get used to it.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph moved his lips down to her stomach and abdomen regions kissing there as he made it to the borderline of her bottoms. In one fell swoop he took off her bottoms and he pressed his hand up the the outer part of her underwear. He smirked and purred when he felt her wetness soaking through her panties. He quickly took off her panties and he inserted two fingers into her pussy pumping them in and out giving Fawn pleasure.  
...........................  
Dana arched her back as he continued to finger her and she elicited a moan from her mouth. She started to cry a little as her body was slowly starting to betray her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned breathing heavily her body taking in the enjoyment of the sensation though in her mind she could this was happening to her and hoping Dana was alright.   
......................................

Leo used his tongue licking the walls of her g-spot making growling noises from his chest. Once stopped he to put his finger in her downstairs moving it in and out fast and moving it upwards and downwards. 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph started to bite down really hard in her shoulders and her neck drawing blood from the wounds. Raph began to take off her shirt and he began to grope her boobs in both of his hands as he leaned down and he began to suck on her right nipple and pinch and grope her left nipple causing Fawn to moan out loud. He then switched as he sucked on the left nipple and he pinched and groped her right nipple.  
.........................  
Dana let out a series of moans as he continued to suck and lick and kiss her pussy and rub his hands up and down her thighs.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was trying to be strong and figured out away to escape from this though it was hard for to shape shift with opening the door. She moaned by sensation biting his shoulder  
.........................

Leo ignored her pleade and ripped off her skirt and panties spreading her sucking licking and kissing her downstairs using his hands to rub up and down her thighs 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph bit Fawn on her top lip causing her to gasp and he shoved his tongue in her mouth moving his tongue around caressing her mouth and tongue with his tongue. Fawn let out a light moan which turned Raph on even more. They separated for air as Raph moved his lips down to her neck kissing sucking and licking her skin leaving wet sloppy kisses and lovebites with hickies.  
............................  
Dana started to moan again as Leo did that to her.  
"Please Leo whatever you are doing please stop and fight it!" She begged.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn bit his lips with her teeth growling at him not wanting him like this. She continued to growl her ears folded back even though she wasn't in her dog form she still was half dog and could make a growling sound.  
....................................

Leo was massaging her chest licking and sucking and kissing her skin moving down to her stomach doing the same.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Ok and btw Dana has a flat boy chest. I forgot to say that earlier. Sorry.)  
Raph quickly tied up Fawn as Fawn was struggling to get out of it in her animal form but it was no use. The rope was way too thick and way too strong. Raph dragged her back to the lair and locked her up in his room putting her on the bed as Fawn changed back into her human fom. Raph quickly got on top of her and began to duck tape her wrists and ankles to the bed posts as he smirked a wicked grin.  
"Hey baby doll I am going to pleasure you and you will like it."   
He leaned down and he smashed his lips to hers in a bruise mind numbing kiss.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moved to her neck licking sucking and kissing her neck making love marks all over her neck. He was making growling sounds from his chest moving his hands to her shirt ripping it off admiring her figure. 

Leo: *purring almost* Babe why didn't you tell me?

(I'm Leo and my character and your Raph and Your character)

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana tried so hard to wiggle and struggle her way out of this but it was no use. She was tied up good and the blindfold was still over her eyes and she couldn't see Leo at all. Leo started to roughly attack her lips with kisses and she gasped when he bit down on her bottom lip making her open her mouth and he shoved his tongue inside beginning to French kiss her as their tongues danced over each other's battling for dominance with Leo coming out on top. Dana began to whimper once her lips started to become bruised and sore.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was hearing screams and saw Leo and turned into her African Wild Dog form chasing them. Once got close enough shoved Leo in his making him letting go of Dana. Fawn smelling her making sure she was okay poking her water nose on her face to get her to wake up. Once she did they took off running trying to make it to April's and Casey's apartment to ask them was wrong with Leo. Before they could Leo and Raph catch them both with roped causing to fall down. Fawn felt bad for Dana not being able to shape shift into an animal to protect herself. Leo tied up Dana making a growl carrying her to the lair locking her in his room laying her down on his bed. Tying her arms and legs to the bed ends. 

Leo: Just relax baby and enjoy this~

He roughly kissing her lips

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana didn't know what was going on. Someone blindfolded her and her mouth was now free. She could scream now and that's what she did as the figure carrying her jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She struggled and squirmed and tried to get out of their hold when suddenly an all to familiar voice chuckled and started to talk to her.  
"Hey there sweetheart looks like I've got you now. There is no way of escaping me."  
Dana's eyes widened behind the blindfold now realizing who it was. She gasped.  
"Leo! Leo how could you do this to me?"  
"Simple babe. I want you." 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn got up looking for Dana calling her name out thinking that this was just the power outage throughout city thinking that Dana went to her room to hide her ear twitched hearing movement behind acting she didn't hear it. Continued to walk away from the room seeing how she wasn't there what was behind her was going to get hurt. She felt the hand her shoulder and mouth she instinctively grabbed both hands flipping the guy on his back heading out of the apartment to find Dana. 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

It was one nice spring day in NYC and Fawn and Dana were at Fawn's apartment watching movies. They sat on the couch together enjoying Blazing Saddles when suddenly all the lights went out. Frantic both girls were now starting to get scared.  
"Fawn I don't like this. I am scared." Dana said.  
She was about to scream when suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth preventing her from screaming and dragged her off the couch and into the darkness of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph slept with her still sleeping.  
..................  
Dana just got angry all of a sudden and she slammed her fists into the concrete wall. Then she started to cry.  
"Leo seriously? How can you be that dense? I tried so many times but you never seem to get it. I give up. Leo am I not attractive to you anymore? Why haven't you had sex with me again? That's what I've been waiting for!"  
Dana yelled as she cried.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid down on the couch sleeping  
...................

Leo responded "Sorry about that and your not a bother Dana really but its fine okay see you later babe" 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph soon took a nap as well sleeping too.  
..................  
Dana noticed Leo's staring and she blushed and quickly re buttoned her shirt. She started to stutter.  
"W-well L-Leo I'll go now. Don't want to be in your way. Hehehe."  
She tried to make a mad dash out of there.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn taking a nap in his arms  
...........................

Leo was staring at hear chest "Yeah no problem Dana"

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph put his head on top of hers and was content.  
....................  
Dana smiled at him.  
"No prob Leo. Well I think that's enough. Thanks Leo."  
Dana said as she got up and she stretched and she didn't realize her shirt was still unbuttoned so Leo could see her chest perfectly now.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled laying her head in the cuff of his neck her eyes closed  
...........................

Leo continued to massage smiling 

Leo said "Thanks, happy to help make you feel better"

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph stopped kissing her and just cuddled with her in his arms.  
..................  
Dana was in heaven right now. She was enjoying it too much she moaned again.  
"God Leo you're so good at this."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned through the kiss  
............,...........

Leo continued to massage her back and neck

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph continued to make out with her and stroked her legs rubbing his heads up and down.  
...................  
"Sure Leo. That's fine. Ahhhh ugh damn that feels so good. Oh god!" Dana groaned out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned rubbing hers on his   
..........................

Leo answered "Yes Dana I will" massaging "Honey, I'm going to lay you down on your stomach so I a better grip on our your back okay" He unbuttoned her helped lay down on her stomach massaging her back

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Ralph shoved his tongue in her mouth French kissing her his tongue caressing over hers.  
.................  
Dana started to groan and moan.  
"Ugh that feels so good. Keep going Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was kissing roughly  
......'......................

Leo wraps his unbuttoning the first two buttons on the her shirt moving the shoulder of the shirt down and started to massage her shoulders and around the neck

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph smirked and kissed her back.  
.......................  
Dana nodded. She took off her boots and she went over to Leo and sat down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled continuing to kiss him  
...........,...................  
Leo nodded "Okay Dana, go over and sit on my bed and massage you. Just take off our boots and come on" goes over lifting up his pillows and sat down gesturing for her to come over to him.

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph put his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him.  
.................  
Dana shrugged.  
"Meh I don't really know anymore. I am tired and I have been having muscle pains. I really need a massage."   
Dana whined.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissing him getting excited tail still wagging  
.................,..........

Leo looked her smiling "What are you doing Dana?" 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph then stopped and he kissed her on her lips gently.  
...................  
Dana was soon done with dancing and she laid down on Leo's bed staring at the ceiling. She was in a very awkward position because plus she was also wearing a little bit of raunchy clothes today. She had on a button down long sleeved shirt wearing no bra and she was wearing a short miniskirt with her thigh high boots.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned at this tail wagging pawing his shoulders  
.........................

Leo continued to slow dance with Dana 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Rash growled as he now began to suck on her neck and bite her neck leaving hickies and lovebites.  
....................  
She looked away from Leo because she was getting embarrassed and she started to sweat a little getting nervous again as he was dancing with her again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled her tail still wagging   
...........................

Leo cupped his hand gently on her face smiling kept slow dancing with her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph smirked at her and he began to lick her neck.  
.................  
Dana sighed and she lifted her head off of his chest and put her hands on his plastron chest and looked up into his eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawns tail continued to wag she was making a happy yelp or whine coming up from her chest liking him nuzzling her with her nuzzling back  
.............................

Leo smiled and chuckled slowly moving side to side

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Rap wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He smiled.  
"I love you too babe." He said as he nuzzled her neck.  
....................  
Dana laughed and smiled and put her head on his plastron chest and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked him smiling tail wagging. She got sitting on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck her ears back 

Fawn: I love you Raph *resting her head in the cuff of his neck*  
......................................

Leo wiped away the tears from her face hugging tightly smiling 

Leo: I love you too Dana *ruffling her hair*

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph began to stroke her legs.  
...................  
Dana sighed. She felt really bad for how she just treated Leo. She went into Leo's room. She went over to him and hugged him really tight.  
"Leo I am so sorry. I'll tell you. Truth is well I love you Leo."  
She said and then she cried tears falling down her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn went to the couch laying down  
...............,......

Leo felt bad head for his room to give her space

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph soon finished his and put it in the sink washing it.  
...................  
Dana soon became angry with him.  
"No I don't want to. It's nothing. Please just let it be and drop it already."  
Dana said as she began to walk away in a huff sitting down on the couch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finished her coffee cleaning her cup  
.............,..

Leo shook his head "No, Dana please tell me" 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph continued to drink his coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.  
..................  
Dana sighed and facepalmed herself. She shook her head again.  
"No Leo. You didn't hurt me. Never mind. Just forget it."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods smiling drinking her coffee  
.......................

Leo "I didn't hurt you did I?" concerned that he did it again

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph gladly accepted the coffee.  
"I like anyway." He said smirking at her.  
.......................  
Dana shook her head. She tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let her.  
"No Leo that's not it at all. I'm just well I don't really know why but for some strange reason you make me act like this."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn hands him a cup it was black not sure exactly how he liked it

Fawn "Honey, its black I don't know how you like it" goes over to sit down  
...........,.................,.....

Leo knowing that wasn't true "Honey, if that about what happened between you and Don I'm not mad sweetie okay. Relax I want you to get allow with my brothers okay" smiling hugging her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah I do." He answered.  
.....................  
Dana just smiled at him and was still nervous.  
"Y-yeah p-perfectly f-fine." She stuttered.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn broke the kissing getting coffee 

Fawn "You drink coffee baby"  
........................

Leo asked "You feeling okay Dana?"  
\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph smirked into the kiss wrapping his arms around her.  
....................  
Dana blushed lightly at his endearment he just called her.  
"H-hey L-Leo." She stuttered nervously.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled turning around wrapping her arms around him kissing him

Fawn "Hey tough guy~"  
,...........................

Leo got up heading into the kitchen sitting at the table seeing Dana come in 

Leo "Hey sweetie" smiling

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph wrapped his arms around her waist in her kitchen.  
"Hey babe."   
He whispers in her ear as he kisses her earlobe.  
..................  
Dana got up got dressed brought her breakfast with her and went to the lair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was up making coffee   
............,...............

Leo was mediating

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph stopped what he was doing and laid down and started to fall asleep.  
...................  
Dana stopped reading and went back to sleep.  
......................  
The next morning 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled tail wagging   
............................

Leo got up getting something to eat

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

That turned Raph on and he began to kiss her on her neck leaving lovebites.  
......................  
Dana got up after a while and decided she was going to read a book.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiling her tail wagging ears folded back making a whimper  
....,.................

Leo got up to mediate

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph smirks at her and kisses her on the top of her head bridging her hair back off of her face stroking her cheek.  
.....................  
Dana has dreams of Leo and she sighs peacefully in her sleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggles holds his hands close to her waist   
............................

Leo feels weird sleeping by himself 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph goes into her room with her and lays down next to her. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him.  
.....................  
After her snack Dana gets into bed and falls asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn lays down in her bed covering up  
...............

Leo goes to bed sleeping

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph smirks and follows her.  
....................  
Dana heads back to her apartment and she puts her pjs on and goes into the kitchen getting a snack.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Yeah it was *smiling getting up to her room*   
.........,..........

Leo nods "Yeah okay" kisses and heads to his room

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"That was a great movie huh babe?" Raph asked her.  
..................  
Dana got up and she spoke to Leo.  
"Well Leo I should probably be getting home now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
She said as she was about to leave.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

After movies are over..........

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

They continued to watch their movie together enjoying being with each other.  
................  
Dana sighed and started watching their movie.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn snuggled up next to Raph  
......,.................

Leo wrapped his around over shoulder  
\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph started to eat popcorn as well.  
...................  
After a few minutes of making out with Leo she stopped and she started drinking her soda and eating her popcorn kissing Leo on the cheek and snuggling into his side.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled grabbing some popcorn eating it   
......,..................

Leo kissing her passionately rubbing back with the other hand

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph as done and the popcorn was ready. He brought it back to Fawn and he sat back down on the couch.  
..................  
Dana began to kiss him more passionately shoving her tongue in his mouth caressing her tongue over his French kissing him putting her hands on his plastron chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kissing her back cupping his hand on the back of her neck kissing her slowly  
...............................

Fawn watched the movie

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

They were still watching the movie when Raph got up went into her kitchen and started making popcorn.  
...................  
Dana gladly took the soda and popcorn and smiled at him leaning down and for the first time ever kissing him softly on his lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They continue to watching the movie  
............

Leo handed her a soda and some popcorn smiling

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph and Fawn started watching a movie snuggling with each other.  
.....................  
Dana was soon done got dried off put new clothes on that she brought with her just in case and she went out to the common area sat down on the couch next to Leo and started watching a movie with him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn watching It Follows movie  
....................

Leo got the popcorn popped and soda putting in a movie sitting on the couch waiting for her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph pit his head on top of hers smiling.  
...................  
Dana still didn't look at Leo though. She sighed and gave in.  
"Fine. I will."   
Dana walked into the bathroom took her clothes off and went into the shower getting relaxed as the hot water washed over her skin.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo let her go "Just take along hot shower because I can sense your tension okay." gently cupping his hand on her rubbing it  
................................

Fawn smiled wrapped her arm around his waist

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph put his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him smiling and watching tv.  
.....................  
Dana stop crying and moaned a little at his soft touch on her back. She quickly stopped what she was doing and just stood still.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo growled to hear this but hugged her close rubbing her back calming her  
............,.....................

Fawn looked at him smiling laying her head on his shoulder watching tv

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph comes over to her and sits down next to her.  
.................  
Dana turns and looks at Leo the guilt killing her inside. She sighed and went over to Leo.  
"Well Leo after I patched Donnie up after Raph beat the living crap out of him I felt sad for him so I cried and Donnie comforted me and kissed me to make me feel better and I was acting weird when he did it. I enjoyed it. So I went to apologize to him for that. I'm sorry Leo."  
Dana said now crying.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn puts on her PJs laying down on the couch  
...............................

Leo nods sitting on the couch

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

They got out of the shower and dried off.  
......................  
Dana looked away not saying anything for a few seconds. She got out of his embrace.  
"So Leo I am going to take a shower. See you later." She said changing the subject.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn closed her eyes laying her head on his shoulder  
............................

Leo asked "What did you have to apologize to him for Dana?" curious

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Fawn was about to collapse but Raph quickly caught her in his arms.  
.....................  
She squeaked when Leo suddenly hugged her.  
"I was just seeing what Donnie was doing and I wanted to apologize to him."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn panted holding onto breathing heavily feeling weak  
.........................

Leo smiled "Hey Dana, what were you doing?" hugging her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Pretty soon Raph came to his climax and he squirted his seed into her and took out his dick.  
.........................  
Dana just decided to leave and she saw Leo was finally up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn continued making love marks on shoulders moaning his name loudly breathing heavily  
..............,..............

Don nods focusing on what he was doing

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph continued pounding into her grabbing her hips and bucking into her.  
......................  
Dana just sat down and watched him work.  
"Neat."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly saying his name making love marks on his shoulders  
......................

Don walked over to his desk with a remote on it sitting down opening his tool box grabbing tools 

"I'm redoing to the remote that is contacted to the battle shell because of the all the new updates to it" answered Don.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph wrapped her legs around his shell and he went deeper inside her thrusting himself faster into her.  
....................  
Dana just continued to watch Donnie.  
"Do Donnie what are you going to do now?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned holding him with her back against the wall of the shower  
..............................

Don smiled putting up his tool finished

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph couldn't take it anymore. He growled at her and he starts to insert himself inside her banging her as he did.  
.......................  
Dana smiled too. "No problem."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moving her hands thighs and started giving him a bj rubbing her hands up and down his thighs  
.................

Don smiled proudly "Thanks Dana"

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph continued to groan and grunt.  
..................  
Dana smiled in awe.  
"That's cool Donnie. Awesome!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moved down to his collarbone then his chest while massaging stomach  
......................

Don smiled "Battle Shell just adding some more weapons to it" 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph started to moan as she continued to attack his neck.  
.......................  
Dana released the hug and she was wondering what he was working on.  
"What are you working in Donnie?" She asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moved to licking and sucking his neck moaning   
..........................

Don hugged her back "Its no problem Dana"

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph grunts as she continues to French kiss him.   
..................  
Dana looks up smiling.  
"Okay thanks Donnie."  
She goes over to him and hugs him really tightly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him biting his bottom lip hearing grasp putting her tongue in his mouth rubbing her tongue against his  
........................

Don stops working looking at her "Your find Dana, don't be up set about it okay. Thanks for helping me yesterday" smiling

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph grunted into the kiss and he moved his hands up her Hobbs and groped them squeezing them stroking her thighs.  
.....................  
"Donnie I just want to say I am sorry for how I acted. I wasn't myself."  
Dana just looked at the ground with her head down.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned kissing him roughly  
.....................

Don was working on something didn't notice Dana had walked in his lab.

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

He rubbed his hands up and down her back and started to grope her butt cheeks squeezing them firmly.  
...................  
Meanwhile Dana got up and she went to go see Donnie.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned then felt his hands rubbing against whole body she leaned back into front moaning

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph smirked at her and he began to plant kisses on her neck and shoulders.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

While Dana and Leo were in the lair.......

Fawn and Raph were in her apartment and Fawn was awake in the shower when she felt arms going around her waist tuning around to see Raph. She smiled kissing him

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just continued to watch tv.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo adjusted himself to make him more comfortable

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Once she was done she went back to the couch sat down and put Leo's head in her lap and watched tv.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo rolled on his side still sleeping

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

She got up out of Leo's arms and went to the bathroom.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo slept still

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Hours later Dana woke up and yawned and stretched.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don covered them up with the blanket going to room to sleep

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

They fell asleep together on the couch sleeping soundly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo fell asleep

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

After a little while Dana fell asleep tired and worn out from the day.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wrapped his arm around her laying his head on top of hers

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just scooted over closer to Leo and snuggled into him watching tv.  
(Ikr? I love those two shows! XD)

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was watching the show enjoying them 

(Love sleepy hollow and once upon a time)

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana got up and sighed.  
"Ok thanks Leo."  
She turned on the channel to watch once upon a time. Her favorite tv show besides sleepy hollow.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looked over at her "You can pick something you want to watch Dana I just turned on the TV find it on this channel" handing her the remote

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana finished eating long before he ever did. She hated the show bones so she just groaned and laid down on the couch closing her eyes and not watching tv.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo eating the pizza slices watching Bones

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana and Leo both stopped dancing. They went into the kitchen and got some food to eat. They both sat down on the couch eating.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo continued to this until he got hungry

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana breathed heavily and closed her eyes and swayed with Leo to their own music.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled sighed of relief slowly moving from side to side holding her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just stood still at first frozen in place. She was shocked by what he just said to her. She smiled at him and she hugged him really tightly.  
"I won't. Ever. I promise."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was happy too he kissed her deeply smiling at her cupping his hand on her cheek rubbing it gently

Leo: I love you so much Dana, please don't leave me *hugs her*

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana laughed again and just giggled. She was so happy.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo laughing lifted her up spinning around then pulling back to him 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just laughed and then squeaked as he led her into a dancing dip and then back up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled "I did too Dana" kissing her forehead pulling her close to him spinning her then pulling her slow dancing with her to no music.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Once the movie was done Dana and Leo went back to the lair. She smiled at him.  
"That was so much fun! Thanks Leo for a wonderful day!" She said excitedly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled as the movie was getting over

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana soon calmed down and she cuddled into Leo and watched the rest of the movie.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wrapped this arm around moving her closer to him telling her it was not real to calm her down

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

They were seeing a horror movie. Dana got really scared and frightened at some point she closed her eyes and whimpers.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Once they were done with their ice cream they headed for the movies

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana was now wondering what to do next. She had no idea.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled "No problem"   
\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana looked at him and blinked wondering what the hell just happened. She suddenly became all nervous and shy again.  
"Uh uh t-thanks L-Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo noticed this went over locking off the ice cream from her nose, cheek, and mouth

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana licked her ice cream and pretty soon without realizing it she got ice cream all over her cheeks mouth and nose.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was eating a drumstick sitting next to her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana was like a child all over again. So giddy and happy she got her chocolate ice cream and sat down to eat it.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "Of course, sweetie"

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana grabbed his hand and now their fingers entwined Dana dragged him off through more of the park.  
"Leo I want ice cream" Dana whined.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kissed her on her cheek smiling

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana smiled and blushed a light pink from the endearment he just called her. She leaned up and she kissed Leo on his cheek again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiling "You're welcome Sweet" hugging her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana hugged Leo really tightly and smiled at him.  
"Thanks for showing me."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled "Yeah I found this one night and come here when I need to alone"

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just stared at it in amazement. Her eyes were as big as saucers.  
"Oh my god Leo it's beautiful!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled "We are almost there Dana" they walked out of the brushes seeing an angel fountain

 

\---------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just giggled and enjoyed her time with Leo.  
"Where are we going Leo?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kissed her cheek back "I want to show you something Dana come on" getting up walking

 

\--

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana smiled at him and kissed his cheek again.  
"Hey Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo walked to the park wearing his navy blue zip up hoodie and black jeans seeing her sitting on a bench. He walked over sitting down next to Dana. "Hey Dana"

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Uh ok then. See you later Leo."  
She kissed Leo on the cheek on left the lair. She went to her apartment and took a shower. Then after her shower she got dressed in new clothes wearing a white sweatshirt and black pants and sneakers and socks. She quickly made it to the park and sat down on a bench waiting for Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'll meet you at the park :)

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh that. Well I plan on going back to my apartment taking a shower there and go to the park."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: What are planning to do today

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

She blinked for a few times and looked at him.  
"About what? I'm confused."

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo locked his hand in hers smiling "So, what are you going to do?"

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana turned her head and she looked at Leo. She blushed at the close proximity he was to her and played with her fingers in her lap. She nervously said,  
"Morning Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo came back out saw Dana sitting on the couch smiling sat down next to her

Leo: Morning Dana

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana saw Leo go into the bathroom.   
..................  
Raph just smiled and kissed her back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo went to the bathroom  
...,......................

Fawn woke up rolling over kissing Raph

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana decided to get up and she went to the bathroom. Then before she went back to Leo's bedroom she went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and sat down on the couch not tired.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was still sleeping really tired

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Hours later  
Dana woke up and she sat up in Leo's bed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo continued to sleep

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana cuddled Leo in her sleep and sighed in contentment. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wrapped his around her waist cuddling her sleeping

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just moaned in her sleep and dreamt of good dreams.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey saw this helping and taking her to Leo's room laying her down covering her up. Leo saw this smiling at mate getting along with his little brother

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana watched him play video games. After a while she started to get sleepy.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey was playing his videogame non stop

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana turned her head to look at him and smiled. Then she sat down next to Mikey on his bed and kicked her feet back and forth looking at the ceiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey: You're not bothering me Dana

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"It's alright. Sorry to have bothered you."   
Dana turns and starts to walk out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey: Hey sorry, I forgive you Dana

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana face palmed and sighed.  
"How do you not remember what I said to you and Leo? I said do you guys consider me only as a sex toy. That's what I said and I am sorry I said that."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey looked at her confused "What happened, what did you say to me exactly?

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana finishes her sandwich and goes into Mikey's room. She does not look at him at first but she nervously gets the courage to say what she wanted to say.  
"Mikey I am really sorry I said that. I am so sorry!"  
Dana cried out and she felt tears go down her face. She was about to walk out of the room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey grabbed the pizza heading into his room

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana made her sandwich and she sat down to eat it.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey had walked out of his room walking into the kitchen pulling out a box of pizza warming it up.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana could think about what she just did. That was a shocker. What had gotten into her.? She shrugs and she goes into the kitchen and makes herself a sandwich.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don nodded not sure what had gotten into Dana started working a project to try and take his mind off of his season

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just smiled.  
"You're welcome Donnie!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don got up heading to his lab "Thanks for patching me up Dana" walking in his lab

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she gasped. Donnie just kissed her she was so happy for some strange reason.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don was surprised by this kissed her back

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana could only hug him back really tightly not saying anything. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don saw this wiped her tears with his thumb hugging her rubbing her back

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just nodded. She still looked sad though clenching her fists in her lap and her head down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Donnie looked her in shocked he gently cupped his hand gently to her face "Its how turtles act we can get aggressive to protect our mates from other males. I'll be alright Dana okay" smiling

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

She washed his bleeding injuries with a cloth and put peroxide on them and wrapped them up with bandages. For the bruises she couldn't do much but they would have to heal over time. Once she was done she sat down and she let her tears flow out. She didn't know why she felt this way.  
"Donnie I can't stand seeing you like this. That was wrong of what he did to you."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Donnie followed Dana sitting down while she tended to his injuries 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

She shook her head no.  
"No but neither does this. Leo was okay with him and Mikey having a three way with me but one time when he found Mikey mated with me by himself he beat Mikey up and got mad at him. Anyway come on Donnie I am going to treat your injuries."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don: Well you know what's weirder is that Raph was cool with with three way with Fawn but then he starts beating up on me because I was by myself with Fawn. Make any sense to you? 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just was silent for a few seconds. Then she spoke.  
"You know Donnie it wasn't nice what you did. First you mate with me and than you mate with my best friend? I'm not enough for you?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don looked over at her "Raph, found me mating with Fawn and beat me up" 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana woke up and she went to go to the bathroom. She saw Donnie come into the lair and she looked at him and he was injured. She gasped. She went over to him concerned about him.  
"Donnie what happened? Are you alright? Come on we gotta get you fixed up!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don woke up leaving for the lair not coming back

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph and Fawn laid down in her bed together and both fell asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn fell asleep in his arms

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph continued to comfort her and he kissed the top of her hair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn held him tightly in her arms 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Ralph shushed her and took the tape off her arms and legs. He hugged her really tightly and stroked her hair and rubbed her back.  
"Shhh it's ok baby. I'm here and I've got you. It's not your fault."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don was knocked out cold

Fawn: Raph? I was about to fight him off before I could change into dog he busted the door down and tackled me on the bed taping me to my own bed. I'm sorry 😢

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Ralph growled at him again.  
"Rrrgh that tears it!!!"  
He charged at Donnie and picked him up and roundhouse kicked him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don: Well she was enjoying it *smirking*

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph growled at him again clearly furious.  
"Don't you ever touch my mate ever again!" He yelled out angrily.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don stumbled and fell to the ground hard 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph growled at him and dodged his punches and he kicked Donnie in his back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wasn't able to go any where still taped to the bed watching Raph and Don fighting.

Don started throwing punching punches at Raph diving his attacks

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Donnie and Raph began fighting each other.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked over to see Raph and he grabbed Donnie by the mask tails pulling him off of her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph went into her bedroom and he saw Donnie having sex with his mate.  
....................  
Donnie continued to grope her boobs sucking and pinching on her nipples.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph was heard moaning that was coming from her room  
............,.........

Fawn was moaning loudly proclaiming her enjoyment Don ripped off her shirt and bra started to grope her chest Fawn moaning

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph soon made it to her apartment and went inside.  
...................  
Donnie thrusted into her harder and faster gripping her hips tightly and bucking into her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph went to his room to pit on a disguise heading for her apartment  
.....,.,...........................

Fawn moaned her body getting more excited by the minute feel her downstairs harden. Don pushed out his fingers ripping off her skirt thrusting into her Fawn moaning louder  
....,...............................

Leo felt this and smiled whjike s!eeping

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph looked in Donnie's lab but he wasn't there either. He decided maybe he went to Fawn's apartment and that Fawn was probably there too.  
.........................  
Donnie slid her underwear off her legs and he now inserted two digits into her pussy and pumped his fingers in and out of her curling it inside of her stimulating her g-spot.  
.......................  
Dana fell asleep next to Leo wrapping her arms around him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph was fuming went to look for Don because he was probably in his lab  
.......................

Fawn moaned loudly then felt him spreading her legs going up her pressing two fingers on her laced underwear feelings her juices in it he ripped off licking her pussy groping her thighs with hands rubbing up and down. Fawn moaned out in pleasure

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Mikey looked up and him and stopped playing video games.  
"No I haven't seen her."  
...........................  
Donnie continued to attack her legs with kisses.  
....................  
After she was done drinking her tea she quietly crept into Leo's room. She sat down on the bed and she stroked his face gently and she kissed him on his forehead and put her forehead on his. Then she crawled into bed next to him and whispered,  
"Leo I'm so sorry."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph went to talk to Leo but he was asleep then went to Mikey's room seeing how playing videogames

Raph: Yo Mikey, have you seen Fawn this morning?  
........................

Fawn started to moan loudly proclaiming she was enjoying this and excited. She felt him making love bites and hickies on her neck ancpd collar bone areas then started took off her shoes and ripped off her tights sicking and licking her thighs. Fawn moaned realizing that Don knew a woman's body really well.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana couldn't really sleep. So she sat up stretched yawned then went into the kitchen to go make some tea.  
........................  
Donnie continued to attack her mouth with kisses shoving his tongue inside her mouth caressing his tongue over hers while his hands went to grope and squeeze her boobs.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Raph walked out looking for Fawn  
...........,................

Fawn tried to fight off Don, but taped her hands and legs to the ends of her bed. Roughly kissing her biting her bottom lips Fawn gasped as he put tongue into her mouth French kissing her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana didn't know what to do from there. She slowly closed her eyes and she fell asleep on the couch in the common area.  
......................  
Donnie smirked at her and he took off after her easily knocking the door off its hinges. He growled at her and walked to her on her bed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey was in his room playing videogames to take his mind off of what he had done to Dana  
...........................

Fawn saw Donnie camping closer to her she quickly got off the couch heading towards her bedroom

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana sighed. She felt really about what she said to Leo. Beleve it or not she did truly love Leo but she just couldn't say it not with everything that has happened. She just sighed and laid down on the couch in the lair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo went to sleep  
..................................

Fawn got up quietly making sure not to wake them up putting on Raph's hoodie heading out of the lair entering her apartment taking long hot shower. She went to over to her dresser could find her normal undergarments but the ones she hated to wear. She put on her black lacy bra and lace underwear heading over to her closet pulling out her red flannel button up shirt, black skirt, black tights, and red high tops. Laying out on her couch taking a nap. After a while felt sphands start to undo her shirt opening her eyes to see Don. She kicked him off of her with shirt open enough to where he could see her bra. 

Fawn: Donnie what the heck are you doing? *Then remembered before that he had taken her into his room to mate with but they never finished because she went to Raph*  
\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana didn't say anything. She just simply walked over to the closet got dressed and left his room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Knew he did but its like he planned for this to happen* Sorry, just leave Dana I'm not going to stop since your clothes you had now ripped up grab a one of my hoodies from the closet and pants to cover yourself. 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana groaned and just sighed at that.  
"Leo I don't want to be your mate. You forced me into this whole situation. I wish this was over already. I can't take much more of this."  
She still cried a little because of the feelings her body just let out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey got up leaving the room after she that feeling bad this season normally never like this. 

Leo: No, your my mate and I love you were animals you know this is how we express our love towards our mates

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana did not fallback asleep but she did start to cry which she had not done in a long time. It still felt so wrong to her but so right at the same time. Finally she said what was on her mind.  
"Am I just some sex toy for the both of you? I have feelings to you know and I am a person after all."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They both were cuddling her

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana panted and breathed heavily and just laid there.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They both moved faster until they reached their climax and putting their seed into her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana screamed out with pleasure as passion and desire overwhelmed her body. She moaned in ecstasy.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey moved to her right breast doing the same thing that did to the left while Leo stopped pulling Dana on top of him thrusting in to her Mikey got top of Dana thrusting her into her they were moving fast and hard Mikey groped her chest while Leo groped her but.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana moaned again and then she eventually woke up. She looked and saw Leo and Mikey doing stuff to her. She didn't say anything. All she did was enjoy the pleasure she was getting and she cried out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo continued licking her downstairs getting turned by her moan putting his tongue into her flicking it up and down swirling it around groping her but. Mikey was massaging her right breast with hand pinching her nipple and was sucking and licking her left wrapping his tongue around it 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana felt like she was dreaming at some point. In her sleep she felt mouths on her body and she moved a little and she moaned quietly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The night......

Dana was sleeping with Leo, he got got up to go to the bathroom then when he came out saw Mikey standing there. 

Leo sighed "What Mikey" he's urges back

Mikey smirked "Can do a three way?" 

Leo smirked they both walked into Leo's room getting in different parts of the bed. Dana was in a deep sleep for the first in a while. Mikey start kiss her neck licking and sucking it while groping her chest, Leo spread her legs licking her walls and folds of her downstairs they were growling

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana shifted and cuddled in Mikey's arms and and soon fell asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey smiled rubbing her bare back with his hand sleeping

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Danamoaneeone last time as he shot his seed into her. Once he took out his dick from her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his plastron chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey continued this until he climax putting his seed into her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey moaned in pleasure started to buck her faster.

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana arches her back crying out in ecstasy and she dug her nails into his shoulders again causing bloody scratches to appear.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey straddled her staring to thrust in and out of her hard and fast ripping off her shirt and sucking her breast wrapping his tongue around her nipples

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana could only moan again like crazy.  
"Ahhhh Mikey. Please."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey moaned stopped getting up lifting her over his shoulder taking her to his room locking the door gently placing her on his bed taking off her boots sucking her thighs

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana arched her back and she dug her nails into his shoulders moaning a little loudly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey growled ripped off her mini skirt off then started moving his on her thighs rubbing them up and down kept licking her pussy putting his tongue into her swirling it and flicking it up and down. 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana cried out in pleasure and she moaned like crazy which only turned him on even more.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey chuckled a little hearing her shock he pulled her onto his lap continues to kisses her. Mikey was getting up with her in his arms kissing her passionately when lost is balance tripping over the intable landing on his shell and Dana's downstairs was his face. Mikey growled putting his hands underneath her skirt to discover that she bare and started to grope her but while licking her pussy outside then licking and sucking the walls and folds in her pussy growling.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana moans into the kiss and begins to kiss him back putting her hands on his plastron chest feeling him. She yelped and jumped a little when he went to grope her butt.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey smiles kissing her passionately wrapping his arms around her waist moving down froping her butt

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana now being a daredevil smirks and she kisses Mikey on his cheek for the very first time.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey smiles starts to nuzzle her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana lightly groans at his touch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey rubs her arm in show of comfort

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana smiled back and blushed a light pink on her cheeks and she snuggled into Mikey's body.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey smiled wrapping his arm around over her shoulder

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana felt bad for what she did so she scooted back and sat next to Mikey and leaned her shoulder on his shoulder.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey stayed on his side of the couch watching tv

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana smiled back and blushed a little red again. She scooted to the other end of the couch to get away from Mikey.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey sat down next to her smiling

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana nodded her head and she sat down on the couch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey nods "Okay good to know"

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"He's fine. He just went to sleep right now."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled going back to sleep  
...................

Mikey walked over to Dana "How is he?"

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Sure big guy. Whatever you want."  
Dana got up and she left his room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Will come back later please

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana started to get up.  
"Leo you need some rest. I don't want to bother you so I am going to go." 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo rubbed and patted her back

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana smiled for the first time ever throughout that whole ordeal she hugged Leo to herself.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled nuzzling her nods "Yes babe"

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana caressed his cheek and she kissed him softly on his cheek and put her forehead against his breathing heavily.  
"I know but don't beat yourself up over it anymore."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "Baby, I know but I still don't like it I hurt you"

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana surprisingly for the first time ever in her life actually hugged Leo back wrapping her arms tight around him.  
She still cried a little though.  
"It's not your fault. It's your mating season. Don't blame yourself."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo opened his eyes to make sure he was really hearing Dana. He embraced her in a hug rubbing her back. "Baby I forgive you and I'm sorry for forcing you like this"

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

They made it back to the lair and Dana went to go see Leo. He was in his bed laying down. Dana went over to him and she sat down on the bed and she took one of his hands in hers and gripped it tightly. She started to silently cry.  
"Leo I am so sorry."  
.......................  
Raph and Donnie cuddled next to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey nods "Yeah sweetie come on" taking her back to the lair walking her over to Leo's room  
..............................................

Fawn was sleeping deeply now

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I feel bad for what I did. I need to go see him. Please take me back to the lair." Dana said to Mikey as she got up and started to leave her apartment.  
........................  
Raph and Donnie were now sleeping beside her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey: Yeah Don fixed him up he sleeping now in his bed and he felt upset and hated this whole thing *looking away feeling bad for his older started crying* Ive never seen him like this before  
...........................,...........

Fawn was sleeping

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana decided to stop watching tv. She turned and looked at Mikey now looking serious.   
"Mikey I am very worried about Leo. Yesterday I kind of stabbed him and he went back to the lair hurt. Is he alright?"  
..........................  
Both Raph and Donnie took out their dicks from her and laid down next to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey smirked at that wondering what they were going to watch now.   
.....................,,.......

Fawn moaned their names louder feeling Don thrusting while groping her but while Raph kept thrusting while groping her great pinching her nipples. Fawn was overwhelmed with all these feelings washing over her that she ended up passing out.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh just watching the Discovery Channel. Animals are mating on this documentary. But I am changing it."  
She quickly turns the channel.  
.......................  
Raph and Donnie continued to thrust in and out of her going deeper and deeper in.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey sat down next to her watching TV "So Whatcha watching?"   
..................................,...........,.  
Fawn moaned loudly gripping the sheet more panting getting more overwhelmed having Raph top of her from her back side thrusting in and out while she was on top of Don with thrusting in and out of her pussy

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Once she was done washing the dishes she wiped her hands and went into her living room sat down on her couch and watched some tv.  
.......................  
Raph took his dick out and inserted it into her penetrating her walls. Donnie too entered his dick into her pussy beginning to thrust into her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey smiled "Beautiful that was great you should make food like this more often"   
..............................

Fawn gripped the sheets tighter moaning their names louder

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

After she made breakfast both of them sat down at her table and ate. She moaned loving the taste of her food in her mouth because it was so good. Once they finished eating breakfast she out the dishes in the sink and washed them.  
....................  
Raph began to suck on her nipples swirling his tongue around the erect buds whole Donnie continued to swirl his tongue deep inside her pussy.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey: Yeah sounds good :)  
...........................

Fawn felt them moving around feeling Raph's hands grope her breasts kissing her lips roughly while Don spread her legs licking her downstairs rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. Fawn was overwhelmed moaning loudly through Raph's kiss "Raph ~ Donnie~" gripping the sheets

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"Uh how about bacon sausage and eggs? Is that fine?" She asked.  
.....................  
Both just kissed her lips and attacked her face with many kisses.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Mikey nods with his needs satisfied for now "Sure thing beautiful, so what's for breakfast because I'm hungry" smiling  
.....................,.........

Fawn was using her hands to pat on Raph and Don's arms because they had her pinned with their hug


	3. Chapter 3

"Doesn't matter. Any way is fine by me." Raph said as he shrugged.  
....................  
Dana was just frozen and her arms stayed at her sides. She shook her head and she pouted.  
"I'm not Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked at Raph "How do you take your coffee?"   
...................

!so rolled his eyes at her "Hey Dana you're not a monster you're not promise I love you and your so beautiful to me" wiping away her tears hugging her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph followed her into the kitchen.  
................  
Dana just stared at Leo with her eyes opened wide. Abe was shocked that Leo just called her that. She broke away from his kiss and looked off in the other direction. She cries a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Then she fake laughed.  
"Come on Leo. We both know that's not true. I'm just a monster. That's all I am."

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn got up making coffee  
......................

Leo chuckled "You're beautiful" kissing her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph looked back and smirked at her.  
"Guess so."  
.................  
Dana just sighed and then she smiled.  
"Leo come here you. God you're just so cute!"  
Dana said as she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled at this "Well I guess it does only take a kiss to wake the princess"   
....................

Leo rolled over on his facing the wall "Sorry"

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph smirked in the kiss and he stopped kissing her and got up.  
...................  
Dana felt his eyes on her and she got hysterical.  
"Leo please. I don't like it when you watch me getting dressed. It's weird." Dana whined.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned through the kiss reclosing her eyes wrapping her eyes around his neck  
....................................

Leo smiled watching her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph pushed his tongue in her mouth and started to French kiss her.  
.................  
Dana stopped kissing him and got up off the bed and got dressed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was sleeping felt lips on hers opening her eyes smiling at Raph giggling  
.........................

Leo kissing back 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph went into Fawn's room and he smirked getting an idea. He went up to her and he kissed her on her lips while she was sleeping.  
.....................  
Dana looked over at Leo and yawned and stretched kissing him on his lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was in her room sleeping   
..........,...................

Leo woke smiling

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

The next morning...................  
Raph woke up on Fawn's couch.  
..................  
Dana woke up and stared at the ceiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo closed his eyes with her in his arms smiling 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana sighed and pretty soon she fell asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled pulling her close to him hold her in his arms

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana closed her eyes and she put her hand on his hand on her face and she snuggled into Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled back at her cupping his hand on her cheek rubbing gently

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana turned over and looked Leo in the eyes and smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was at the climax putting his seed into her getting off of her laying down next to her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana moaned again loudly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kept moving faster

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana moaned loudly again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo thruster harder and faster

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana arched her back again and grinded against Leo morning a little louder.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo straddles her and thrusts in and out of her 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana arched her back and cried out and moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was kissing her stomach stopped ripping off her skirt spreading her legs licking and sucking her downstairs

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana elicited another moan loving what Leo was doing.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moved to making love bites and hickies on her neck

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana started to moan while he did that.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo growled lowly moaning ripping of her shirt sucking and licking her breasts wrapping his tongue around buds

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana began to rub his shell down below and she loved him acting like this. She began to kiss lick and suck on his neck leaving lovebites and hickies.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moaned kept French kissing her

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana shoved her tongue into his mouth and her tongue caressing over his dancing with each other. She began to stroke Leo's plastron chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo rubbing his hands up and down her hips growling kissing her roughly

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana was set gently on his bed and she kept on kissing Leo back running her hands over his arm muscles feeling them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kept kissing her lifting her up carrying her to his room

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kissed her passionately

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

She still looked away from Leo but she returned his hug and she nodded. She was still silent.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo hugged her being carefully not to hurt her hand "Its going to be okay Sweetie promise I just wish you wouldn't be embarrassed to tell something okay. I won't hurt you okay just tell me no secrets that's what we need to do is be more open with each other." 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph still slept.  
...................  
Dana still looked down at the ground. She shook her head. Tears threatened to spill again but she held them back and she didn't say anything.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo felt bad "I'm sorry for being a jerk towards you and your hands aren't broken?"

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"I punched my fists on one of the concrete walls in the lair because I was mad. Sorry."  
Dana said as she looked down at the ground and not at Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn slept  
......,..................

Leo came out sighing walked out of the bathroom hugging her close to him looked at her bandaged hands "Dana what happened to your hands?" 

 

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Raph slept on her couch and he didn't want to bother her.  
..................  
Dana got up and she talked to Leo through the bathroom door. She was still angry and upset.  
"Look Leo I don't hate you for that. In fact I love you for that. And our time together did mean something to me. It did. I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I enjoy spending time time with you and don't say that. You are good enough for me. More than you will ever know."  
Dana said as she went into the kitchen to clean off her bloody hands wrapping bandages around them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn got up heading to her room laying down on her bed to continue sleeping  
.................................

Leo was shocked and flinched "I love you Dana, more than you know honest. I feel horrible for forcing you through having sex and kidnappings you. I didn't want to hurt you plus I was actually enjoying our time without it I guess that meant nothing to you. I was trying to show you I can be more than making you a sex toy because you were upset with me forcing you into it. I was trying to fight it for you why do you hate me for that. I'm sorry, I not good enough for you." Heads out of his room heading into the bathroom slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph punched her boobs and he moved lower kissing her stomach.  
.................  
Dana moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly  
..................

Leo doing the same to her shoulders

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Ralph lifted up her shirt and began to lick and suck on her boobs.  
.......................  
Dana began to moan loudly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned scratching his shoulders  
.................

Leo moved to her neck making hickies and love bites on her neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moved lower and groped her boobs through the fabric of her shirt.  
.....................  
Dana battled her tongue with his and he came out on top as he continued to French kiss her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly rubbing his neck and shoulders  
......................

Leo started French kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

After making out Raph moved his lips down to her neck kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies and lovebites.  
...................  
Dana opened her mouth for him as he shoved his tongue inside her mouth.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wrapped her arms around her moaning  
......................

Leo moaned kissing her deeping it

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth caressing her tongue with his French kissing her.  
..................  
Dana let out a little moan as she deepened the kiss wrapping her hands over the back of his shell.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissing him back  
...............

Leo kept kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and he began to kiss Fawn on her lips.  
.................  
Dana's eyes widened and she slowly kissed him back brining him closer to her body.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek  
.....................

Leo looked at Dana "Dana you are not a burden trust you are not I love you." kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kisses her on her forehead and wraps his arms around her.  
..................  
She leaned into his touch. But then she put an arm over her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looks at him smiling  
........................

Leo strokes her face smiling "Its going to be okay Dana" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph lays down next to her and strokes her face.  
................  
Dana looks up at him.  
"Still feel like hell."  
She tries to get up but she winces in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kisses his and lays back down  
....................

Leo comes by to check up on her 

Leo: Hey Dana, how are feeling? :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph just hugs her again and kisses her on her cheek.  
................  
Dana was done eating and drinking water and she just laid down on the couch looking at the ceiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods smiling 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph hugs her back.  
"Yeah don't worry about it. Just give Dana some space."  
He smiled at her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looks at him sitting up hugging him "Really?"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went over to her and took the blanket off of her.  
"It's going to be okay Fawn. You'll see."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I screwed up big time with Dana. *covering herself up with the blanket laying down*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Fawn was still in her room and Raph came in to see her.  
"What's wrong Fawn?" He asked her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Back to Fawn and Raph......

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok" she called out to him. So began to eat her pizza and she drank her water.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Eat the pizza and Don wants you to drink plenty of water and I'll be in the dojo if you need me okay *kissing her forehead before heading for the dojo to train* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just blushes a light pink and buries her face in a pillow so Leo couldn't see her blushing.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kisses her cheek smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled back.  
"Ahh no problem Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: *smiled hugging her* Thanks Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine then. I give up. You do what you want. Geez you are so stubborn Leo but it's too cute!"  
Dana said with a smile on her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes, Dana I will 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok. But please don't feel like this anymore."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Well its just I feel horrible Dana that's all and if I am I need to know so I stop it and fix you know what I mean? *not angry*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok. I understand. It's just you put me on the spot there before."  
Dana said as she laid down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looks at her confused 

Leo: Dana, don't apologized to me you haven't done nothing wrong please don't yell I'm not mad with you but me for hurting you and myself. *sighed* I had to tell you. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I don't know Leo! What do you want me to say? I'm sorry!"  
Dana said out loud.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo sighed sitting there on the floor

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh I'm not really sure. I can't answer that."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'm horrible aren't I Dana?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just sat there shocked and she stopped crying. She didn't know what to say or do.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I snapped okay I hate not being there to protect you Dana. *sighing not looking away from her* It hurts me to see you like this Dana seeing you look like a glass doll and getting broken. I can't be there to stop it I'm sorry they deserved what they got because no one has the right to hurt not even me. *shows her the cuts on his wrists* Sorry I never told Dana about this Dana this happened when you and Fawn were with Casey and April. I realized what I did and it hurt me. I haven't don't since then I don't know what's wrong with Dana? I love you so much God...... *sits down on the floor*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Took care of it? What do you mean you took care of it? Let me guess you tracked down the purple dragons and beat them up? That doesn't solve anything! That's not going to help at all because it's too late and the damage has already been done!"  
Dana said with tears in her eyes and she practically yelled it at him. She was breathing heavily.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Its okay Dana I took care of it :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She noticed Leo come back into the lair.  
"Leo where'd you go? What were you doing?"  
Dana asked wondering.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo tracked down the Purple Dragons beating them up then went back to the lair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just wondered what the hell just happened. She shrugged and started to eat and watched tv.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo doesn't say anything leaving his weapons behind heading out of the lair after kissing Dana.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't hug him back.  
"How does that make you feel Leo? Knowing others that weren't you like Donnie and Mikey were also inside me doing things to me? Tell me how that makes you feel Leo because it makes me feel awful."  
Dana said still crying.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo hugged her 

Leo: They hurt you not the other way around I love you no matter what. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It was so wrong Leo but there was nothing I could do about it. I feel like a slut. Other people that weren't you were inside me and I felt so violated. I'm sorry."  
Dana said looking off to the side not looking at him started to cry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looks at her knowing something was wrong 

Leo: Hey Dana, what's the matter why are you so glum for honey? *kneeling next to her rubbing her cheek gently*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked down.  
"Thanks Leo. You're too good to me."  
Dana said with her head done looking glum.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo came back lifting her up taking her to the couch that was fixed up for her laying her down covering her up handing her plate of pizza with a glass of water and soda. 

Leo: How is that Dana :) Oh here's the remote 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok" Dana called to him. She just waited for Leo to come back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Okay we have leftovers from your pizza from yesterday and I can take you into the common room after I fix up the couch for you. *heading out*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine I understand but I don't want to be in the lab everyday. I'm hungry plus I wouldn't mind being in the common area and watching a little TV."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I know you do Dana its going to be okay Don just wants you to be in bed for a few more days because of how day your body was abused

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I hate this Leo. I just want to move around freely but I can't right now!" Dana whined.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo caught her in his arms helping her back on the bed 

Leo: Take it easy Dana okay *smiling* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got up and she tried to stand up but she fell.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo walked out of the dojo walking into the lab to see Dana is wake 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

A few hours later Dana woke up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo went to the dojo to train while she was sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok Leo."  
Dana said as she started to fall asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Get some rest okay Dana I'll be back later to check up on you okay *kissing her forehead* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked away embarrassed but she smiled back at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo broke it smiling at her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again as he continued to make her lips bruised and sore.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kept kissing her deeping the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wraps her arms around his neck kissing Leo still.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo cupped his hands to her face not stopping the kiss moaning

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana enjoys kissing him back. He starts to get passionate and she moans a little in the kiss.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kisses her passionately 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You already know Leo. Don't make me say it again. I've already told you."  
Dana said as she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes Dana *smiling gently wiping away her tears* how do you feel about me?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"R-really?"  
Dana said as she looked at Leo with a curious expression.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: You are beautiful, sweet, stubborn sometimes, understanding, beautiful smile, great cook seriously you should make food like this more *smiling*, great friend towards my brothers mainly Don and great towards Fawn you two are so close like sisters its great to have a friend like that, your a fighter Dana I'm sure there is more but those are thing I notice that show all the time when I see you. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't kiss him back. She was still too upset. She separated from Leo and asked him,  
"Why do you even love me Leo?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Stop beating your self up I don't want too go anywhere please don't say that please. *kisses her*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You want to know what they did to me? They almost killed me! You could've lost me Leo forever. They gang raped me hurt me and almost killed me. I deserved to have die though. I wish I was dead. It hurts too much."  
She said as she didn't cry anymore but she looked in the other direction away from Leo clenching her fists.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'm not going to leave Dana ever just as long you don't leave me Dana. I will never leave you promise okay. Just promise me you'll calm down so you can get better Dana please. I'm sorry, I didn't stop you or follow you. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

But it wasn't working. She still made herself so upset that she still couldn't stop shaking.  
"I don't want to be alone Leo. Please don't leave me!"  
She said as more tears streamed down her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: No you shouldn't Dana don't ever say that something like ever. I truly do love you its not your fault please try to relax Dana for me please. *still hugging her rubbing her back* man why are relationships so complicated why can't they just be simple and easy you know *chuckling trying to making her smile* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Leo they should've just killed me. I would be better off dead. I just want to die!" She said as her body began violently shaking and she gripped onto Leo really tightly but winced a little bit.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wipes away her tears hugging her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana could only nod as more tears streamed down her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Try not to say a whole Dana Don said you need to rest okay. *kissing her forehead* You're welcome Dana, I still love you. *sitting down in the chair*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just took the flowers.  
"T-thanks L-Leo." Was all she could manage to get out. She began to cry a little.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo came in and saw she was awake and handed her flowers

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana woke up after sleeping some more. She tried to get up which she managed to do but she couldn't go anywhere because she couldn't really walk.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Few Hours Later......

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just looked in the other direction and she didn't say anything.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo saw this and kissed her forehead whispering sweet things to her trying to relax her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana opened her eyes and she looked around and she saw Leo and Donnie. She looked terrible. Dana hissed a little bit because she was still in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Lep: She needs help she fell over on the ground please help her 

Don: Yes Leo just leave and I'll get...

Leo: I'm staying to help her 

Don: Okay

Few Hours Later.....

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

All Dana could feel was someone picking her up. She opened her eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo turned around and went over to Dana lifting her up taking her to Don

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't say anything. She tried to move still but she was still in so much pain that she collapsed to the ground.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo thought Don walked back in the dojo and did not turn around

Leo: Donnie, she's not coming back I blow it everytime with her I seriously suck at this relationship with her. She walked out on me because I just don't get it and romantic for her the way she wants it to be and I don't know how I'm trying Don really I am it's just that I don't know what I am doing wrong. Really I don't it's eating me up

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighs.  
"Fine I will. Thanks again Donnie."  
Dana said as she hugged him again. She leaves Donnie's lab and she goes to talk to Leo. But she looks like hell though. She doesn't look at Leo either.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don lifted her head to for her to look at him "You listen my brother is crazy about you I see the way he looks at you he deeply loves you go talk to him please" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I don't want to see him. And I bet he doesn't want to see me either. He probably hates me anyway." Dana said as she put her head down looking at the ground.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don ruffled her hair while he hugged her "It's going to be okay Dana you should tell Leo what happened to you, okay" smiling softly

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She still continued to cry and she wrapped her arms around Donnie embracing him tightly still shaking a little.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don hugged her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks Donnie." She said as she started to shake and she still continued to cry putting her face in her hands.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don looked at her confused as to why she was apologizing to him for because it wasn't her fault. 

Don: Don't apologize its not your fault Dana here this is going to sting. *cleaning up her wounds and bandaging them up* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well I went for a walk to blow off some steam and get some air when I got ambushed by purple dragons and then they almost killed me as you can see plus they gang raped me so I'm really sore and in pain down there. It was really hard to get here without collapsing. I'm sorry Donnie."  
Dana said as she sagged to the ground and she started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks clutching herself.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don looks up from his notes "Yeah sure what happened to you?: 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana angrily shouts at her.  
"What the hell Fawn? I know not everything is about me! I never said it was! And wrong I am not living in a fantasyland at all whatsoever. Like I said I am not defensive and I do not overreact to stuff! Ugh Forget it Fawn! Just go live your life and you can stop preaching to me because that's all you're doing right now! I'm not making anyone look like a bad guy! Why does everyone always assume wrong things about me when they're not even true!"  
Dana yells at her as she throws the picture at the wall and it smashes to pieces. She leaves Fawn's apartment and she goes to the lair. Still in pain from all her injuries she goes to see Donnie.  
"Hey Donnie. It's me. Can you patch me up? I practically almost died out there." She said to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: You were mugged Dana. Sorry, I'm not a good enough friend for you okay and Leo is trying here. You keep living a fantasyland and look if you don't want to see me ever again fine but you want its hard for anyone to get close to you if you shut people because of what happened. You keep beating yourself up about it stop it. Leo isn't a mean guy neither is Raph Donnie and Mikey or me. I'm sick and tired of you treating people like this. Like we are the bad guys its ridiculous. I care about the well being of the people I care about because if I didn't do honestly think we would have helped you. Would get off your high horse already and wake up because you are hurting me and especially Leo because he loves you I can see it. He's doing the best he can geez I don't take sides okay you ask I tell you and its like its never good enough for you. Would just talk to him and work it out and just tell what you want because communicating in a relationship is important no communication its stressful and arguments happen all the time. You are not communicating with him though I bet he is with you. You overreact when someone asks you how your feeling and blow up in your face its annoying and really stupid knock it off. I'm telling you this as a friend because believe it or not I am your friend and always will be I'm not some random person off the street telling you this. You think everything is about you and its not you get so defensive all the time. I'm trying to be a friend be I do care that's why I'm telling you this you blame everyone for what you say and twist things around to make them look like they are the bad guys when they are not. The people who did this to you are okay. God...... *looks away* I'm glad you are okay Dana I won't have gone after you if I didn't care honestly I wouldn't have but I did you want to know why I did. Because I do care about you I've protected you, cared about you, stuck up for you, and respected you. I know you keep telling me and Leo you know but I don't think you do because I honestly don't know what to say to you any more Dana. If you hate that's up to you *pulls out a picture of them together handing it her* but I do. *slames the door to her room*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

When Dana woke up she was at Fawn's apartment and she felt really sore and in pain down there. She had bruises scratches and other injuries all over her body and he clothes were ripped by the couch she was laying on. Everything was still a blur to her.  
"What the hell happened?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was in her dog form and found her unconscious barking for Raph to hear her. Fawn whimpering nuzzling her face.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was still unconscious.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Raph we need to go after her right know some things wrong come on. 

Fawns out and they look for Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Seriously Fawn you're suppose to be on my side with this but you're taking Leo's side! I understand but you are wrong on two things Fawn. One I did let go of the past and two I did not build up walls around me at all whatsoever. It was a mistake in calling you. You're supposed to be my friend. Bye Fawn."  
Dana said as she hung up the phone and threw it on her bed. She decided to needed some air so she went for a walk in NYC and pretty soon she got ambushed by purple dragons. She tried her best to fight them off with her skills Fawn taught her but there were too many and soon she was knocked out and everything went black after that.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Dana, you got to understand something about the turtles they never have date and are new at this just like we are okay. Leo isn't going to know everything about relationships okay when he tries and tell me what happens you expect him know these things when he doesn't know he's a guy okay. You can't have a nervous break down because he doesn't know these things okay. Ive seen how you act around guys and you got to let the past go please. Leo and guys are trying here okay and Leo does love you you have built walls around you please break them would you.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph had more popcorn and drank some of his soda. That's when Fawn got a call from Dana again.  
.....................  
Once she got to her apartment she didn't cry anymore but she called Fawn again.  
"Fawn? Hey I am so sorry for bothering you again but it's Leo again. I just walked out on him because of all the stuff he kept on saying to me. I'm through and done Fawn. Until he changes I will not be with him." Dana said over the phone.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn watched with drinking her soda  
........................

Leo got up heading into the dojo to train

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Ralph began to eat popcorn with her watching the movie.  
....................  
Dana jus got angry and furious then.  
"What the hell Leo? Stop copying what I said! I know what I said because I remember what I said! And no I am not being defensive at all whatsoever! You're being defensive! And don't you dare Leo! No one does that! That's not part of a normal relationship! Screw this Leo! I'm going. I don't need your crap but then again that's all I get from you. You're never nice to me! Well goodbye Leo!"  
Dana said as she started to cry a little and she ran out of the lair going back up to the surface and to her apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn watched eating the popcorn  
...............

Leo: I'm being defensive I didn't know I wasn't being romantic enough for sorry you never told me this until now and you never what I'm talking I'm just going to record everything and play it be to you then you can hear yourself because your the only one being and acting that way. I just asked a simple question why you were and this is what you said "Seriously Leo? Dude I don't want to fight with you believe me I don't but you are so dense Leo when it comes to being in a relationship. That's not I wanted you to do. Just like the ice cream on my face in the park why couldn't you do it for the sauce? Nevermind Leo I give up of trying to do anything for you because you'll never get it."  
Dana sighed as she sat down. That's exactly what you said after I asked you what's the matter. So, your the one who was being defensive not me.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continued to watch the movie.  
.....................  
Dana just looked at him.  
"Seriously Leo I didn't even understand what the hell you just said! I did make up my mind! Long ago actually. But you're just so dense. Seriously Leo be romantic for once. Geez is that so much to ask for? I'm sorry Leo but this had been eating at me for awhile so I had to let it out. I'm sorry."  
Dana said quietly and got up and just paced around the common area.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn cuddled with him.   
...,................

Leo: Okay...........I wasn't being defensive that's you right now. I am not angry I saw you were upset and I was just asking if you were okay geez. Now I can't ask you if your okay I'm not to you because every time I do you get defensive geez I you just told me in the kitchen not to now your upset because I'm not doing it make up your mind Dana would you. I can't mind you Im not telepathic okay. Now I am upset because talk me like that all the time then blame me for not listening but I do. Man then its always my fault. Honestly Dana seriously you honestly expect me to understand you want me to do. *sits down not looking at her*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph cuddles with her and watches the movie too.  
..................  
"Seriously Leo? Dude I don't want to fight with you believe me I don't but you are so dense Leo when it comes to being in a relationship. That's not I wanted you to do. Just like the ice cream on my face in the park why couldn't you do it for the sauce? Nevermind Leo I give up of trying to do anything for you because you'll never get it."  
Dana sighed as she sat down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles watching the movie  
.................

Leo: What's the matter?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph puts his arms around her again.  
...................  
Dana sighed. She accepted the napkin and she wiped her face and after she was done she threw her trash away and then sat back down on the couch with an annoyed look on her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Cool :) puts it in then sits down  
.....................

Leo sits down next to her handing her a napkin grabbing a slice

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Alright sounds good Fawn." Raph said to her.  
...............  
"Yeah I know but it's ready now. I got it Leo. Thanks."  
Dana said as she got her pizza and she sat down on the couch and started to eat it. Little did she know that she got some sauce on her cheeks nose and by the corners of her mouth.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Ghost Rider :)  
.......................

Leo: I was watching it for you

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph shrugged.  
"I don't know whatever you want to watch babe."  
...............  
Dana was done cleaning herself off and she came back and took out her pizza.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: What do you want to watch now :)  
...................

Leo watches the pizza for her until she gets back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph after a while decided to change the channel.  
...............  
"Finally. Be back soon."  
Dana said as she dashed off to the bathroom.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laughed too  
.................

Leo stopped "Okay okay go clean up sweetie"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph laughed again at the show.  
..............  
"Leo I want to clean myself off. Please don't tickle me again. Anything but that!" Dana whined and laughed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled eating popcorn  
................

Leo laughed "I didn't think of that but you know......" tickling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Rh ate popcorn and continued to watch the show.  
..................  
"Don't play dumb Leo. I know what you were going to do. You were going to lick it all off my face and hands and we all know where that would've led to."  
Dana said still blushing pink.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn eating popcorn  
...........,..........

Leo smiled "Okay and what do you think I'm going to do?" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph laid his head on top of hers.  
..............  
Dana suddenly got surprised and she blushed like crazy. Waving her hands in front of her face she said,  
"D-don't d-do t-that Leo. You surprise me. And it's ok. I'll just wash myself off. Don't get any funny ideas."  
She stuttered and sternly said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid her head on his shoulder smiling watching the show  
...................

Leo walked in chuckling "What happened to you, you look like someone set off a bomb in here" willing off her face

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph started laughing with her too and snuggled her into him.  
................  
Dana got up because she wanted to sir although she was hungry so she went into the kitchen to make a pizza. However she became a mess and her face and hands were covered in flour and sauce.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laughed at the funny parts of the show  
.....................

Leo smiled 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled and put his arm around Fawn watching the tv show.  
..................  
Dana lightly moaned a little. She quickly realized what she did and she stopped.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

"You're welcome sweetie" said Fawn smiling sitting down

They watched a Everybody Loves Raymond  
.....................

Leo closed his eyes nuzzling her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Hey thanks babe." Raph said to Fawn accepting it.  
...............  
Dana put her hand on his face and brought his face to hers almost centimeters away from kissing. She put her forehead to Leo's and closed her eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn got up grabbing popcorn and sodas coming back setting the popcorn between them handing him a soda.   
.......................

Leo snuggled and kissed her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Fawn and Raph were watching tv in her apartment.  
.................  
Dana snuggles up to Leo and kisses his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo lays down with her in his eyes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana closed her eyes and she was happy.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled rubbing her back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She rested in his arms and smiled back at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana squeaked when Leo suddenly hugged her. She loved his arms around her. They made her feel safe and protected.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled hugging her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just facepalmed herself and she groaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled "Okay then we won't then" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed at him. She shrugged.  
"Doesn't matter to me. You can if you want to."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yeah I know I just want to tell you. I always feel better telling you my feelings. So, you want to tell Fawn we are together again or should I? *smiling*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and went over to him and hugged him and stroked his cheek. She put her head under his chin.  
"Leo it's ok. Stop beating yourself up over this. That's what you told me. Don't beat yourself up. And it's ok Leo. It's in the past now. Just move forwards." Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I know and hurts me all the time knowing I put you through that honestly it does and I know my brothers are going through it. Mikey is doesn't understand these feelings and they make him act overly high on these emotions. Don and I feel horrible that's why I do my best to train and mediate and Don is in his lab we try to do our daily routine to keep us occupied but that night something snapped in me and I couldn't control it any more believe I kept trying to stop myself but there nothing I could do to stop it. I know you it this but I just need to tell how I felt about this. I just feel better telling you this because I just want to be honest with you no matter what you know. I'm angry just disappointed in myself I put you through it.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah I can see that and he did that to Donnie because Donnie had sx with Fawn and Donnie knew that Fawn was Raph's girlfriend. FYI Leo do you know that I first because of what you made me do I hated you for that? But then I realized it wasn't your fault and you couldn't control it. I'm sorry Leo.'  
Dana said as she sat down and looked down at the ground.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I see well I think Raph can tell us how he found them because Raph would never act like towards Donnie for no reason. Plus, Raph is aggressive on his season than the rest of us. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"No that's not what happened at all. He told me everything. He wasn't hurting Fawn at all. He just went over to her apartment and he raped Fawn but Fawn was enjoying it like how I did and then Raph came and saw it and found out and beat him up because he touched his girl. I understand it was to protect his mate but he still went too far when he did that to Donnie. Just like how you did to Donnie when you found out he raped me as well. I still feel sorry for him."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: You know me and Raph don't get along really well but he clearly loves Fawn and he's never hurt Donnie ever. Now I understand but like I said before everyone does crazy things when they truly love someone. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when that happened. I wasn't there and I'm sorry for that Dana. I can't let it hurt me because I know you love me and you know that I love you too. Raph and Fawn have the same love for each other. He's never acted this towards any one like he does with Fawn. Don must have been hurting her and Raph stopped it. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just laughed.  
"Yeah I know it is. This reminds me when I patched Donnie up just recently. God he looked awful. Stupid Raph!"   
Dana said as she frowned a little.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo lifted her up taking her over to the couch cleaning her scrape and putting on bandages on the scrape 

Leo: There its going to get better

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just had a smile on her face and she laughed.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a little scrape is all."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo helped her up concerned "Honey, are you okay?" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still ran from Leo laughing as well that is until she fell and tripped.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo up chasing her around the laughing having fun with her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed with relief but that smirk of his was really starting to freak her out. She didn't want to know what he has planned in store for her so she quickly backed away frightened.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Fine fine fine I will stop okay *smirking*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Leo please stop it. I can't take anymore of this." Dana whined clearly in suffering as she couldn't help but laugh.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo laughed "Never!!!" continued to tickle him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh no Leo. Don't you even think about it! I am very ticklish. Hahaha stop it!" Dana whined as she laughed and giggled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo chuckled at this smiling tickling her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and pouted.  
"Fine. Looks like I won't be able to win this one."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Everyone deserves someone and I deserve you and you deserve me. I to be with Dana please don't keep saying that to me please

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stopped crying and she turned her head and looked at Leo in his eyes.  
"Leo you're the best. I don't deserve you."  
She says she put her head down not looking at him. She clenched her fists.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I understand honey please don't cry I'm not mad its not your fault seriously I love you I'm glad you told me. *hugging her*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Partially. But this is what's been bothering me and please don't get mad at me for this but I enjoyed it. Not just with you but with everyone else too. I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it. You guys were wanting me all the time never giving me a break and my body betrayed me all those times."  
Dana said as she turned her head and looked the other way so Leo couldn't see her cry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo got angry with Mikey but just let it out a sigh.

Leo: Okay *fuming* I won't but was that what was bothering you Dana?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Well Leo there's something I've been meaning to tell you since we're being honest here. Mikey had sex with me three times. Two of the times was when after I stabbed you he came by my house and he had sex with me twice there. I'm so sorry. But I couldn't stop him. He raped me Leo but please don't beat him up. He couldn't control it."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled holding her close not letting her go

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wraps her arms around him and brings him close to her chest and rubs his face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo lays down next to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana chuckles and she gets out of Leo's grasp and she goes to the couch and lays down on it and looks at the ceiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo laughs too

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana giggled and smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo hugged her tight but being gentle

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed into his kiss and just let him kiss her but still kissing him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kissed her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded and she smiled at him. She kissed Leo on the corner of his lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Was upset and frustrated and I had to honest with you and hide any thing from you because what a relationship is not supposed be based on secrets both people have to be honest and open. You better believe it Missy because I'm never going to stop loving you until die even I won't. *chuckling* I feel better letting my feelings out don't you feel like a weight is off your shoulders *smiling*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I'm surprised you don't hate me Leo. Everyone in my life always hated me. You're the first person to have ever said that they love me."  
Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled wiping away his tears and her's

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana dried off her tears and she put her hands on his plastron chest and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo hugged her and he still cried

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana couldn't say anything. Her arms stayed at her sides. She just continued to cry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: *grabbed her around her waist* Well stop running because I understand finally now you have finally told me. I don't want to break up with you never stopped loving you. I'm not an angel either but I moved on I've been holding feels for so long because I didn't understand most of but I do now. Look I know why you drive me crazy just me listen please. Dana you've through hell but you've never let it bother it only does when you talk about, your strong, stubborn, loving, caring, and really are beautiful even though you say you arent . You're not monster those people assholes and didn't understand you. I'm sorry those things happened and I have not been any better. I just can't stop thinking about Dana you mess me up but in a good way. I can't sleep when your not here because I love holding you in my arms because I safe and know you are too. I'm a worrier because of my job I do all the time. I'm sorry I'm hurting you truly am sorry. I just love so much Dana. *kissing her tears streaming down his face*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was still angry and sad and upset.  
"Seriously Leo? What the hell? How could you even say that? Yes I do want to be with you and what the hell are you talking about that night? Of course I want you. I want you everyday of my life because I love you Leo. Just calm down and take a chill pill okay? I'm not leaving. I'm just upset? You're right I am running away. I've been doing that all my life but then again no one was ever there for me and no one will ever be there for me. I'm just a lost cause Leo. But don't pity me. Fine Leo break up with me for good if you want. I won't hold it against you. I realized that I am an awful person. I'm sorry."  
Dana said as she was about to walk away

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo answered "Well its true, you never told me that I'm sorry to hear that Dana. Yes, just running away from your problems because that always fixes everything by running away I'm trying to understand. You are the one who is focusing this whole thing around you because I haven't been center this around me. Suck it up Dana, would you because this is ridiculous I'm getting sick and tired of being treated like the bad guy here. You running away from your problems doesn't solve anything it just comes back to haunt you. I didn't run away you made it clear that night you didn't want me. I had to put me feelings because you think I'm not open well I'm being open and it just pisses you off make up your mind with what you want me to because it gets confusing. If you want to leave I'm not going to come fine but I better see you back here if you do that *trying hold back his already streaming feeling breath was getting harder to swallow* so just go since you don't want to be with me okay" turns away.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just suddenly got angry and she finally snapped. She slapped Leo really hard across his face. She was breathing heavily.  
"How dare you say that to me Leo? That was a very sexist remark you just said right there! And I don't know what I want from you! I don't know anymore but I guess I never knew anyway. Maybe it's because I am insecure okay? Maybe that's why. I wasn't exactly raised by loving parents okay plus the constant bullying! Never mind I'm going. Have a nice life Leo!"  
Dana said as she was getting up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo came out of his room seeing her on the couch sat in front of her 

Leo: Hey Dana, I had to let those feelings out I have to be the responsible one all the Dana to make sure nothing happens to me family or friends. I've told you everything so I guess everything wasn't good enough for you. Just talk to me want to you want from me Dana you still haven't told that. *fuming and confused* Why is it so hard for women to be open with the man and expect the man to know everything?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just didn't know what to do now.  
"I've tried everything. I don't know what else is there for me to do or say anymore. Maybe I should just not ever come back."  
She said to no one. She just sat down on the couch in the common area and just cried.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo let go heading into his room closing the door not slamming it 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just stood there in shock and frozen and dumbfounded.  
"W-what the hell Leo? That's why you were mad at me and wouldn't talk to me this whole time just because I called you bipolar just one freakin time? Geez Leo suck it up get over it and be a man. Geez. Talk about overreacting. Leo I can't deal with this drama. But I'm sorry Leo."  
She said as she tried to get out of Leo's grip but he wouldn't let her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo grabs her hand "Finally I you tell something like I'm supposed to know and I am open with you I told everything about me and my family. You have just told me about you using self defense on someone. When I ask you how your fine you stutter and just say whatever its nothing. You don't think this new for me? Your my first girlfriend I'm sorry you think I'm not open with you but I am I have been. The only time when your open with me is when you get ticked off with me because I don't understand what your feeling how can I when you don't tell me anything because I tell how you feel towards you. I do my best okay and I'm sorry don't see that but I don't accuse people for having a metal disorder that's wrong and labeling someone and that's why I didn't talk to you all this time. I'm sorry miscommunicated something okay you want to know how many people do that Mikey is a good example for that but none of us say something like. I don't tell you have a metal disorder do or have I? That really hurt me when you said to me. I'm sorry I missed you it was weird not having you sleep next to me I missed holding you when I slept okay geez. You're so literal about everything." 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph looks at her too.  
"Yeah I hope they do too."  
.................  
"What the tell Leo? You've got it all wrong! That's not it! You may not be bipolar but you're certainly as hell acting like it! I can't read your damn mind. I'm not a mind reader! I won't get it unless you tell me. You never tell me anything. Look Leo I just wanted to apologize for whatever I said that made you upset. I still love you Leo with all my heart. Fine if you don't want to hear or see from again I understand but just to let you know I've never done this before. You were my first boyfriend. Bye Leo."  
Dana said as she cried and she slumped and started to exit the lair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods hugging her watching her leave then looks over at Raph 

Fawn: I hope they work things things out *looking at him*   
........................,...................

Leo was training in his dojo when he saw Dana and just turned away from her. 

Leo: Why are you back Dana I thought you didn't want to deal with this any more. I'm not bipolar, its hard for me to know thing you want when you don't want to say how you feel or want me to do. When I tell you how I feel you get all bent out of shape about it telling your not worth it. You beat yourself up when ever I tell nice things about you. Or when you wanted to sex with me and I didn't know you wanted it you yelled at for getting the hint that you wanted me too. Excuse me, for not getting it. Now just leave me alone I got it you don't need to keep beating yourself up any more now if you'll excuse me I'm going to me room to mediate. *brushes past her heading for his room*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I did. I said I love you to him. Well ok I will go see him. Thanks Fawn."  
Dana hugged Fawn and left her apartment and went to the lair and looked for Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Well that doesn't explain anything about why he would? Maybe you should talk to about this and tell him how you towards maybe something you sent him away and you know you said it or maybe he wants to hear you say it too. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yes he does. He's been telling me that he loves me. I was surprised at first and then I was happy he kept on saying that to me."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Does he tell you how he feels about? How do you react when he does? 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"No he hasn't called me. There were so many things I said to him but I don't understand why he keeps getting mad at me. I'm so confused."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Has he called you? Or anything like that? What did you say to him to make you want to not talk to you any more?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still continued to cry.  
"Well we had a big ass fight and then he walked out on me after I yelled at him.!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looks at the door opening letting Dana in walking her over to the couch. 

Fawn: Dana what's happened? 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph looks at her with worry.  
"Is everything ok?" He asks.  
.................  
Dana goes over to Fawn's apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn heard Dana crying "Slow down Dana what do mean Leo broke up with you? Come over and explain okay" hangs up looks at Raph with concern in her eyes and sit down on the couch.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph finished his coffee and put it in her sink.  
"Thanks for the coffee babe." He said as he kissed her.  
..................  
Dana took her cell phone out and called Fawn.  
"Hey Fawn. Listen I really need to talk to someone right now. I think Leo broke up with me."  
She said as she cried.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled finished her coffee cleaning her cup up  
....................

Leo was training and mediating 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph still drinking his coffee.  
....................  
Dana leaves her apartment and goes to the park.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo left the apartment never coming back.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned.  
"Yes you are Leo! You are acting bipolar right now! I don't understand why you left your room after I said positive nice stuff about you! What you did made no sense! And excuse me? Me overreacting? I'm not overreacting to anything! Who said your good enough for me? I never said that! I said I'm not good enough for you! Like I said before I know there are different kinds of love but that wasn't what I was getting at! God Leo. I don't know what to do anymore!"  
She storms past him and slams her bedroom door.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo answered "I'm not bipolar Dana, I don't understand why you are angry with me for I'm glad we are together but you over react to me saying negative tells about yourself and thinking I'm not good enough for you. I'm sorry I care about you and love you. I love my family and friends too and I still do. I understand what you want me to do?" sighed

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hears the knock and she goes over to the window. She unlocks it and let's Leo in. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.  
"What do you want Leo?" She asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo knocked on her window not understanding why she kept calling that one minute she's happy then next minute she gets upset when him and she refuses to him anything.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just in case locked all her windows and her doors. She went into the kitchen and was making a sandwich.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo followed her to her apartment he was getting sick of her saying he was bipolar.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just sat there shocked. Now she was upset angry and mad. She stormed out of Leo's room.  
"You know what? Fuck you then Leo. Go blow it out your ass. I don't know what I just said that made so upset. You're so bipolar. Ugh I can't deal with this anymore. I'm leaving!"   
Dana said as she exited the lair went up to the surface and went back to her apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo didn't say anything to her and just walked out of his room

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana now felt bad about what she just said to Leo. She went over to Leo and caressed his face and brought his forehead to hers and closed her eyes.  
"Leo you're misunderstanding what I meant. You being in love is not weird. And no nothing is wrong with you. Are you kidding me? Everything is right with you. I've never felt more alive than everytime I'm with you. You are an awesome special turtle Leo."  
Dana said as she just flashed Leo a grin.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

"Why is me being in love weird for you? What is wrong with me Dana?" Leo was upset.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I know there are different kind of Leo. I already knew that. But seriously. This is getting a little too weird. You're freaking me out Leo."   
Dana said as she started to get up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo answered "Then that would hurt me and break my heart. Because that's what happens when you love someone Dana. You always do crazy things when your deeply in love with someone. I love my friends and family there are different kinds of love"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Huh? What? Really? B-but that's just crazy! You can't make your whole life be about me and revolve around me. You have your friends your brothers and your father. And Leo yes you can live on without me even if I am not in your life anymore."  
Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo sighed "I can't live without Dana, I stop thinking about you. I could barely sleep"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was just silent. She took comfort in Leo's arms and loved the warmth he was giving her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo didn't stop holding her loving her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She looked at him and she still pouted but she hugged him back not saying anything.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo walked over to her hugged her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Leo I know that already. You told me this before. And okay Leo whatever you say."  
Dana said as she shrugs and she goes over to the wall and slumps down to the ground and hugs her knees to her chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "You aren't a murderer you were protecting someone you loved and you. You were scared and your survival instincts kicked in you were not trying to hurt him. I've killed someone out in Central America."

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Still though. The fact remains that I killed someone and took away someone's life. The guilt always comes back and torments me. My hands are bloodied and dirty. I'm a murderer."  
Dana said as she still cried and now silent tries to walk out of his room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looked at her "You were being treated with your life it was self defense it wasn't your fault Dana."

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah they are crazy for calling me that and they did. Years ago I was at a hospital with my mom and this guy comes in and threatens to shoot anyone. The secretary gave him the money and he was about to leave so I grabbed his leg and bit him really hard causing him to drop his gun. He was about to kill me and before I knew it my hand grabbed his gun and I shot him square in his skull. He collapsed to the ground and died. The next day it was all over the news and ppl at my school starting bullying me and calling me names and hated me. That's why."  
Dana said as she still continued to cry in her hands.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo answered "Give you hand Dana" looks at it "You what's funny I don't see any monster eyes any where. Why were people calling you a monster Dana? I love you Dana, have you met me people call me a monster honestly. I think any one is crazy to call you that."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Because Leo that's what I've been called all my life! I started to believe it was true! It's not my fault what I did in the past yet it still comes back to haunt me and ppl started calling me a monster for it! How could you even love me to begin with? I don't deserve you!"  
Dana said as she put her face in her hands and cried.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Okay :) 

Fawn handed Raph a cup of coffee  
.........................

Leo sighed "Dana you are beautiful to me your eyes, skin, and hair are beautiful to me. Personality is beautiful why do you think of yourself as a monster when I see this *gestures to all of her* all the time"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Hey it's me Hitgre. My account got a four week suspension. Let's continue the rp on this my new account. Please re send me your part of the rp. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Dana was done eating and continued to watch one of her favorite shows.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo joined her sitting down watching sleepy hollow with her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Once she was done making her sandwich and she made a fruit and vegetable salad she sat down on the couch in the common area and ate.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "That's fine honey" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just liked at the pizza and sighed.  
"Ugh no more pizza Leo. I need to eat healthy. I'm going to have something else."  
Dana looked through the fridge and found some fruits and vegetables plus she was making a sandwich.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo pulled out a pizza box warming up the pizza on a plate

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana followed him into the kitchen. Her stomach started to growl. She scratched her head in embarrassment.  
"Alright let's see what I'm going to have." Dana said as she rummaged through the kitchen.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Well let's get something to eat *heading out towards the kitchen*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nods. "Yeah me too."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo broke the kiss "Hey I'm hungry you?" smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered a little as he continued to kiss her deeply.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back and moaned a little while they continued to make out. Dana put her hands on his plastron chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo began French kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You can do better than that Leo." Dana said as she smirked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "No problem Dana" kissing her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph fell asleep next to her.  
..................  
"Thanks Leo."   
Dana got up and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sleeping  
........................

Leo: Sorry, I'm not trying to hurt just clean it sweetie *cleaning the scratch gently*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph laid down next to her.  
.................  
Dana winced.  
"Oww Leo be careful. It hurts!" Dana whined.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid down resting  
.............

Leo noticed the scratch cleaning it

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Alright then those are the names we will name them then." Raph said as he nodded and kissed Fawn on her cheek.  
...............  
Dana got up and scratched the back of her head.  
"Yeah I'm okay." She said sheepishly as she smiled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods "I liked those names too" smiling   
........................,..

Leo got up going over to her helping her up "Hey Dana you okay?" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well personally I like Jacylan for a girl and Eugene for a boy."  
..................  
Dana suddenly got so flustered and nervous after Leo kissed her on her cheek she scooted backwards to the edge of the bed and fell backwards off the bed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Well I was thinking of a lot of girl names: Lucy, Susan, Sarah, Jeanette, Eleanor, Brittany, Ashley, Angel, Amber, Samantha, Rachel, Jennifer, Jessica, Dawn, Jacylan, Natasha, Renee, Diana, Danielle, Mikayla, Katie, Catherine, Laura, Sirene, and Heather.  
Boy names: James, Michel, Jackson, Samuel, Frank, Fred, Harry, Henry, Dylan, Zachery, Shawn, Brett, Matthew, Eugene, Tree, Jordon, Jacob, Edward, Seth, Blake, Luke, Timothy, Chris, Jason, Brian, John, Nicholas, Christian, Philip, Edmund, and Peter. Which one of boys and girls name do like the most?   
...........................

Leo chuckled kissing her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her.  
"Yeah we should. I can't think of any though. Do you have any good names babe?"  
..................  
Dana blushed lightly a little at the endearment he just called her. Then she smiled.  
"Morning sleepyhead."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled "We should figure out a girl name and boy name for the baby"   
..................................

Leo stirred yawning waking up looking over at her smiling "Morning beautiful" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put a hand on her stomach and smiled at her.  
"Of course I am. I'm going to be a dad."  
....................  
Dana whispered to Leo.  
"Get up sleepyhead. Rise and shine."  
She said as she kissed Leo on his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled nodding "Of course you too?" rubbing her stomach  
..........................

Leo stirred in his sleep but still sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph followed her and laid down next to her.  
"Are you excited?" He asked her.  
................  
Dana soon woke up and yawned and sat at the edge of Leo's bed and stroked his face while he was sleeping.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finished rinsing her mouth out with water and brushing her teeth nodding her head in response to his question coming out the bathroom heading to her bedroom to lay down  
..........................

Leo kept sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph woke up to the sound of hearing her puke again. He quickly went over to her.  
"Are you ok babe?"  
...................  
Dana stirred a little bit but she snuggled deeper into Leo's arms.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Later in the evening.......

Fawn got up turning back into her half human and half African wild dog form went to the restroom getting sick again  
................................

Leo was sleeping with Dana holding her healing body in his arms

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon quickly fell asleep too.  
...................  
Dana got up slowly but surely. She tried to stand up which she actually managed to do and she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat because she was hungry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was sleeping  
......................

Leo smiled back at her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to pet her and nuzzled her.  
...............  
Dana separated from the kiss and she put her forehead to Leo's and just looked at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn closed her eyes   
.........................

Leo kissed back 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph chuckled and he stroked her ears and her chin.  
..................  
Dana kissed Leo on his lips softly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn licked his hand tail still wagging   
........................

Leo: You're my mate Dana I will never leave and I love you too

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to stroke her head.  
.................  
"Leo I love you. I want to be together with you forever. Don't ever leave me."  
Dana said as she frowned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wagged her tail putting her head on his leg  
.............

Leo smiled kissing her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and went over and sat down next to Fawn on her couch rubbing her gently.  
....................  
Dana was done with her shower and she went back to Leo's room and laid down next to him and kissed his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wagged her tail getting down curling up on the couch  
........................

Leo resting on his bed

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiles at her and let's her do that to him.  
..............  
Dana gets up goes into the bathroom changes out of her clothes and goes into the shower.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looks him walking over nuzzling his hand and put her paws on his shoulders licking his cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph makes it to her apartment and goes inside.  
"Hey Fawn what's wrong?"  
...............  
Dana was sitting on the bed and she looked down at Leo and smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn makes it back to her apartment   
...........

Leo lays down next to her smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph notices Fawn leaving and he follows her.  
................  
"Here Dana this should help with the pain."  
Donnie said as Dana took the medicine he gave her.  
"Thanks Donnie." Dana said.  
"You're welcome. Now you need to get some rest Dana."  
Donnie says as he leaves Leo's room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn walks out of the lair in her African Wild Dog form heading back to her apartment  
....................

Leo stayed with Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Rlph hugs her tightly to his chest.  
................  
Donnie and Leo majestic it back to Dana. Dana got dressed but she was still trying to not let the pain get to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked at her stomach rubbing it smiling getting up hugging him  
..e...............

Leo follows him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks at her.  
................  
"I will give her her medicine then."  
Donnie says as he goes into Leo's room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Okay thanks Donnie *looks at Raph smiling*   
....................

Leo: Don Dana is in pain

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"In about a month."  
Donnie answers her.  
..................  
Dana still groans a little in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Really? How long til find out if the baby is a girl or boy?   
....................

Leo: That's it I'm getting Don *goes to get Don* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put Fawn on the table in Donnie's lab. He checked her and he came to one conclusion.  
"Fawn I am afraid you're pregnant. That's why you've been throwing up with morning sickness."  
.................  
"I'm sure. Oh god ahh it hurts really bad ugh."  
Dana said as she was clutching herself.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned in pain again holding her stomach   
.......................

Leo: You sure?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie looked up from what he was doing.  
"Yes Fawn what is it?"  
.....................  
Dana shook her head.  
"No it's fine. Don't worry about me."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Donnie?  
......................

Leo: Are you sure you don't want Don to check up on you Dana because I can get him over here to give you your medicine he give you yesterday for your pain? *concerned*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon made it back to the lair and he took Fawn to see Donnie in his lab.  
...............  
Dana just gives Leo a smile.  
"It's nothing Leo. I'm fine."  
She says as she grunts a little in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans feeling the pain again holding onto him  
..................

Leo: Hey you okay Dana, what's wrong?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph nods. "Ok let's go then."  
He carries Fawn back to the lair.  
...................  
Dana looks at Leo and giggles and then winces in pain again but it quickly passes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finally stopped and rinsed her mouth out with water drinking water brushing her teeth turns to look at Raph

Fawn: I'm not sure exactly *holds her stomach moaning in pain* I need to see Donnie, Raph.   
......................

Leo wakes up kissing her cheek smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph woke up and gears her puking. He quickly went over to her to see what was wrong.  
"Hey babe are you alright? What's wrong?"  
.....................  
The next morning Dana woke up and stretched. She looked at the ceiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The next morning.........

Fawn woke up rushing to the bathroom getting sick

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph fell asleep next to her and slept.  
...............  
Dana looked over and smiled at him and kissed his cheek and snuggled into him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was sleeping  
..................

Leo continued until he reached his climax putting his seed into her laying next to her wrapping his arms around her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph brought her closer to him and he closed his eyes as well.  
.................  
Dana excited another moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn breathing heavily panting closing her eyes  
.............

Leo continued go in and out her hard and fast

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon reached his climax and he thrusted info her one last time spilling his seed inside then he took out his dick and he collapse next to her wrapping his arms around her.  
.....................  
Dana gasped and moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was moaning loudly   
.................

Leo in and out her hard

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continued to pound into her hitting her g-spot.  
..................  
Dana winced a little at first from feeling pain but she soon felt pleasure and she moaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly saying his name love marks his shoulders   
.............................

Leo taking off her clothes thrusting into her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph grunted as he shoved himself deeper into her gripping her hips tightly and bucking into her.  
.....................  
Dana kissed him back and then she separated from his kiss. She whined.  
"Leo come on. I can't wait anymore. I want you!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned making love marks on his shoulders   
..........................

Leo French kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He took out his tongue and he inserted his dick inside her thrusting into her hard and fast.  
.................  
Dana kissed him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly saying his name  
.................

Leo nods "I'm just making sure Dana" smiling softly at her kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He continued to lick I side her walls and folds of her pussy.  
................  
"Leo it's okay. Please I want you so bad. Don't hold back. I'll be fine."  
She said as she kissed Leo on his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly saying his name arching her back  
......................

Leo stopped knowing body was fragile smiled at her

Leo: Honey, I want to but I want to heal and better first please don't get mad. DX

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph took out his finger and the began to suck on her pussy putting his tongue inside her.  
.................  
Dana whimpered and moaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned arching her back gripping the sheets  
....,....................

Leo cupped his hands on her chest squeezing them gently French kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph spread open her legs and began to insert a finger into her pussy pumping it in and out of her giving her pleasure.  
..................  
Dana put her arms around him and brought him closer to her body.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned his name   
.....,.................

Leo kissing her again

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph punched her boobs and he moved lower kissing her stomach.  
.................  
Dana moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly  
..................

Leo doing the same to her shoulders

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Ralph lifted up her shirt and began to lick and suck on her boobs.  
.......................  
Dana began to moan loudly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned scratching his shoulders  
.................

Leo moved to her neck making hickies and love bites on her neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moved lower and groped her boobs through the fabric of her shirt.  
.....................  
Dana battled her tongue with his and he came out on top as he continued to French kiss her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly rubbing his neck and shoulders  
......................

Leo started French kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

After making out Raph moved his lips down to her neck kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies and lovebites.  
...................  
Dana opened her mouth for him as he shoved his tongue inside her mouth.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wrapped her arms around her moaning  
......................

Leo moaned kissing her deeping it

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth caressing her tongue with his French kissing her.  
..................  
Dana let out a little moan as she deepened the kiss wrapping her hands over the back of his shell.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissing him back  
...............

Leo kept kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and he began to kiss Fawn on her lips.  
.................  
Dana's eyes widened and she slowly kissed him back brining him closer to her body.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek  
.....................

Leo looked at Dana "Dana you are not a burden trust you are not I love you." kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kisses her on her forehead and wraps his arms around her.  
..................  
She leaned into his touch. But then she put an arm over her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looks at him smiling  
........................

Leo strokes her face smiling "Its going to be okay Dana" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph lays down next to her and strokes her face.  
................  
Dana looks up at him.  
"Still feel like hell."  
She tries to get up but she winces in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kisses his and lays back down  
....................

Leo comes by to check up on her 

Leo: Hey Dana, how are feeling? :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph just hugs her again and kisses her on her cheek.  
................  
Dana was done eating and drinking water and she just laid down on the couch looking at the ceiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods smiling 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph hugs her back.  
"Yeah don't worry about it. Just give Dana some space."  
He smiled at her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looks at him sitting up hugging him "Really?"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went over to her and took the blanket off of her.  
"It's going to be okay Fawn. You'll see."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I screwed up big time with Dana. *covering herself up with the blanket laying down*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Fawn was still in her room and Raph came in to see her.  
"What's wrong Fawn?" He asked her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Back to Fawn and Raph......

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok" she called out to him. So began to eat her pizza and she drank her water.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Eat the pizza and Don wants you to drink plenty of water and I'll be in the dojo if you need me okay *kissing her forehead before heading for the dojo to train* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just blushes a light pink and buries her face in a pillow so Leo couldn't see her blushing.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kisses her cheek smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled back.  
"Ahh no problem Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: *smiled hugging her* Thanks Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine then. I give up. You do what you want. Geez you are so stubborn Leo but it's too cute!"  
Dana said with a smile on her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes, Dana I will 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok. But please don't feel like this anymore."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Well its just I feel horrible Dana that's all and if I am I need to know so I stop it and fix you know what I mean? *not angry*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok. I understand. It's just you put me on the spot there before."  
Dana said as she laid down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looks at her confused 

Leo: Dana, don't apologized to me you haven't done nothing wrong please don't yell I'm not mad with you but me for hurting you and myself. *sighed* I had to tell you. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I don't know Leo! What do you want me to say? I'm sorry!"  
Dana said out loud.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo sighed sitting there on the floor

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh I'm not really sure. I can't answer that."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'm horrible aren't I Dana?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just sat there shocked and she stopped crying. She didn't know what to say or do.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I snapped okay I hate not being there to protect you Dana. *sighing not looking away from her* It hurts me to see you like this Dana seeing you look like a glass doll and getting broken. I can't be there to stop it I'm sorry they deserved what they got because no one has the right to hurt not even me. *shows her the cuts on his wrists* Sorry I never told Dana about this Dana this happened when you and Fawn were with Casey and April. I realized what I did and it hurt me. I haven't don't since then I don't know what's wrong with Dana? I love you so much God...... *sits down on the floor*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Took care of it? What do you mean you took care of it? Let me guess you tracked down the purple dragons and beat them up? That doesn't solve anything! That's not going to help at all because it's too late and the damage has already been done!"  
Dana said with tears in her eyes and she practically yelled it at him. She was breathing heavily.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Its okay Dana I took care of it :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She noticed Leo come back into the lair.  
"Leo where'd you go? What were you doing?"  
Dana asked wondering.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo tracked down the Purple Dragons beating them up then went back to the lair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just wondered what the hell just happened. She shrugged and started to eat and watched tv.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo doesn't say anything leaving his weapons behind heading out of the lair after kissing Dana.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't hug him back.  
"How does that make you feel Leo? Knowing others that weren't you like Donnie and Mikey were also inside me doing things to me? Tell me how that makes you feel Leo because it makes me feel awful."  
Dana said still crying.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo hugged her 

Leo: They hurt you not the other way around I love you no matter what. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It was so wrong Leo but there was nothing I could do about it. I feel like a slut. Other people that weren't you were inside me and I felt so violated. I'm sorry."  
Dana said looking off to the side not looking at him started to cry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looks at her knowing something was wrong 

Leo: Hey Dana, what's the matter why are you so glum for honey? *kneeling next to her rubbing her cheek gently*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked down.  
"Thanks Leo. You're too good to me."  
Dana said with her head done looking glum.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo came back lifting her up taking her to the couch that was fixed up for her laying her down covering her up handing her plate of pizza with a glass of water and soda. 

Leo: How is that Dana :) Oh here's the remote 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok" Dana called to him. She just waited for Leo to come back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Okay we have leftovers from your pizza from yesterday and I can take you into the common room after I fix up the couch for you. *heading out*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine I understand but I don't want to be in the lab everyday. I'm hungry plus I wouldn't mind being in the common area and watching a little TV."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I know you do Dana its going to be okay Don just wants you to be in bed for a few more days because of how day your body was abused

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I hate this Leo. I just want to move around freely but I can't right now!" Dana whined.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo caught her in his arms helping her back on the bed 

Leo: Take it easy Dana okay *smiling* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got up and she tried to stand up but she fell.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo walked out of the dojo walking into the lab to see Dana is wake 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

A few hours later Dana woke up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo went to the dojo to train while she was sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok Leo."  
Dana said as she started to fall asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Get some rest okay Dana I'll be back later to check up on you okay *kissing her forehead* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked away embarrassed but she smiled back at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo broke it smiling at her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again as he continued to make her lips bruised and sore.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kept kissing her deeping the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wraps her arms around his neck kissing Leo still.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo cupped his hands to her face not stopping the kiss moaning

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana enjoys kissing him back. He starts to get passionate and she moans a little in the kiss.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kisses her passionately 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You already know Leo. Don't make me say it again. I've already told you."  
Dana said as she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes Dana *smiling gently wiping away her tears* how do you feel about me?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"R-really?"  
Dana said as she looked at Leo with a curious expression.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: You are beautiful, sweet, stubborn sometimes, understanding, beautiful smile, great cook seriously you should make food like this more *smiling*, great friend towards my brothers mainly Don and great towards Fawn you two are so close like sisters its great to have a friend like that, your a fighter Dana I'm sure there is more but those are thing I notice that show all the time when I see you. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't kiss him back. She was still too upset. She separated from Leo and asked him,  
"Why do you even love me Leo?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Stop beating your self up I don't want too go anywhere please don't say that please. *kisses her*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You want to know what they did to me? They almost killed me! You could've lost me Leo forever. They gang raped me hurt me and almost killed me. I deserved to have die though. I wish I was dead. It hurts too much."  
She said as she didn't cry anymore but she looked in the other direction away from Leo clenching her fists.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'm not going to leave Dana ever just as long you don't leave me Dana. I will never leave you promise okay. Just promise me you'll calm down so you can get better Dana please. I'm sorry, I didn't stop you or follow you. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

But it wasn't working. She still made herself so upset that she still couldn't stop shaking.  
"I don't want to be alone Leo. Please don't leave me!"  
She said as more tears streamed down her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: No you shouldn't Dana don't ever say that something like ever. I truly do love you its not your fault please try to relax Dana for me please. *still hugging her rubbing her back* man why are relationships so complicated why can't they just be simple and easy you know *chuckling trying to making her smile* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Leo they should've just killed me. I would be better off dead. I just want to die!" She said as her body began violently shaking and she gripped onto Leo really tightly but winced a little bit.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wipes away her tears hugging her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana could only nod as more tears streamed down her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Try not to say a whole Dana Don said you need to rest okay. *kissing her forehead* You're welcome Dana, I still love you. *sitting down in the chair*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just took the flowers.  
"T-thanks L-Leo." Was all she could manage to get out. She began to cry a little.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo came in and saw she was awake and handed her flowers

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana woke up after sleeping some more. She tried to get up which she managed to do but she couldn't go anywhere because she couldn't really walk.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Few Hours Later......

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just looked in the other direction and she didn't say anything.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo saw this and kissed her forehead whispering sweet things to her trying to relax her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana opened her eyes and she looked around and she saw Leo and Donnie. She looked terrible. Dana hissed a little bit because she was still in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Lep: She needs help she fell over on the ground please help her 

Don: Yes Leo just leave and I'll get...

Leo: I'm staying to help her 

Don: Okay

Few Hours Later.....

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

All Dana could feel was someone picking her up. She opened her eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo turned around and went over to Dana lifting her up taking her to Don

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't say anything. She tried to move still but she was still in so much pain that she collapsed to the ground.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo thought Don walked back in the dojo and did not turn around

Leo: Donnie, she's not coming back I blow it everytime with her I seriously suck at this relationship with her. She walked out on me because I just don't get it and romantic for her the way she wants it to be and I don't know how I'm trying Don really I am it's just that I don't know what I am doing wrong. Really I don't it's eating me up

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighs.  
"Fine I will. Thanks again Donnie."  
Dana said as she hugged him again. She leaves Donnie's lab and she goes to talk to Leo. But she looks like hell though. She doesn't look at Leo either.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don lifted her head to for her to look at him "You listen my brother is crazy about you I see the way he looks at you he deeply loves you go talk to him please" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I don't want to see him. And I bet he doesn't want to see me either. He probably hates me anyway." Dana said as she put her head down looking at the ground.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don ruffled her hair while he hugged her "It's going to be okay Dana you should tell Leo what happened to you, okay" smiling softly

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She still continued to cry and she wrapped her arms around Donnie embracing him tightly still shaking a little.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don hugged her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks Donnie." She said as she started to shake and she still continued to cry putting her face in her hands.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don looked at her confused as to why she was apologizing to him for because it wasn't her fault. 

Don: Don't apologize its not your fault Dana here this is going to sting. *cleaning up her wounds and bandaging them up* %0


	6. Chapter 6

Dana giggled and nuzzled him again sighing and enjoying being with him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I love you too Dana I won't until my heart stops *kissing her cheek*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana puts her hands on his arms that are around her and nuzzles him.  
"Ok thanks Leo. Leo I will never stop loving you ever. I love you."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo ho!D's her tight to him "Honey your not I'm sure Fawn would feel the same way"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I know Leo but I don't want that. It's fine. I'm over it now. I'm sorry I'm ruining our time together." Dana said as she wiped her eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Raph told me what Fawn was willing to do for you I thought it was sweet she was going to do that for you. *holding her*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed but then she started to cry.  
"I can't help it Leo! I shouldn't feel this way but I do. Knowing that Fawn now has kids and she's a mother really hurts me. I want that too but I can't get pregnant!" Dana said as she cried her heart out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Don't like secrets between us Dana please just tell me I'm not going to be mad promise

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"Nothing Leo. I'm fine." Dana said with her head down looking at the ground.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Dana what's wrong?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sat down on the bench next to Leo and she had a sad look on her face. She refused to look at Leo but she gave him a fake smile anyway.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was enjoying his girlfriend stopping sitting on the bench

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was enjoying the day and enjoying spending time with her boyfriend. She held Leo's hand in hers as they were walking through the park together.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiles heading out with her towards Central Park

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes lit up.   
"Let's go to Central Park Leo!" Dana said excitedly as she got up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: We can go to Central Park or watch a movie at the theater 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"What do you want to do now Leo? I'm getting bored!" Dana whined.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "Okay Dana"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I think she and Raph are sleeping with their kids right now. You can wait until later Leo." Dana said as she laughed.  
................  
Raph fell asleep next to Fawn holding their children in their arms sleeping with them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

"Because I want to see my nephew and niece" said Leo

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah why?" Dana asked him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn just closed her eyes still weak from giving birth and was sleeping  
....................

Leo: You think Fawn is alright?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her.  
"Sure I can."  
....................  
Dana continued to watch her show.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled "I love you too could take Jacylan so I can sleep please and you stay with me and the kids" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her.  
"And he has your personality." He said to her. He went over to Fawn and kissed her softly on her lips.  
"I love you." Raph said to Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The son was a turtle like Raph and the daughter was half African wild dog and half human 

Fawn: She has your eyes Raph *smiling* 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph squeezed her hand and Donnie took the first baby and Fawn pushed really hard and then the second baby came out. Raph held the first baby and Fawn held her second baby. Both were really happy and proud parents.  
"They're beautiful just like their mother." Raph said.  
....................  
Dana snuggled closer to Leo and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn pushed moaning in pain continued push until the first baby came out she was squeezing Raph's hand  
......................

Leo smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly brought Fawn to Donnie's lab. Donnie went over to Fawn.  
"Alright Fawn. You'll get through this. Time for you to go into labor." Donnie said as he got ready and Fawn was set down on a hospital like bed in Donnie's lab and Fawn was pushing really hard.  
...................  
Dana got the popcorn and started to eat the popcorn watching the show with Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Donnie!!!! Ow!!!!!! *breathing heavily*   
......................

Leo handed her a bowl f popcorn watching Once Upon A Time

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly rushes to her side.  
"What is it babe? Are they coming?"  
.....................  
Dana and Leo were in the lair and they were on the couch watching tv together.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Time Skip........

4 months..........

Fawn woke up in the afternoon she was in her half human and half African Wild Dog form. She was in pain she calls out to Raph.

Fawn: Ow!!! Raphael!!!!! 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nods. "Ok."  
Dana put the covers over herself and over Leo. She snuggles into Leo's arms as he wraps his arms around her and he too falls asleep.  
..................  
Raph lays down in her bed next to her and falls asleep too.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled "You need to sleep I'll stay with you Dana"   
....................

Fawn still in her dog form she was still sleeping adjusting herself

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned and looked over at Leo and smiled at him and stroked his face.  
.....................  
Raph brought Fawn back to her apartment and laid her down on her bed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods lifting her up heading out of the hospital going to her apartment laying her down in her bed laying next to her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Sure I can do that for you." She said as she went to Dana's room and unhooked the machines then she left.  
"Alright finally. Leo I'll need you to carry me. Please?" Dana asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: The doctors told my girlfriend Dana that she could go home and no one has come to unhook her from the machines. Could you do that *pointing to the room she was in* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

A nurse turned around.  
"Yes?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo put on his disguise 

Leo: Okay but the or doctors have to take out the equipment and turn it off first before we can go. *heading out seeing a nurse* Excuse me, ma'am

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"But............ugh fine!" Dana said as she groaned.  
Raph took Fawn out of her room and left the hospital with her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'll stay with you Dana 

Fawn was sleeping 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"No Leo I'm fine. I'll be alright. Please take me out of here. I hate hospitals." Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Normally with internal bleed they have you stay over night? Maybe you stay here just to be safe

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at the both of them.  
"Well I'd really like to leave now. Plus they said I could go right after the surgery was completed."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Well most people who go through internal bleeding don't last as long as you. It doesn't matter I'm grateful you alright nuzzling her. 

Fawn licked her hand

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and facepalmed.  
"Sorry Leo but I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Not to be rude, but its a miracle you lasted this long someone is looking over you Dana.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well when I got ambushed and attacked by the PDs they injured one of my organs. I'm surprised Donnie never knew until now."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: What happened?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No Leo it's fine. I already know how it happened anyway."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes now the doctors can tell you how it happened 

Fawn jumped up curled up next to her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I see so that's what happened." Dana said and petted Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Don told me your organ gave out and that's why you choked up blood

Fawn: We are just glad you alright *turned into her African Wild Dog putting her paws on the bed*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Fawn? Raph? You guys too?" Dana said as she started to relax.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo walked over to her side nodding "Yes Dana its me" 

Fawn entered through the main entrance while Raph entered through the window. Fawn entered the room Dana was staying in going over to her side holding her hand

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Alright sure thing babe." And with that Raph helped her up and they went to the hospital.  
...............  
Dana waited until her vision cleared and she heard Leo's voice.  
"Leo?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Raphael help me up and take me there right now please.   
...................,......  
Leo snuck in to her room from the window of the hospital walking over to her. 

Leo: Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got a call from Donnie on his shell phone.  
"Fawn Dana is at the hospital. Donnie just called me."  
...............  
Leo took her to the hospital where doctors saw her and she had her surgery. She got her organ replaced and she was laying in a hospital bed and just woke up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled kissing him back  
........?.......

Leo nodded taking her to the hospital

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph snuggled her to him and kissed her lips gently.  
...............  
"Well she has to go to a hospital. She'll need surgery because it's pretty bad."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled kissing his cheek  
...................

Leo: What do you need?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed her on her head.  
................  
Donnie saw Leo bringing Dana into his lab.   
"Calm down Leo. I will take a look." Donnie said as he checked on Dana. After he thoroughly checked her he came to a conclusion.  
"One of her organs is damaged. That's why she threw up blood."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled holding him  
........,..............

Leo: Donatello Dana is passed after choking up blood!!!!

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her and cuddled her to him.  
"Sure thing babe."  
.................  
Dana was still passed out but she could hear voices.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Be with you right her and rest   
...........................

Leo went after her to make sure was she was alright and saw her on the ground saw blood in the toilet. He picked her up taking her Donnie

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"So babe what do you wanna do now?" Raph asked her.  
..................  
Dana laughed again and she enjoyed the moment before she pulled away and she ran into her bathroom and she puked up blood. Then she started to feel dizzy and she passed out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods "Good" hugging him  
........................

Leo rested his head on hers closing his eyes smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I'm not mad at you babe. That was a very nice thing you suggested for Dana. You're a great person." Raph said as he hugged her.  
...............  
Dana put her arms around Leo's waist and danced with him.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Yes, she told me please don't be angry with me but I was willing to hold Leo's baby for Dana because I read about women who really want kids who can't like her and have some else do it. I only wanted to do something nice for her after our babies. She doesn't want me to and I understood. Please don't be angry if she wanted to I was going to tell you and Leo with Dana. *looking a way her ears folded back*   
...............................

Leo chuckled still slow dancing

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah and apparently something else too. It's really sad really. I feel really bad for her. Leo called me before and told me Dana can't get pregnant. Is that true?" Raph asked her.  
...................  
Dana giggled and enjoyed her time with Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: That's great news besides me having twins *smiling*   
.................................

Leo dipped her then spun her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Actually yeah they are back together. Leo told me they were." Raph said as he smiled at Fawn.  
...............  
Dana laughed and put her hands on his shoulders slow dancing with him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: We made up and she was happy I can only assume her and Leo are back together *kissing him back*  
.............................

Leo slow danced with her smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh I see. That was nice of her. Is that all?" Raph asked her as he kissed her.  
...............  
Dana hugged Leo back enjoying the moment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I had her come over and she's happy for us *smiling*   
...........................

Leo: I love you too Dana so much til my heart stops *hugging her*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled and rubbed her stomach.  
"Hey how's Dana been doing? Have you guys talked yet at all? He asked her.  
.................  
"Yes Leo I want to stay with you too. I love you Leo." She said as she smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

"Okay, please stay, Raph the babies kicking here" said Fawn smiling putting his hand on her stomach.  
..............................

Leo: Yes Dana I do and I stay along as you want to stay with me

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You should probably get some rest Fawn." Raph said to her.  
................  
After a few moments together Dana separated from him and she went into her kitchen and got a snack and went back and sat down next to Leo on her couch.  
"Leo be honest with me. Do you really want to be with me forever?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn hugged him   
...........................

Leo did the same

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went over to her and hugged her really tightly.  
...............  
Dana separated from his lips and she put her forehead to his and closed her eyes and hugged him really tightly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn still felt pain but it was slowly going away  
..................

Leo passionately kissing her not caring his lips were hurting either

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I'll come back to check up on you in a few days to see how everything is going and you're welcome Fawn." Donnie said as he smiled at her.nthen he left her apartment and went back to the lair and left Raph to watch her.  
..................  
"I'm sorry but I don't want you to leave me or break up with me. I love you so much Leo I want to be with you. I'm so sorry. Forget I said anything." Dana said as she wiped Leo's tears away and kissed him on his lips. She kissed him so passionately her lips started to bruise and get sore.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: *nods* Okay, thanks Donnie"   
.............................

Leo wiped her tears looking away 

Leo: If you don't want me to be with you because of a medical condition you were born with is ridiculous but if you want to break up with me to happy. I'm only going to do it because I love you not for anything else. *holding her close tears welling up*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie shook his head.  
"No it won't hurt them at all. They'll be just fine."  
Donnie said as he smiled.  
.................  
Dana whimpered a little bit. She still cried a little.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Would that hurt the babies? *concerned for them*   
................................

Leo nuzzled her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok I am going to give you some medicine for the pain Fawn. It should go away really soon." Donnie said as he gave her some pain meds to calm the contractions down.  
.................  
Dana didn't kiss him back because she was still too upset. She tried pushing Leo off of her but he only brought her closer to him and continued to kiss her. Dana eventually started to kiss him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods still in pain trying to take deep breaths  
.................

Leo: I'm not *kissing her passionately*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Ralph and Donnie quickly made it to her bedroom. Donnie checked her over and he knew exactly what was going on.  
"It's ok Fawn relax. You're just simply having contractions. You won't give birth until another 4 months." Donnie explained.  
.................  
"But is that really enough Leo? I love you but still. I'm sorry it had to be me." Dana said as more tears came down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was in pain in her room 

Fawn: Ow!!!!! Raphael!!!!  
........................

Leo: I wouldn't have been with you this Dana if I didn't love you

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Hang on babe. Donnie and I are coming over right now. Don't go anywhere." Raph said as he hung up his phone. Pretty soon Donnie and Raph made it to her apartment and went inside.  
...............  
Dana still cried a little and she looked down at the ground.  
"But Leo it's not the same! I want you to have your own kids even if it can't be with me. I shouldn't be with you Leo. I'm just a broken useless barren person."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Raph I'm in pain Ow!!!! Donnie!!!  
..................

Leo looks at her hugging her "Please don't leave me because of this one thing. I know this hard but we can adopt you know give a child a home who was abandoned. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph answered his phone. "Hey babe. What's wrong?"  
...................  
Dana was in her apartment and Leo was there with her and they were watching tv together.  
"Leo I don't think you should be with me for the rest of your life. You deserve someone better. You deserve a family. I can't give you that. I'm sorry Leo but I never told you this but I was born infertile. I can't ever get pregnant."  
Dana said as she started to cry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn relocked her door going to her room and lay down in her bed holding her stomach feeling the babies move. 

Time skip.......... 

Fawn woke up in pain it was the afternoon when she woke up was scared and called Raph

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No it's fine. I don't want you to do this for me. I'll be fine. No thank you but thanks anyway. I'll see you later Fawn. I got to go. Bye." Dana said as she hugged Fawn goodbye and left her apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: No you can tell him on your own about but some women ask another woman to carry their child because they can't I can help with that and I want to for you. You have done so much for me that only sisters would do not friends and I want to do this for you Dana. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No don't tell either of them this. I want to tell Leo myself. And nothing can be done. It's impossible. It's just the way it is and I have come to accept it already."  
Dana said as she stopped crying.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: *hugs her* What if I can help you with that I'll talk to Raph and Leo at the same time about this. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Because I was born infertile. I can never get pregnant."  
Dana said as she cried a little more.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Why? Why can't you have any kids?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was just silent for a few seconds. Then she started to cry a little.  
"There's something I never told you. I never even told Leo this yet. You're lucky. I will never get to know that feeling because I can never have kids."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: *nods* I think every woman feels like this when having their first child *hugging her tightly*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong. Don't start to make yourself upset and worry over something that hasn't happened yet. It's ok." Dana said as she hugged Fawn tightly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I'm scared something might go wrong 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. She never told me. My mom was always awful to me she would barely speak to me at all. I'm sorry I can't help you."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Yes I know thank you. I'm scared though Dana, you know my mother and father died when I was younger I wish she was here to help understand what she went through when she was having me so I can feel a little less afraid. *sitting on the looking at the ground* what did your mother tell you?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just looked at Fawn for a few seconds. Then she screeched in happiness.  
"Oh my god really? That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn turned to show Dana her stomach 

Fawn: I'm having twins a boy and girl

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hugged her back and looked concerned for Fawn.  
"What's wrong Fawn? What happened?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn heard a knock on her door getting up slowly opening the door hugging Dana 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed. "Alright I'll be right over."  
Dana said as she hung up the phone and got dressed and headed to Fawn's apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Sorry, I'm going through something I would like if you come over please Dana. I'm afraid

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's phone was ringing. Dana picked it up.  
"What do you want?" She said in an angry tone.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn called Dana  
..................

Leo was finally training in the dojo

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed Fawn goodbye and went back to the lair.  
................  
Dana went back to her apartment and had to do a few chores around her home.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Yeah whatever  
........................

Leo was still sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Hey babe I hate to leave you like this but I should probably get going back to the lair now."  
................  
Dana looked over at Leo. She kissed him on his cheek and she went out of Leo's room and left the lair and went back to her apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was laying down not looking at him hearing rush in  
.....................

Leo was sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly followed her to her room.  
................  
Dana went back to Leo's room and sat down on his bed. She sighed and out her hands on her chin and had a sad expression on her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was still afraid got out the shower heading into her room putting on her night gown  
..........................

Leo was laying down on her bed

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"We'll just have to wait and see. If something happens it happens. It's all apart of nature." Raph said to her.  
...............  
Dana smiled at Donnie and then she left and went back to Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: What if something goes wrong?   
.....................

Don hugs her back "You're welcome"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well you'll give birth and it will be really painful at first but then it'll pass and then the kids will be born. Don't worry."  
He said as he smiled at her.  
.................  
"Thanks Donnie."  
Dana said as she hugged him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Raph what happens to me once the babies come. I'm terrified Raph  
.....................

Don nods fixes her up and gives her some more pain meds

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

raph smirked and let her do that to him.  
..................  
dana went to go see donnie.  
"hey donnie i need you to change my bandages and give me some more pain meds."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn put her chin in the cuff of his neck her hands on his shoulders feeling the water wash over them  
........e..........,,

Leo: Okay Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked at her and he just let her do what she wanted to him.  
.................  
"Very well actually. But then again I always sleep well whenever I sleep with you Leo."  
Dana said as she smiled at him.  
"Oh by the way I need to go see Donnie. I need him to change my bandages and give me some more pain meds."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was different because she was boring his kids, smiled massaging his shoulders   
......................

Leo got up "How'd you sleep Dana?" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked as he looked behind him and he noticed Fawn joining him in the shower.  
.................  
Dana stretched and sat up at the edge of Leo's bed massaging her feet.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn woke up hearing Raph was in the shower she slowly got up taking her clothes off heading into the shower with him  
....................

Leo yawned smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got up and he took a shower in Fawn's shower.  
...................  
Dana woke up and kissed Leo on his cheek.  
"Rise and shine sleepyhead."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The next morning......

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon fell asleep in his arms.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled stroking her hair

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cuddled up next to his chest and stroked his plastron chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo held her in his arms laying down next to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gave Leo a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I love you too Dana 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stroked his face and looked deeply into his eyes.  
"I love you."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo laid her down in his bed 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned as he French kissed her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was French kissing Dana rubbing his hands up and down her hips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wrapped her arms around his neck and started to French kiss him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moaned through the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed Leo really hard on his lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo continued to kiss her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled in the kiss and kissed him back just as passionately.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looked at her smiling "I'm glad your apart of my life too Dana" kissing her passionately

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon fell asleep next to her.  
..................  
Dana stroked his cheek and kissed his lips.  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was in a deep sleep  
.................

Leo came to his climax putting his seed into her then wrapped her up in a towel turning off the water carrying her to his room

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph picked her up and brought her to her bed and laid her down on it and then he laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her.  
..................  
Dana couldn't help but let out another moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn held on to him crying until she fell a sleep in his arms   
....................

Leo put his hands on thighs rubbing them up and down and continued to hump her from behind

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph couldn't say anything. He just pulled her onto his lap and hugged her really tight and kissed her forehead.  
......................  
"Ahh Leo seriously? In the shower? Alright then. Geez you can't get enough of me can you?" Dana said as she smiled and then let out a moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn crying saying "I'm an orphan I was kicked of the orphanage when I was kicked out and then I met Dana she helped me out she's been like a sister to me more than a friend only family I have. Now I have my own with you I scare and wish my mom was here to help me fully understand what she went throw with me. So I can feel less scared but she not I don't know what to do Raph. I been strong for so long never cried this is my first time crying" 

Leo bent her over thrusting into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"How come? What's wrong?" Raph asked her.  
..................  
Dana enjoyed it and she groaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: You don't know I never told you that our kids aren't going to be able to look at their grandparents through an apartment window *tears going down her face it wasn't mood swings she had not cried ever she had to learn to grow up at a young age.*   
.....................................

Leo moved his hand down between her legs rubbing soap in her downstairs

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah I'm sure you do babe." Raph said to her as he kissed her cheek.  
.................  
Dana groaned as he continued rubbing soap on her body.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn snuggled with him 

Fawn: Twins, I wish my parents were here to see this  
..............

Leo stopped rubbing soapmup and down her body

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph laid down her bed with her and brought her into his arms.  
...................  
Dana whimpered as Leo continued ravishing her body.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn entered her apartment laying down on her bed  
.............................

Leo continued to kissing rubbing his hands up and down her hips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly followed her.  
..................  
Dana moaned a little as Leo kissed her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn walked out of the lair rub her stomach heading to her apartment  
.......................

Leo kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph nodded.  
...................  
Dana gasped when Leo wrapped his arms around her waist in the shower.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wrapped her arms around his neck

Fawn smiling "You're fine Raph its just my skin is tender there" kissing his cheek 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph stopped biting her neck and he looked at her.  
"Sorry." He said to her.  
...................  
"Uh Leo what are you doing in here?" Dana asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Ow Raphael don't that hurts please   
......................

Leo: Hello~

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He began to bite Fawn's neck sinking his teeth into her skin.  
..................  
Dana was shocked and surprised.  
"Leo?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned   
................

Leo joined Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph slid his hands down her arms and kissed her neck.  
...................  
Dana was taking a shower.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissed Jim passionately

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was so happy he kissed Fawn passionately on the lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled holding onto them giggling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well actually you are having twins. A boy and a girl."  
Donnie answered.  
................  
Raph was happy to hear that he picked up Fawn and spun her around.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Month later......

Fawn: Don what the baby a boy or girl?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continued to rub her stomach.  
.................  
Dana moaned as she kissed him back and put her hands on his chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled   
...............

Leo smiled "Love you too Dana" attack her lips with his

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled back at her and kissed Fawn on her forehead gently.  
...................  
Dana looked up and nodded. She was so happy still that she tackled Leo and ended up on top of him and kissed him hard on his lips.  
"I love you." She said to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled laying her head on his shoulder   
...........................

Leo: Honey, don't apologize it fine really *smiling at her*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed her back and nodded.  
"Yeah I'll bet they will."  
......................  
"I'm sorry." Dana said as she looked down at the ground.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Love you too Raph and our son or daughter will say the same thing *kissing back*  
.................

Leo: Honey don't cry please *willing away her tears kissing her cheek*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed Fawn on the lips.  
"I love you so much babe."  
..................  
Dana was just shocked and she was so happy she started to cry.  
"That's the first time you ever called me that Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

"Morning Daddy" putting his hand on her stomach smiling at where her stomach was growing out for the baby   
..........................

Leo smiled "Morning sweetheart"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed Fawn on her cheek.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." Raph smirked at her.  
.....................  
Dana whispered to Leo.  
"Hey wake up handsome." Dana said as she smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn yawned smiling at them  
.............,

Leo sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The next morning  
Raph woke up with Fawn still sleeping in his arms.  
......................  
Dana woke up and got up and saw Leo still sleeping.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo went to sleep

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Pretty soon after awhile Dana fell asleep on Leo's lap.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo watched into TV show

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just giggled and got comfortable laying down on his lap watching tv.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled ruffling her hair with his fingers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her head on Leo's lap and looked into his eyes and smiled up at him grinning at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo set her down gently on her couch turning on the TV watching Sleepy Hollow 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled back at him and they entered her apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled carried her bridal style back to her apartment

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was so excited!  
"Great Leo because I don't want to be alone!" Dana said as she pouted.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'll come with you Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Alright. Thanks Leo. If you want to you can come with me that is if you don't have anything to do here."  
Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yeah sure

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went into the kitchen and threw her trash away.  
"Hey Leo do you mind if I go back to my apartment? I kind of want to stay there for awhile."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo got up cleaning up his mess

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana also finished eating and she was watching her show still.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was watching Sleepy Hollow with her even though he finished eating

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

XD 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Yeah

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Yeah XD 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Oh good :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

It's ok 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Sorry about that :(

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Uh you do know you sent me this more 4 times? 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo joined her sitting down watching sleepy hollow with her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Once she was done making her sandwich and she made a fruit and vegetable salad she sat down on the couch in the common area and ate.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "That's fine honey" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just liked at the pizza and sighed.  
"Ugh no more pizza Leo. I need to eat healthy. I'm going to have something else."  
Dana looked through the fridge and found some fruits and vegetables plus she was making a sandwich.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo pulled out a pizza box warming up the pizza on a plate

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana followed him into the kitchen. Her stomach started to growl. She scratched her head in embarrassment.  
"Alright let's see what I'm going to have." Dana said as she rummaged through the kitchen.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Well let's get something to eat *heading out towards the kitchen*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nods. "Yeah me too."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo broke the kiss "Hey I'm hungry you?" smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered a little as he continued to kiss her deeply.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back and moaned a little while they continued to make out. Dana put her hands on his plastron chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo began French kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You can do better than that Leo." Dana said as she smirked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "No problem Dana" kissing her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph fell asleep next to her.  
..................  
"Thanks Leo."   
Dana got up and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sleeping  
........................

Leo: Sorry, I'm not trying to hurt just clean it sweetie *cleaning the scratch gently*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph laid down next to her.  
.................  
Dana winced.  
"Oww Leo be careful. It hurts!" Dana whined.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid down resting  
.............

Leo noticed the scratch cleaning it

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Alright then those are the names we will name them then." Raph said as he nodded and kissed Fawn on her cheek.  
...............  
Dana got up and scratched the back of her head.  
"Yeah I'm okay." She said sheepishly as she smiled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods "I liked those names too" smiling   
........................,..

Leo got up going over to her helping her up "Hey Dana you okay?" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well personally I like Jacylan for a girl and Eugene for a boy."  
..................  
Dana suddenly got so flustered and nervous after Leo kissed her on her cheek she scooted backwards to the edge of the bed and fell backwards off the bed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Well I was thinking of a lot of girl names: Lucy, Susan, Sarah, Jeanette, Eleanor, Brittany, Ashley, Angel, Amber, Samantha, Rachel, Jennifer, Jessica, Dawn, Jacylan, Natasha, Renee, Diana, Danielle, Mikayla, Katie, Catherine, Laura, Sirene, and Heather.  
Boy names: James, Michel, Jackson, Samuel, Frank, Fred, Harry, Henry, Dylan, Zachery, Shawn, Brett, Matthew, Eugene, Tree, Jordon, Jacob, Edward, Seth, Blake, Luke, Timothy, Chris, Jason, Brian, John, Nicholas, Christian, Philip, Edmund, and Peter. Which one of boys and girls name do like the most?   
...........................

Leo chuckled kissing her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her.  
"Yeah we should. I can't think of any though. Do you have any good names babe?"  
..................  
Dana blushed lightly a little at the endearment he just called her. Then she smiled.  
"Morning sleepyhead."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled "We should figure out a girl name and boy name for the baby"   
..................................

Leo stirred yawning waking up looking over at her smiling "Morning beautiful" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put a hand on her stomach and smiled at her.  
"Of course I am. I'm going to be a dad."  
....................  
Dana whispered to Leo.  
"Get up sleepyhead. Rise and shine."  
She said as she kissed Leo on his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled nodding "Of course you too?" rubbing her stomach  
..........................

Leo stirred in his sleep but still sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph followed her and laid down next to her.  
"Are you excited?" He asked her.  
................  
Dana soon woke up and yawned and sat at the edge of Leo's bed and stroked his face while he was sleeping.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finished rinsing her mouth out with water and brushing her teeth nodding her head in response to his question coming out the bathroom heading to her bedroom to lay down  
..........................

Leo kept sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph woke up to the sound of hearing her puke again. He quickly went over to her.  
"Are you ok babe?"  
...................  
Dana stirred a little bit but she snuggled deeper into Leo's arms.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Later in the evening.......

Fawn got up turning back into her half human and half African wild dog form went to the restroom getting sick again  
................................

Leo was sleeping with Dana holding her healing body in his arms

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon quickly fell asleep too.  
...................  
Dana got up slowly but surely. She tried to stand up which she actually managed to do and she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat because she was hungry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was sleeping  
......................

Leo smiled back at her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to pet her and nuzzled her.  
...............  
Dana separated from the kiss and she put her forehead to Leo's and just looked at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn closed her eyes   
.........................

Leo kissed back 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph chuckled and he stroked her ears and her chin.  
..................  
Dana kissed Leo on his lips softly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn licked his hand tail still wagging   
........................

Leo: You're my mate Dana I will never leave and I love you too

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to stroke her head.  
.................  
"Leo I love you. I want to be together with you forever. Don't ever leave me."  
Dana said as she frowned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wagged her tail putting her head on his leg  
.............

Leo smiled kissing her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and went over and sat down next to Fawn on her couch rubbing her gently.  
....................  
Dana was done with her shower and she went back to Leo's room and laid down next to him and kissed his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wagged her tail getting down curling up on the couch  
........................

Leo resting on his bed

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiles at her and let's her do that to him.  
..............  
Dana gets up goes into the bathroom changes out of her clothes and goes into the shower.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looks him walking over nuzzling his hand and put her paws on his shoulders licking his cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph makes it to her apartment and goes inside.  
"Hey Fawn what's wrong?"  
...............  
Dana was sitting on the bed and she looked down at Leo and smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn makes it back to her apartment   
...........

Leo lays down next to her smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph notices Fawn leaving and he follows her.  
................  
"Here Dana this should help with the pain."  
Donnie said as Dana took the medicine he gave her.  
"Thanks Donnie." Dana said.  
"You're welcome. Now you need to get some rest Dana."  
Donnie says as he leaves Leo's room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn walks out of the lair in her African Wild Dog form heading back to her apartment  
....................

Leo stayed with Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Rlph hugs her tightly to his chest.  
................  
Donnie and Leo majestic it back to Dana. Dana got dressed but she was still trying to not let the pain get to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked at her stomach rubbing it smiling getting up hugging him  
..e...............

Leo follows him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks at her.  
................  
"I will give her her medicine then."  
Donnie says as he goes into Leo's room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Okay thanks Donnie *looks at Raph smiling*   
....................

Leo: Don Dana is in pain

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"In about a month."  
Donnie answers her.  
..................  
Dana still groans a little in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Really? How long til find out if the baby is a girl or boy?   
....................

Leo: That's it I'm getting Don *goes to get Don* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put Fawn on the table in Donnie's lab. He checked her and he came to one conclusion.  
"Fawn I am afraid you're pregnant. That's why you've been throwing up with morning sickness."  
.................  
"I'm sure. Oh god ahh it hurts really bad ugh."  
Dana said as she was clutching herself.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned in pain again holding her stomach   
.......................

Leo: You sure?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie looked up from what he was doing.  
"Yes Fawn what is it?"  
.....................  
Dana shook her head.  
"No it's fine. Don't worry about me."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Donnie?  
......................

Leo: Are you sure you don't want Don to check up on you Dana because I can get him over here to give you your medicine he give you yesterday for your pain? *concerned*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon made it back to the lair and he took Fawn to see Donnie in his lab.  
...............  
Dana just gives Leo a smile.  
"It's nothing Leo. I'm fine."  
She says as she grunts a little in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans feeling the pain again holding onto him  
..................

Leo: Hey you okay Dana, what's wrong?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph nods. "Ok let's go then."  
He carries Fawn back to the lair.  
...................  
Dana looks at Leo and giggles and then winces in pain again but it quickly passes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finally stopped and rinsed her mouth out with water drinking water brushing her teeth turns to look at Raph

Fawn: I'm not sure exactly *holds her stomach moaning in pain* I need to see Donnie, Raph.   
......................

Leo wakes up kissing her cheek smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph woke up and gears her puking. He quickly went over to her to see what was wrong.  
"Hey babe are you alright? What's wrong?"  
.....................  
The next morning Dana woke up and stretched. She looked at the ceiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The next morning.........

Fawn woke up rushing to the bathroom getting sick

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph fell asleep next to her and slept.  
...............  
Dana looked over and smiled at him and kissed his cheek and snuggled into him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was sleeping  
..................

Leo continued until he reached his climax putting his seed into her laying next to her wrapping his arms around her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph brought her closer to him and he closed his eyes as well.  
.................  
Dana excited another moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn breathing heavily panting closing her eyes  
.............

Leo continued go in and out her hard and fast

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon reached his climax and he thrusted info her one last time spilling his seed inside then he took out his dick and he collapse next to her wrapping his arms around her.  
.....................  
Dana gasped and moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was moaning loudly   
.................

Leo in and out her hard

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continued to pound into her hitting her g-spot.  
..................  
Dana winced a little at first from feeling pain but she soon felt pleasure and she moaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly saying his name love marks his shoulders   
.............................

Leo taking off her clothes thrusting into her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph grunted as he shoved himself deeper into her gripping her hips tightly and bucking into her.  
.....................  
Dana kissed him back and then she separated from his kiss. She whined.  
"Leo come on. I can't wait anymore. I want you!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned making love marks on his shoulders   
..........................

Leo French kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He took out his tongue and he inserted his dick inside her thrusting into her hard and fast.  
.................  
Dana kissed him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly saying his name  
.................

Leo nods "I'm just making sure Dana" smiling softly at her kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He continued to lick I side her walls and folds of her pussy.  
................  
"Leo it's okay. Please I want you so bad. Don't hold back. I'll be fine."  
She said as she kissed Leo on his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly saying his name arching her back  
......................

Leo stopped knowing body was fragile smiled at her

Leo: Honey, I want to but I want to heal and better first please don't get mad. DX

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph took out his finger and the began to suck on her pussy putting his tongue inside her.  
.................  
Dana whimpered and moaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned arching her back gripping the sheets  
....,....................

Leo cupped his hands on her chest squeezing them gently French kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph spread open her legs and began to insert a finger into her pussy pumping it in and out of her giving her pleasure.  
..................  
Dana put her arms around him and brought him closer to her body.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned his name   
.....,.................

Leo kissing her again

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph punched her boobs and he moved lower kissing her stomach.  
.................  
Dana moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly  
..................

Leo doing the same to her shoulders

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Ralph lifted up her shirt and began to lick and suck on her boobs.  
.......................  
Dana began to moan loudly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned scratching his shoulders  
.................

Leo moved to her neck making hickies and love bites on her neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moved lower and groped her boobs through the fabric of her shirt.  
.....................  
Dana battled her tongue with his and he came out on top as he continued to French kiss her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly rubbing his neck and shoulders  
......................

Leo started French kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

After making out Raph moved his lips down to her neck kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies and lovebites.  
...................  
Dana opened her mouth for him as he shoved his tongue inside her mouth.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wrapped her arms around her moaning  
......................

Leo moaned kissing her deeping it

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth caressing her tongue with his French kissing her.  
..................  
Dana let out a little moan as she deepened the kiss wrapping her hands over the back of his shell.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissing him back  
...............

Leo kept kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and he began to kiss Fawn on her lips.  
.................  
Dana's eyes widened and she slowly kissed him back brining him closer to her body.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek  
.....................

Leo looked at Dana "Dana you are not a burden trust you are not I love you." kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kisses her on her forehead and wraps his arms around her.  
..................  
She leaned into his touch. But then she put an arm over her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looks at him smiling  
........................

Leo strokes her face smiling "Its going to be okay Dana" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph lays down next to her and strokes her face.  
................  
Dana looks up at him.  
"Still feel like hell."  
She tries to get up but she winces in pain.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kisses his and lays back down  
....................

Leo comes by to check up on her 

Leo: Hey Dana, how are feeling? :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph just hugs her again and kisses her on her cheek.  
................  
Dana was done eating and drinking water and she just laid down on the couch looking at the ceiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods smiling 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph hugs her back.  
"Yeah don't worry about it. Just give Dana some space."  
He smiled at her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looks at him sitting up hugging him "Really?"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went over to her and took the blanket off of her.  
"It's going to be okay Fawn. You'll see."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I screwed up big time with Dana. *covering herself up with the blanket laying down*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Fawn was still in her room and Raph came in to see her.  
"What's wrong Fawn?" He asked her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Back to Fawn and Raph......

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok" she called out to him. So began to eat her pizza and she drank her water.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Eat the pizza and Don wants you to drink plenty of water and I'll be in the dojo if you need me okay *kissing her forehead before heading for the dojo to train* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just blushes a light pink and buries her face in a pillow so Leo couldn't see her blushing.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kisses her cheek smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled back.  
"Ahh no problem Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: *smiled hugging her* Thanks Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine then. I give up. You do what you want. Geez you are so stubborn Leo but it's too cute!"  
Dana said with a smile on her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes, Dana I will 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok. But please don't feel like this anymore."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Well its just I feel horrible Dana that's all and if I am I need to know so I stop it and fix you know what I mean? *not angry*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok. I understand. It's just you put me on the spot there before."  
Dana said as she laid down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looks at her confused 

Leo: Dana, don't apologized to me you haven't done nothing wrong please don't yell I'm not mad with you but me for hurting you and myself. *sighed* I had to tell you. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I don't know Leo! What do you want me to say? I'm sorry!"  
Dana said out loud.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo sighed sitting there on the floor

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh I'm not really sure. I can't answer that."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'm horrible aren't I Dana?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just sat there shocked and she stopped crying. She didn't know what to say or do.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I snapped okay I hate not being there to protect you Dana. *sighing not looking away from her* It hurts me to see you like this Dana seeing you look like a glass doll and getting broken. I can't be there to stop it I'm sorry they deserved what they got because no one has the right to hurt not even me. *shows her the cuts on his wrists* Sorry I never told Dana about this Dana this happened when you and Fawn were with Casey and April. I realized what I did and it hurt me. I haven't don't since then I don't know what's wrong with Dana? I love you so much God...... *sits down on the floor*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Took care of it? What do you mean you took care of it? Let me guess you tracked down the purple dragons and beat them up? That doesn't solve anything! That's not going to help at all because it's too late and the damage has already been done!"  
Dana said with tears in her eyes and she practically yelled it at him. She was breathing heavily.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Its okay Dana I took care of it :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She noticed Leo come back into the lair.  
"Leo where'd you go? What were you doing?"  
Dana asked wondering.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo tracked down the Purple Dragons beating them up then went back to the lair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just wondered what the hell just happened. She shrugged and started to eat and watched tv.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo doesn't say anything leaving his weapons behind heading out of the lair after kissing Dana.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't hug him back.  
"How does that make you feel Leo? Knowing others that weren't you like Donnie and Mikey were also inside me doing things to me? Tell me how that makes you feel Leo because it makes me feel awful."  
Dana said still crying.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo hugged her 

Leo: They hurt you not the other way around I love you no matter what. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It was so wrong Leo but there was nothing I could do about it. I feel like a slut. Other people that weren't you were inside me and I felt so violated. I'm sorry."  
Dana said looking off to the side not looking at him started to cry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looks at her knowing something was wrong 

Leo: Hey Dana, what's the matter why are you so glum for honey? *kneeling next to her rubbing her cheek gently*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked down.  
"Thanks Leo. You're too good to me."  
Dana said with her head done looking glum.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo came back lifting her up taking her to the couch that was fixed up for her laying her down covering her up handing her plate of pizza with a glass of water and soda. 

Leo: How is that Dana :) Oh here's the remote 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok" Dana called to


	7. Chapter 7

Raph continued to thrust into her until he reached his climax and he shot his seed into her and took out his dick and collapsed next to her bringing her closer to him wrapping his arms around her.  
...............  
Dana nodded.  
"Well Leo finish what you started." Dana said seductively.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned breathing heavily   
....................

Leo: Okay I was just making sure

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continued to bang her as he gripped her hips tightly.  
.............  
Dana shook her head.  
"No I asked Donnie about it and he said it's fine. It won't hurt them at all." Dana explained.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned making love marks on his shoulders   
...................

Leo stopped "Wait won't this hurt the babies?" concerned

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He soon took out his tongue and he replaced his tongue with his dick and started to thrust into her at a fast rate.  
................  
Dana arched her back as she moaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans his name louder gripping the sheets  
...................

Leo straddles her going in and out of her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He woke took his finger out of her and replaced his finger with his lips and shoved his tongue deep inside her licking her inner walls and folds of her pussy.  
.................  
Dana moaned out loud again.  
"Leo do more. I'm waiting." Dana said as she cried out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned arching her back   
...............

Leo kisses her and continues to grope her chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked as he moved lower and he kissed her stomach as he began to spread her legs and insert a finger inside her and pumped his finger in and out of her.  
.................  
Dana now began to moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned his name again  
.................

Leo was groping her chest

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph lifted up her shirt and he began to grope her boobs and suck and kiss her nipples making Fawn moan.  
..................  
Dana kissed him back just as passionately.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned saying his name again  
...................

Leo kissing her more passionately

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moved lower and started to grope her boobs through her shirt making Fawn moan.  
..................  
Dana gasped as Leo pulled her closer to him kissing her more passionately.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned saying his name  
..................

Leo French kissing wrapping his arms around her waist

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked into the kiss and went to her neck and sorted kissing and kicking and sucking on her neck.  
.................  
Dana shoved her tongue into his mouth and French kissed him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans  
.....,.........

Leo kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph shoves his tongue deeper into her mouth their tongues caressing over each other's.  
..............  
Dana smiles at Leo and strokes his face and kisses him hard on his lips.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans exploring his mouth  
.................

Leo: Yes *laying her down smiling stroking her cheek*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph shoves his tongue into her mouth and French kisses her.  
...................  
"Yeah Leo." Dana said as Leo picked her up and carried her to his room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned kisses biting his lower lip  
..............

Leo: Beautiful Cora and Carrie :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph groaned into the kiss.  
.................  
"Carrie." She said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans pulling him into the bed kissing roughly  
........

Leo: We are having twin girls this great Dana we need to think of another girl name :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Ralph smirks back at her.  
"You asked for it babe." He said as he pulled her tail.  
..................  
Time skip weeks later   
Dana was getting checked out by Donnie.  
"Well Dana you are going to have twin girls." Donnie said to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I'd like it you pull my tail *smirking*  
......

Leo hugs her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Ralph smirked at her and stroked her hair.  
.................  
Dana wraps her arms around Leo and hugs him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled kissing his cheek  
...,........

Leo kisses her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph brought her to him and held her close.  
..............  
Dana smiled at Leo and kissed him on his lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled kissing him  
................

Leo stopped kissing her cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks at her and kiss her on her lips.  
..................  
Dana sighs and closes her eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: *giggles kissing his cheek*   
........................

Leo continues to massage her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks at her.  
"Hey come on you know I was just messing with ya babe."  
...............  
Dana groans a little loving the feeling of his hands working on her muscles.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: We'll fine then next I won't   
....................

Leo continues to massage her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah exactly." Raph said as he smiles at her.  
.................  
Dana started to moan a little as she was enjoying her massage.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: For relaxing you tough guy *smiling*  
........................................

Leo continued to massaging and her back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph enjoys the massage he is getting.  
"Just you wait babe. I'm gong to get you back for this." Raph says as he smirks.  
...............  
Dana just stays silent still not convinced.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles continues to massage his shoulders and neck  
..........,.........................

Leo gently massages her shoulders "Its going to be fine Cora is going to be fine okay" smiling kisses her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph nods. "Ok I will."  
..................  
"I guess still worried."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Well try to relax once and a while *,kissing his cheek continues what she is doing*  
........................

Leo: You feeling sick or still worried *rubbing her back gently starting to massage her shoulders*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph groaned. "Yeah I guess so."  
..............  
Dana got up all of a sudden and sat at the edge of his bed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Geez honey your tense right there *massaging that spot*   
...................................

Leo smiles kissing her cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"That hits the spot. Keep working your magic babe."  
..............  
Dana sighs and kisses Leo on his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn turns him so his back is facing she gets on her knees massaging his shoulders  
..............................

Leo holds her rubbing belly smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph stroked her face.  
..............  
"Good." Dana said as she got closer to Leo and closed her eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn rested her head on his   
......................

Leo: I won't 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiles at her gently.  
................  
"Thanks Leo. Leo never let me go ok?" Dana said as she smiled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn holds him smiling

 

Leo: Love the name beautiful

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph brought her to him.  
.................  
"No Leo. Oh I know Cora." Dana suggested.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled  
.................

Leo: How about Georgia

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put her down on his bed.  
................  
"Uh I haven't thought of one yet sorry." Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled her tail wagging  
.....................

Leo: What was the girl name?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph found her quickly and grabbed her bringing her to his room.  
...............  
"None Leo. I know I'm not having a boy." Dana explained.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn his  
...................

Leo: What boy name were thinking of Dana *smiling*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and chased after her.  
................  
Dana smiled and kissed Leo on the cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn stopped smiling ran out of the laughing  
.........................

Leo smiled kissing her cheek and her stomach rubbing it

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moaned into the kiss.  
.....................  
Dana laid on Leo's bed and looked him in the eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn started French kissing him  
.......................

Leo chuckled putting her on the bed

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked at her.  
..................  
Dana laughed.  
"Leo let me go. Stop it!" She said as she snickered.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn stopped smiling at him straddling him   
......................

Leo saw her smiling grabbed her lofting over his shoulder heading to his room

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph grunted as she continued to attack him with kisses.  
...............  
Dana soon could hear Leo come into Donnie's lab and her heart skipped a beat as she remained quiet.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn started kissing his chest and stomach  
.................................

Leo looked around the whole dojo couldn't find her the main room nothing, kitchen, Mikey's room, didn't go into Raph's room, nothing in Don's room or his. He went into Don's lab looking around

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to moan.  
.................  
Dana was hiding in Donnie's lab and she told Donnie not to tell Leo where she was.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn makes love bites and hickies on his neck  
....,....................

Leo opened the door to the dojo looking around

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph groans a little as she kisses his neck.  
...................  
Dana becomes quiet.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggles kissing his neck  
...................................

Leo moves closer to the giggling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks at her.  
................  
Dana giggles softly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggling   
.....................

Leo looks for her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph lays down next to her.  
................  
Dana finds a good hiding spot and stays quietl

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggles  
.....,.............

Leo chuckles chasing after her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph to his tongue out of her mouth and put his forehead to hers and laughed.  
...................  
Dana separated from the kiss and giggled at Leo. She quickly left Leo's room and went to go hide.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn French kissing him   
..............,.

Leo kissing him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph started to shove his tongue in her mouth French kissing her.  
...............  
Dana smiled in the kiss and she kissed Leo back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissed him back  
..,...............

Leo kissed her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her and kissed her gently on her lips cupping her chin in his hand.  
...................  
Dana smiled at Leo.  
"Ditto Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I love ya too Raph *smiling*  
.....................

Leo: I love you Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph stroked her hair and he looked deeply into her eyes.  
"I love you Fawn."  
.................  
Dana looked Leo deeply in the eyes and she smiled at him as she laid down next to him.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled holding him close  
...................

Leo smiled kissing her's

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph brought Fawn close to him and cuddled her to him.  
..................  
Dana went next to Leo and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled  
............

Leo sighed

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok." Raph said to her.  
..................  
"If you say so."said Dana still not believing it and she still looked sad a little bit.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: No, I just wanted hug   
.................................???

Leo: Hey you'll fine Fawn has us good things about you I know you will be a great mother :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph hugs her back and kisses her on her head.  
"Is something wrong babe?" He asked her.  
................  
"I hope I can be a great mother. I think I will be awful at it." Dana said looking down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Hey wants wrong

 

Fawn hugs him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Fawn soon left Dana and Leo alone. Dana still sat on Leo's bed and looked at him with a sad face.  
..................  
Fawn went back to Raph.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at her.  
"Ok thanks Fawn."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I'm here for you I've been afraid too okay I'm here if you ever need to talk about it okay *smiling*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just went along with it.  
"Yeah yeah Fawn." Dana sarcastically said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn went over to hug her "I'm so happy for you both" smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Nope. We're keeping the first girl name but we'll need another one."   
Leo let Fawn into his room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiles at her "Did you still want to keep the girl name had picked out and pick out a new boy name  
.................................

Fawn yawns smiling " Aw that's great" gets up and knocks on Leo's door

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sat on the edge on Leo's bed.  
................  
Raph woke Fawn up.  
"Hey baby guess what? Dana's pregnant again." He said to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo lays down

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana followed Leo into his room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods heading into his room

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh there fine. They're all sleeping." Raph said as he went back to Fawn and his kids.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Is Fawn and my niece and nephew doing?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah I guess Fawn is sleeping then. I'll tell her later or Raph you can tell her."  
"Sure will do." Raph said to Dana.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don: Congrats

Mikey: Yay :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well guys I'm pregnant again." Dana said to them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don: Why is that?

Mikey: Yeah what?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Hey guys. I heard you guys come in. What's going on?" He asked them.  
"Well first before we tell you Donnie Mikey and Fawn need to be here too for this." Dana said to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leomsaw Raph walk out 

Leo: Hey Raph :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph heard Leo and Dana arrive in the lair. He got up and carefully did not wake Fawn up and went to go see them.  
...............  
Dana smiled at Leo and let him hold her to him her back pressed against his chest.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was still sleeping soundly  
......................

Leo smiled putting her holding her close to him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was still awake.  
..............  
Dana giggled.  
"As much as I love it when you carry me Leo I still can walk by myself." She said with a smile.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn went to sleep  
....................

Leo carried her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continued to hold Fawn.  
..............  
Dana got up and she and Leo went back to the lair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn panting   
............

Leo kisses back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He continued to thrust deeper into her until he reached his climax and he took out his dick from her and he held her close to him.  
................  
Dana smiled at Leo and kissed him on his lips gently.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: *moaned*  
...............

Leo rubbed her back gently hold her in his arms  
Leo: I know  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon replaced his tongue with his dick as he slammed it in really hard abs he began thrusting into her.  
................  
Dana felt bad about what she just did. She came out of her bedroom and she sat on Leo's lap on her chair and she put her head under his chin.  
"I'm sorry Leo." Dana said sincerely.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans gripping the sheets arching her back

Leo sighs sitting on the armchair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon replaced his finger with his lips and shoved his tongue deep inside her licking her inner walls.  
...............  
"No I don't no drop it Leo!" Dana said angrily as she slammed her bedroom door and went in.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly saying his name  
....................

Leo: Yes you do 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to move lower kissing her stomach and putting a finger in her pussy moving it in and out of her.  
...................  
Dana shook her head.  
"Leo I'm fine. I don't need to." Dana said getting a little annoyed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly  
..............

Leo: Fawn came to you when she was scared the least you can do see do the same don't do this for me but for you so can feel less scared and relax *smiling softly*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moved lower and he kissed and sucked on her nipples pinching them and squeezing them.  
.................  
"No it's fine. I'm good and ok Leo." Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned  
..................

Leo hugged her "Don't be like please I'm here your not by yourself talk to Fawn because felt the same way about Eugene and Jacylan"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed her on her neck licking and sucking on her skin tenderly.  
..............  
"I'm sorry Leo. Truth is I do want this child but I don't want to lose another child. I'm scared Leo." Dana said as she started to cry.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled kissing him  
................

Leo: Well don't blame the baby okay you continue to worry about what happens its not health. Geez, I remember when you wished you had a baby. You need to make up your mind because I'm coming to a point where this is just annoying. *frustrated and upset*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put his arms around her and pulled her down closer to him.  
..................  
"Leo don't you get it? I don't want this baby! I'm scared what might happen!" Dana said frowning.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn took off his mask and laid him down kissing him  
..............

Leo: We are not losing this baby

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph picked her up and carried her into his room and he laid her down on his bed and started taking off her clothes.  
................  
"No Leo it's not great. I don't want to be pregnant!" Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned wrapping her arms around his neck   
.................

Leo: That's great *hugs her smiling* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph started to grope her boobs squeezing them firmly in his large hands.  
....................  
"Yeah I'm Fine Leo. Unfortunately I am just pregnant again." Dana said as she frowned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned doing the same  
................

Leo finished cleaning up the kitchen and heard Dana getting sick 

Leo: Baby you okay?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed her more passionately French kissing her.  
.................  
Dana and Leo ate and after eating Dana quickly went to the toilet in her bathroom and threw up again. She just sank to the ground on the floor.  
"No it can't be! I don't want to be pregnant again!" Dana cried out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kiss him  
............

Leo nods eating

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked at her and he began to kiss her on her cheeks.  
...............  
"Yeah well anyways Leo I am hungry. Let's eat." Dana said as she sat in another chair at the table.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled playfully nudging   
..............k

Leo: That's weird 😕

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph sighed.  
"Yeah like usual." He said to her.  
...............  
"Ok Leo I'll tell you. Today I woke up with cuts under my eyes for some reason." Dana confessed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Mikey giving you a hard time again  
...........

Leo: Okay you should get so more sleep it looks like

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It was ok." Raph answered her.  
.................  
"I've always had those Leo. It's nothing unusual."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: You're welcome Sweetie how was trying?

 

Leo: There are bags or dark marks under your eyes

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks Fawn." Raph said to her as he accepted the food.  
..................  
"Nothing happened. What are you talking about Leo?" Dana asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn:Raph I have food for you :)  
............

Leo noticed her eyes "What happened to your eyes?"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was holding his daughter and his son.  
................  
"Yeah I'm ok. Thanks Leo." Dana said as Leo helped her up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: *walks in with food*  
...........

Leo helps her up "You okay?"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

After Raph was done sparring he went to see his kids.  
.................  
Dana sat down at the table only to have the chair she was sitting in collapse and she fell over.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn went to make breakfast  
...............

Leo set the table

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continued to spar with Mikey and Donnie.  
...............  
Dana covered the cuts up as best she could with concealer and foundation. She got dressed in a short gray miniskirt and white long sleeved button down shirt and her gray thigh high boots and went into the kitchen.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was watching the babies sleeping while Raph was training  
......................

Leo woke up making tea

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Raphael and Fawn woke up.  
..................  
Dana woke up and she went to the bathroom and she looked at herself in the mirror. She somehow had cuts under her eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo slept 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana closed her eyes and she smiled at Leo and kissed his cheek.  
"Ok fine."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Honey, when your ready again to have a baby let me know okay just rest okay *kissing her forehead*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I don't know." Dana said as she looked away from him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Dana miscarriages happen its not your fault please make this scar you for life please I want us to have a baby 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I'm sorry Leo but I don't want to get pregnant again. I'm afraid I might lose that child as well and it's my fault the first one died." Dana said looking away from him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo strokes her cheek softly smiling "What's on your mind Dana?"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and turned over and snuggled into his embrace.  
"Leo there's something I got to tell you."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo laid next to her breathing heavy holding her close to him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laid and looked the other way away from Leo thinking deeply about something.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was got to his climax putting his seed into her sighing panting heavily

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped as she felt pleasure wash over her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo growled lowly continues doing this

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another series of moans as she could feel her limit.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moves faster and thrusting harder

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and she gripped the sheets as she moaned out loud setting him off.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo straddles her thrusting in and out of her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Her breasts were pressed up against his plastron chest as she kissed Leo on the mouth.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana French kissed Leo back and she let out another moan as she put her hands around Leo's back and brought him down closer to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was rubbing his tongue against her whole mouth squeezing her chest gently

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered a little as he continued to grope her chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo took her clothes off French kissing her while groping her chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned a little now.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo made love bites and hickies on her neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out a moan as Leo continued to ravish her neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo lays her down kissing her neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened at first and then she continued to let Leo kiss her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kissed kissed her roughly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got mad at him for not getting it again.  
"Nothing. Never mind." Dana said a little annoyed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: What's wrong?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon falls asleep next to her.  
.................  
Dana was still flustered and nervous.  
"Uh uh y-yeah L-Leo s-sure." Dana said nervously looking away from him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn rolls over sleeping  
...................................

Leo: You okay Dana 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kisses her back.  
.............  
Dana's eyes widened and she stayed silent in shock.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kisses him  
.............

Leo got up going into her room sitting on her bed 

Leo: I'd like us to try again when your ready okay :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph lays down next to Fawn and holds her close to him.  
..................  
"God Leo why? No more. Let it go already!" Dana said as she ripped it to pieces and went into her bedroom and slammed the door.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn lays down   
......,...........

Leo: What I think our kid would be like :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put his kids back in the cradle.  
...............  
Dana looks at it.  
"What's this for Leo?" She asked confused.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissed his cheek   
..........

Leo hands a paper with writing on it

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kisses her on her forehead.  
..................  
Dana smiled at Leo as she put her mug in the sink and washed it then sat back down on the couch on the other end. Dana was looking off into space and looked sad.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn strokes his cheek smiling  
....................

Leo drinks his tea stroking her hair

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph strokes her hair softly.  
..............  
Dana accepts the tea.  
"Thanks Leo." Dana said as she started drinking her tea.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissed him  
..............

Leo walks in with the tea

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at Fawn and hugged her close and kissed her on her lips.  
...................  
Dana was done taking a shower she put black pants on and a red tank top on. She saw Leo making tea she sat down on her couch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled holding her babies  
..................

Leo made tea

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

After that they continued to hold their children.  
..................  
Dana went back to her apartment to take a shower.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles   
.................

Leo follows her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok I'll help." Raph said.  
..................  
Dana didn't say anything she just started to walk away.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Raph, they need to be changed *goes to that*  
.....................

Leo: We were trying to do this right thing for him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Ralph picked up a child of his and held one to calm them down.  
...............  
"Sorry geez and I can't really say that because it's just an ugly reminder of something I want to forget." Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'll fix the plaque we were trying to do something nice for Blake okay geez, you always down great me whenever I try do something like this. Is it that difficult to say thank you? *upset*  
.............................

Fawn: The babies *getting up still shaking a little* Jaclyn Eugene what's wrong *picking them up*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph still comforted her.  
....................  
Dana remained silent.  
"Leo I told you this a thousand times already!!! I'm an atheist!!! But it is a nice memorial for him." 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was taking in deep breaths trying to calm down she hear the babies crying looking over  
.....................

Leo took her to Central Park near the Angel Fountain was a white rose bush with a plaque that read: 

Blake 

In honor of the son and nephew we never knew in life, for the moments and time he was here be cherished and remembered. My the Lord watch and look over him 

Leo: This what we did for him plus I remembered how you liked the Angel Fountain so he has someone to look over him :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph nodded. Then he took Fawn back to his room and rocked her back and forth on his lap and held her tightly and stroked her back.  
..................  
Dana stopped crying.  
"Ok fine Leo and I already knew it was a boy. Donnie already told me that." Dana said as Leo took her to the thing he wanted to show her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don: She has put stress on her body from crying manly its normal side effect when someone over cries meaning to a point where they hyperventilate. She just has to calm down comfort her Raph that's all you need to do if she continues then bring her back okay  
....................

Leo: Please don't stress out calm down and try to relax please *holding her* just talk to me I'll listen promise we can get through this I was to show you something Don told me the sex of the baby it was a boy Blake. Come with me please its important you see this Raph, Don, Mikey, Fawn, and I did something for you. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"She's hyperventilating." Raph said to her.  
..................  
"I know and I'm sorry I did that. I'm weak when it comes to these things okay Leo? I'm sorry!" Dana said as she yelled out and started to cry again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Donnie sees Raph holding Fawn

Don: Raph what's wrong?  
...................

Leo: Yeah I know it hurts Dana but hurting yourself doesn't help didn't you see Fawn it scared me actually

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly took Fawn to see Donnie.  
................  
"You're not the boss of me Leo! I couldn't help it! It really hurt me more so than you!" Dana said as she huffed out at Leo glaring at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was hyperventilating  
......

Leo: You don't think I was there are other ways to handle it don't ever do that again

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph brought her to his room and laid her down on his bed.  
....................  
She sighed and facepalmed herself.  
"It shou,d be obvious as to why I did it Leo. I was very torn up about the fact that I lost my child." Dana said with her head looking down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was calming down holding him  
..............

Leo: Why would do though Dana *confused*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph also picked up Fawn in his arms as well.  
...................  
Leo put Dana on his bed.  
"Leo I'm so sorry." She said.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo lifted her up carrying her back to the lair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hugged Leo really tightly and she tried to get up but her legs were shaking too much she sagged back down onto the floor.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The guys went over hugging the girls 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo and Raph soon found them. Dana finally hugged Fawn back and she still cried.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn found her hugging her tightly crying with her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo followed after Raph and Fawn. Dana made it to an unknown part of the sewers and she just stumbled and fell. But she soon began to cry again and hugged herself.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn followed hearing Raph behind her

Fawn: Dana please

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

But Dana who was still depressed couldn't really hear anybody. Dana's eyes were lifeless and empty and hollow. She didn't say anything. She just let Fawn hold her but then she left her embrace and exited the lair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked up to see Dana and rushed hugging her tightly in her arms "Dana please don't hurt yourself you will hurt us if you do *was still crying uncontrollably*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Ralph was shocked for a second.  
"But she's alright now right?" He asked her.  
..................  
Dana got out of Leo's embrace and was about to leave the lair again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Dana....she hurt herself *gestures what she did* I don't want to lose her.....*crying uncontrollably*  
..........................

Leo starts crying holding him his arms

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly went to Fawn.  
"Babe what's wrong?"  
..................  
Dana shrugged. She really did not know why but all she knew was that she was spiraling into depression. She began to cry tears slipping down her cheeks.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Your wake thank heavens *hugs her* sweetheart why would do that for please tell me   
.....................

Fawn waked in slowly falling to floor weakened by what she had seen 

Fawn: Raphael...

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

At some point Dana blacked out and when she woke up she was on Leo's bed in his room. She noticed that she had bandages wrapped around her lower arms.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was on the floor crying holding Dana 

Leo was taking Dana to go to Don to save her but Fawn was having trouble letting go. Once Leo was able to he grabbed the knife throwing it into the wall heading save Dana. 

Fawn on the floor still crying 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo who followed Dana heard Fawn's screaming and went into Dana's apartment and went into her bathroom and saw what Dana did to herself.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn opened the door to Dana's bathroom door screaming

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't say anything. She went into her apartment and went into her kitchen and got a knife. She went into her bathroom and began to cut herself.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Sorry about your baby Dana *following her* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana broke out of the hug and got away from him and wanted to be alone so she just went walking through NYC by herself.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo went out of the lab hugging her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie shook his head.  
"There is nothing she can do. The child is dead."  
"Thanks Donnie."  
Dana said as she went quietly out of the lab and up to the surface wandering the streets.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: There has to be something she can do to help the baby Donnie

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Weeks later  
Dana was in Donnie's lab and he was checking on her.  
"It's not good Dana. I'm afraid you lost your kid. I am so sorry." He said to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I'm glad to hear that :)  
...........

Leo drank the tea

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her. "It was great."  
...................  
"No prob Leo." Dana said to him as she drinks her tea.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: How was training?  
......

Leo: thank you Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph lays his head on tip of hers and smiles and her.  
................  
Dana got up and got Leo a cup of tea and sat down next to him on her couch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes Dana *sitting next to her*   
...............

Fawn rests her head on his shoulder smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You want any tea Leo?" Dana asked him.  
..................  
Raph was still with Fawn and his kids.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Okay Sweetheart

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I love it when you call me that Leo. I know but please don't worry about me okay? It's alright." Dana says to him as she smiles at him and hugs him tightly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'm just worried about sweetheart

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana suddenly felt bad about how she treated Leo she went over to him and she stroked his cheek and kissed him on his lips.  
"I'm sorry Leo. I don't mean to take it out on you. Just know that I love you." Dana says to him as she smiles at hm.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Okay Dana *crestfallen*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh........it's nothing.......I'm fine." Dana said still not looking at him and went into the kitchen to make her tea.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Dana?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok..........." Dana said as she trailed off and she became silent and her arms hung loosely at her sides not hugging him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Its okay sweetheart just calm down *hugs her*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"No Leo you got it all wrong. I'm not shocked or nervous at all whatsoever. It's just I know what's going to happen Leo and I can't change it." Dana said as she looked away and clenched her fists.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Relax Dana I'm not mad okay your just shocked and nervous its normal

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still continued to cry a little and she got out of Leo's embrace.  
"Leo I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm sorry I treated you like that." Dana said as she sat down on her couch and put her hands on his lap.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finished going to sit down on the bed  
.....................

Leo rubbed her back gently

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph listens to Fawn humming.  
.................  
Dana tries to break out of the hug but he just holds her tighter and then she puts her hands on her face and cries.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn hmm to them rocking the gently   
..............

Leo hugs her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph hugged her back.  
.....................  
Dana let Leo in.  
"What Leo?" Dana asked him in an annoyed manner.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled hugging him  
...............

Leo followed her to the apartment knocking gently on the window

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put his daughter back too.  
...................  
Dana made it to her apartment and was making herself some tea.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn put her son back in the cradle smiling  
.............

Leo followed her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed his daughter and stroked her softly.  
...............  
"Yeah well the cat's out of the bag now ain't it? Nevermind. Forget it Leo." Dana said as she walked out of the alley and headed towards her apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled  
...............

Leo: I'm sorry Dana *upset* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph looks at his daughter and smiles at her.  
...................  
Dana sighed.  
"Fine I will tell you. I had a vision that I am going to have a miscarriage okay? Happy now?!!" Dana yelled at him but still cried her heart out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles looking at Eugene  
................

Leo: Your going to the mother of our child if its life treating I have the right to know

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I bet it was." Said Raph as he smiled at her.  
...................  
"Just go away and leave me alone Leo. I don't need to tell you anything." Dana said as she looked away from him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I wish you were here to hear it, it was so beautiful*smiling*   
...................

Leo: Dana?! What the shell are running from me for?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph picked up his baby girl.  
..................  
Dana stopped to catch her breath and slumped against a brick wall in an alley and cried to herself.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sits on the rocking chair holding Eugene smiling

Fawn: Baby, someone has missed you today she said daddy.   
........................

Leo followed her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph handed Eugene to Fawn.  
...............  
Dana runs out of the park and runs through some alleys to try to lose him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: You're welcome Sweetie *Eugene spits up on the rag taking back* well someone was hungry :)  
...................

Leo follows her confused?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok thanks babe." Raph said to her.  
...............  
As soon as Dana saw Leo she quickly finished her ice cream then made a mad dash out of there.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Um honey I just fed him here *she put a rag over his shoulder patting his back*  
.....................

Leo saw her smiling 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph held Eugene and calmed him down.  
.................  
Dana was walking through the park and she got ice cream and sat down on a bench.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked over at Raph holding Eugene who was crying she has gently patting his back   
.....................

Leo finished training and was at Central Park sitting at the angel Fountain

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was done with training and he went to go check up on Fawn and the kids.  
.................  
Dana left her apartment to go to the park and get some air.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo saw she made it back to her apartment safety he went back to the lair to give her space for a while and would check up on her later

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana made it to her apartment. She went into her bedroom and went into her closet and cried.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo goes to and follows her not making the same mistake twice

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's not true Leo. It's just uh nevermind. It's nothing." Dana said as she got up left Leo's room and left the lair and went back to her apartment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: If your worried about the baby or babies they'll be fine and so will you. You know Fawn felt about it and she was fine you will too promise

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's nothing Leo. I'm fine. Please don't ask anymore." Dana says quietly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled "I love them too and I know something is bothering you"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Georgia and Blake I like." Dana said

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Girls names I was think of Victoria, Rachel, Taylor, Georgia, Brittany, Heather, Sarah, Samantha, Floria, Gloria, Emma, Ariel, Laura, Maria, Madeline, Mai, Jasmine, Jackie, Kara, Kimberly, Emily, Danielle, Dawn, Mikayla, Catherine, and Annabelle. Boy names Edward, Edmund, Ethan, Liam, Tom, Henry, Peter, John, Michel, Benjamin, Franklin, Samuel, Seth, Brian, Luke, Daniel, Issac, Walter, William, Jackson, Blake, Dylan, Nathan, Fred, Matthew, Eugene, and Max.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh well I am not very good at coming up with names Leo. You can name our child if you want to." Dana said quietly looking off into the distance.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: what names were you thinking of for boy or girl? *smiling sensing something bothering*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shakes her head.  
"Nothing Leo. I was just thinking about something. It's nothing." Dana says as she smiles at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: What's wrong Dana?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked sad for a little bit because she knew what was going to happen but she kept it quiet.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo rubbing her belly smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiles at him and let's him hold her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo holds hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded her head yes at him.  
"Really excited."

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: you excited sweetie :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sat at the edge of his bed smiled back at him and looked off into space.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo laid down in his bed smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and Leo stayed for awhile and watched them. Then they left to let them get more sleep. Dana and Leo went to Leo's room.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Thanks :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Congratulations Fawn!" Dana said to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes they are :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Sure." Dana says.  
All three go to where they are and Dana and Leo look at them.  
"Aww they are so cute!" Dana exclaims.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods "Just whisper because they are sleeping" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh Fawn Leo and I wanted to see your kids. Can we?" Dana asked her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They all hugged her smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks you guys." Dana said as she hugged Donnie and Mikey.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don: Congrats

Mikey: Yay :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks Fawn." Dana said to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn hugged her "Oh my gosh that's great Dana I'm so happy for you" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph Mikey Donnie and Fawn all went into the common area where Leo and Dana were.  
"Guys I have great news to tell all of you. I am pregnant!" Dana said cheerfully.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Guys we have some news to tell you come out

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was training with Mikey and Donnie.  
...................  
Dana and Leo made it to the lair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles and starts singing softly "Hush little baby don't say a word mama's going to buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing then mama's going to buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring turns brass thn mama's going to buy you a looking glass...." hmmm the rest of the song  
.........................

Leo lifted her up taking her to lair

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks babe." Raph said to her and he kissed her before he left.  
...................  
Dana nodded.  
"Yeah let's go back to the lair right now. I want to tell everyone!" Dana said happily.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Have fun *looking at their sleeping babies*  
..................

Leo: 16 weeks we'll know the if the baby is a boy or girl

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah guess so Fawn." Raph said to her.  
.................  
"And I get to be the mother of your children and I get to finally have your kids Leo. I'm so happy I could just die!" Dana said with excitement.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: You are training now with the others *walking over to the cradle rocking it gently*  
..........................

Leo: I get to be a Dad *smiling*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled and kissed her back on her lips.  
.............  
Dana smiled at him.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I watch them and I saw everything that you it was sweet Raph *kissing him*   
.............................

Leo kisses her forehead

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph left a little bit because he had to go do something.  
..................  
Dana hugged Leo back.  
"Yeah I'm so happy Leo!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled still watching  
........................

Leo smiled "That's great" hugging her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph hummed to his kids.  
.................  
"Yeah I'm alright but Leo I don't believe it! This is impossible but I'm pregnant! I don't know how!" Dana said as she started to cry tears slipping down her cheeks.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn come back watching Raph with the kids in the door way smiling  
.........

Leo rushed in with her "Baby, you alright?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put the kids in a cradle and rocked them in it.  
..................  
"Yeah always Leo." After she said that she quickly rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn got up slowly heading for the bathroom  
.........................

Leo smiled "Me too" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continued to lay with Fawn.  
.................  
"I sleep great everytime I'm with you." Dana said to him.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles kissing him back  
..................

Leo smiled "It was great glad to hear you slept well"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph nodded. "Yeah they sure are." He said as he kissed Fawn on her lips gently.  
..................  
Dana smiled at him.  
"I slept great! You?" Dana asked Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: They are so peaceful until they wake up *smiling*   
...........................

Leo woke up smiling at her 

"Hey beautiful how'd you sleep" asked Leo

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph looked at his kids and kissed them on their heads.  
...............  
Dana got dressed and she whispered to Leo.  
"Wake up handsome." Dana said to him while kissing his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled looking her babies watching them sleeping   
......................

Leo still sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph looked over at Fawn and smiled at her.  
"Morning pretty mom." Raph said to her.  
................  
Dana got up and went to take a shower.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Morning Daddy *her tail wagging*   
...........................

Leo sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip hours later  
Raph and Fawn wake up with their kids.  
..................  
Dana woke up and yawned and stroked Leo's cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo snuggles sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana snuggles into his arms and goes to sleep as well.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo holds her going to sleep

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled back at him.  
"Anytime." Dana said as she yawned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled "Why thank you Dana" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You know Leo regardless of what you have been called I always thought you were hot and handsome. " Dana said as she blushes pink looking away from Leo in embarrassment.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled at her stroking her cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted and she looked over at Leo and smiled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo French kisses her got to his climax and put his seed into her laying next to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana French kisses him while he reaches his climax and she reaches her climax too.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kisses her getting to the climax

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed his lips fervently while he thrusted into her and moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo continued to move faster

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's bed began to rock as he gripped her hips and started bucking into her and she let out a series of moans.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moved straddling her thrusting in and out of her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands around his head and brought him closer to her pussy as she moaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

He keeps doing this rubbing his hands up and down her legs 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gripped the sheets and she arched her back and elicited another moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moved spreading her legs moving his head down sucking and licking her walls and folds of her downstairs

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned a little as Leo began to kiss suck and lick her nipples and groping them with his hand.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moved down to her chest 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan as Leo continued to attack her neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo started to make love bites and hickies on her neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiles into the kiss and starts to whimper a little as Leo kisses her passionately.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiles putting it back on into bed with her kissing her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana takes off all her clothes and goes onto her bed.  
"You know Leo I always thought you looked hot with it on your face." She says to him as she giggles.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo follows taking off his gear and mask

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They make it to her apartment and Dana goes into her bedroom.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods they head back to her apartment

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Leo let's go back to my place. Uh well uh I don't know how to say this but Leo I really want you badly right now." Dana said as she smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiles stroking her hair

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana separates from the kiss and smiles at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo does the same

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moans a little into the kiss and kisses him deeply and more passionately.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kisses her harder

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him against her body her chest pressed against his kissing him harder.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Me either. You're the first and last person I will ever love Leo." Dana said as she went over to him and put her hands on the sides of his face and looked into his eyes deeply before kissing him softly on his lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I understand look at me I have been called meaning bad things too but you look at me and love me the way you do I never felt this way about any one

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You have to understand that you're the first person ever to say that stuff about me. I've been called many bad things throughout my life it was kind of hard to believe you at first. But I realized you mean it and you're sincere. I'm so glad I have you Leo." Dana said as she let a few tears come out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo follows her "I'm not mad or angry I understand" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Leo I'm sorry. Please don't be mad or upset with me. I am just insecure sometimes and I have low self esteem. Sorry." Dana said frowning and getting up and walking away.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Okay sure *not looking at her*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's nothing Leo. Nevermind and thanks. I just really needed to hear that from you that's all." Dana said as she sat down on the bench again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I never said you were ugly I find quite beautiful I was complimenting you Dana I was talking about you. Besides meeting Fawn and April, they are pretty but they are not you and other girls are not you either. You me I tell you what else was I supposed to say? *confused*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh I see. Seriously Leo? I'm nothing to look at really. I'm ugly and nothing special." Dana said as she shrugged and looked away crossing her arms.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

"Look like someone with beautiful unique eyes I've ever seen, gorgeous figure, beautiful hair and would like it grown out too, and wonderful personality. I have had the pleasure to meet" answered Leo smiling.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok. Thanks Leo. Leo be honest with me. How do I look to you ever single day you see me?" Dana wondered.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Well they are crazy to think of otherwise

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I know I know it's just no one's ever said that to me before." Dana said as she pouted. She got a little more nervous and tried to get some space away from Leo because she was flustered still.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Of course I'm not going to lie about it that would be rude

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana became flustered and nervous and shy.  
"R-really?" She asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: You sing it beautifully :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding." Dana said to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

What song did you sing? asked Leo

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Then Dana was done singing for him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo listens smiling 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh ok? Sure."  
Dana started to sing for him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'd love to hear your voice Dana, there's no one here.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed at that.  
"Well I love singing writing poetry flowers watching movies and that's about it."


	8. Chapter 8

"So where are we headed to babe?"   
..............  
Dana moaned into the kiss.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked at him smiling  
....................

Leo kissed her passionately

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and soon followed her.  
............  
Dana signed.  
"Fine carry me then my handsome prince."  
Dana said as she grabbed his mask tails pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately on the lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled walking away pulling his mask tails  
................

Leo smiled "Hey I know" still walking

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph started to moan a little and grunted.  
.............  
Dana gasped and then laughed.  
"Leo seriously. I can walk by myself."  
Dana said as she pouted.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn bit his neck gently   
..............

Leo nods smiling lifting her up walking

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon smirked and stopped what he was doing breathing heavily in her ear.  
...............  
"Ok sure sounds fun. Let's go."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned   
...................

Leo: We can keep walking around the park some more

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continues to groan and then he bites her softly in her shoulder.  
.............  
Dana smiled at him. "So what now Leo?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn continues to nuzzle him  
...................

Leo hugs her and kisses her "You're welcome, I'm glad you had"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph groaned a little.  
.............  
"Thank you Leo. I loved it. It was great. You're the best!" Dana said as she hugged him and kissed him on his lips softly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nuzzled him   
.,............,.........

Leo smiles "You're welcome Dana, I wanted you to have a special night" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled back at her.  
............  
"Thanks Leo."  
She tilted her head and smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn held onto him smiling  
...........................

Leo: Beautiful its great

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon got up with her.  
.............  
Dana blushed a little.  
"Thanks Leo. How do I look?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned getting up   
.......................

Leo took one of the roses cleaning off the thorns cutting the stem short putting it behind her ear

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to kiss her neck leaving hickies and love bites.  
.............  
Dana was soon done and she finished eating.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissing him   
...................

Leo smiled "Thanks, and you're welcome" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and kissed her back.  
..............  
Dana started eating it.  
"Wow it's great Leo. Thank you!" She said happily.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissing him smiling  
...................

Leo cut a slice giving it to her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph grunted as he saw Fawn on top of him.  
...............  
"Oh I see awesome and that looks delicious!" 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn came out and tackled him smiling  
......................

Leo shook his head "No Mikey made it he was helping me out. Though I did make this" pulling out a cheese cake with Oreo cookies in it

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kept sight of her but she soon disappeared.  
"Fawn where are you babe?"  
.............  
Dana soon finished eating.  
"That was great Leo thank you. Did you make that?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn hid somewhere waiting for him  
....................

Leo was eating too

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon quickly gained momentum and got ahead of her now.  
............  
Dana started eating.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn continued her moves  
...............................

Leo pulled out a plates of chicken parmesan from a basket handing it to her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon showed off as well.  
............  
Dana sat down and so did Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn made a sharp turn still pra coring around  
....................

Leo smiled "You're welcome"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly caught up to her.  
.............  
"Oh I see well thank you Leo it's so romantic." Dana said as she smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was still ahead of him   
..............

Leo: Before I took my showed this morning

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph followed her smirking.  
.............  
Dana gasped.  
"Leo it's beautiful. When did you have time to do this?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn continued on   
..............

Leo smiled taking her behind the bushes to reveal a table and two chairs with a small bounquet of roses and candles

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph sighed and started to do some too.  
.............  
"Oh ok sounds exciting."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissed and stopped started doing her par core moves off the building  
..........................

Leo answered "Its a surprise" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed her passionately on her lips,  
.............  
"Leo where are you taking me?" She asked him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They ended up making out   
...............  
Leo enjoying his time with his girlfriend 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked at her as he looked up at her.  
"Well looks like you got me."  
..............  
Dana gasped and smiled as Leo was carrying her and she laughed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Not this time Raph *slamming him on his shell pinning his legs with her's and her hands pinned his wrists. She was positioned the same way Catwoman from Batman Returns  
................  
Leo lifted her up carrying her smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked at her.  
"Yeah well we'll see about that." He said as he flipped positions so that she was on the bottom and he was on top.  
..............  
Dana enjoyed her time with Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn came back tackling Raph laughing

Fawn: Gotcha ninja boy :)  
....................

Leo smiled walking with locking her hand with his

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon waits for her.  
.............  
Dana put her hand in Leo's and entwined their fingers as best she could.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn made it back to the lake opening door to her kids room seeing sleeping covering them up putting them in their beds walking out closing the door.   
.,........................

Leo nods getting walking with her smiling 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and quickly followed after her.  
.............  
"No nothing's wrong it's just let's just walk around some more Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: To check on the kids *taking off*  
.................

Leo looked at her confused "Dana is something wrong?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah whatever babe. Anyway what do you want to do now?"  
................  
Dana got up suddenly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles "Yeah I can see this" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah well so do I. I'm an expert at it."  
.............  
Dana gasped and whimpered a little bit.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn pfft "I do this all the time it's awesome plus I did."  
...................

Leo smiled nuzzling her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph frowned.  
"Hey you would too if you had to keep this up for so long."  
..............  
Dana closed her eyes and sighed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn stopped in front of him smiling "Getting tire tough guy?"   
...................

Leo stroked her hair smiling back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(It's ok XD)  
Raph soon quickly stopped as he was getting tired.  
...............  
Dana turned and looked up at Leo and smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

(Sorry for the late reply) 

Fawn continued to do what she was doing  
....................

Leo wrapped his arm over her shoulder 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh I see ok it's fine XD)  
Raph smirked as he sped up his pace and pretty soon he was ahead of her.  
..............  
Dana sat down next to Leo on a bench.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

((Internet was down because of a huge thunderstorm))

Fawn was great at par core she was able to get ahead of him.  
.....................

Leo went over to sit down on a bench to relax

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was still far ahead of her.  
...............  
Dana grinned at Leo as they continued to walk through Central Park.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn races after him doing par core moves  
...............  
Leo locked his hand with her's smiling at her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon followed her and jumped up on a rooftop until he was next to her.  
"Hey Fawn I'll race you." He said as he smirked as he went off ahead of her.  
................  
Dana and Leo started walking through Central Park.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn went up on the roof tops jumping on and off the buildings  
..........................................

Leo followed her to Central Park

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly followed Fawn out of the sewers.  
.............  
"Yay!" Dana squealed happily as she and Leo left the sewers.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn went out of the lair heading out of the sewers  
................

Leo: Yeah of course we can :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked.  
"Sure let's do that babe."  
.............  
"Leo can we go to the park again? Just the two of us?"  
Dana said as she got up and got dressed.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Going of the sewers and enjoy the night :) *getting up putting her clothes*  
......,..............

Leo: Anything you want to do Dana :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"What do you want to do now Fawn?"  
..............  
"So Leo what now?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled tail wagging still  
.........................

Leo kissed her cheek back

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph caresses her head.  
............  
Dana smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kisses him back   
.....................

Leo: I love you too Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kisses her gently on the lips.  
................  
"I love you Leo so much." She says to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn's ears fold back her tail wags she makes a happy whimper  
....................

Leo smiles stroking her hair hugging her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed her forehead.  
...............  
Dana snuggled into him and smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled holding him close to her too  
...................

Leo continued until he reached his climax putting his seed into her laying down next to her holding her close panting

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph brought her closer to him.  
...........  
Dana elicited another moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was panting   
.....................

Leo was bucking in and out of Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon reached his climax and he released his seed into her taking out his dick.  
.................  
Dana moaned as she arched her back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans his full name still making love marks on his shoulders  
................................

Leo moves faster and harder

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph thrusted deeper into her.  
.............  
Dana moaned louder.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned started making love marks on his shoulders  
......................

Leo straddled her going in and out of her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph thrusted deeper into her.  
...............  
Dana moaned and stroked his arms.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans holding onto Raph's shoulders  
.........................

Leo started licking sucking her downstairs

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph pulls out his dick and he enters it in slowly into Fawn's pussy thrusting in and out of her.  
.................  
Dana was ready for Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans his name  
..................

Leo spreads her legs moving downwards

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph rubbed his hands up and down her legs.  
..............  
Dana elicited another moan bringing him closer to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans  
...................

Leo sucking and kissing her chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moves down and kisses her stomach.  
.............  
Dana moans again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans gripping the sheets  
........................

Leo makes hickies and love bites on her neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(I know I just realized that. Sorry DX)  
Raph lifts up her nightgown and he begins to pinch and suck on her nipples his tongue swirling around the bud.  
..................  
Dana gasps at one point and then she begins to moan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

((Fawn is wearing a night gown just so you know :)))

Fawn moans   
........................

Leo making hickies and love bites on her arms

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to grope her boobs through her shirt.  
...............  
Dana moaned into the kiss as she brought her hands to his shoulders and brought him down closer to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned   
..................

Leo lifted her up taking their room laying her down kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moved down to her neck leaving hickies and lovebites.  
.................  
Dana was kissing Leo passionately and soon separated.  
"Leo,you can do more to me you know. Go right ahead." Dana said as she kissed him again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn passionately kissing him wrapping her arms his neck   
...............................

Leo was passionately kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph begins to kiss her passionately on her lips.  
...............  
Dana brings Leo closer to him as he kisses her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled "I don't know I know how to make you melt"   
........................

Leo keeps kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks.  
"Careful babe when you play with fire you're gonna get burned."   
Raph says as he gets on top of her and he starts to caress her body.  
..............  
Dana wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn shrugged "Yeah so" smirking  
......................

Leo kisses her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was soon done with his shower and he went back to his room and he saw Fawn on their bed looking all sexy.  
"Well well well you're looking mighty sexy over there Fawn." He said as he smirked and went over to her.  
.................  
Dana smiled up at him and she kissed Leo on the lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid out on the like Catwomen from the Batman Returns  
................................

Leo: I love you too Dana :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph finished training and he went and took a shower.  
...............  
Dana wiped away her tears and stopped crying. She snuggled into Leo and looked up at him.  
"I love you Leo." She said with a smile on her face.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finished putting her night gown laying in bed  
.......................

Leo: I'm glad to have you and our little girls two :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continues to train.  
.........  
"I uh I don't know. I'm just so happy I have you and our daughters in my life. I couldn't be more happier." Dana said still crying a little.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn takes a shower  
...........................

Leo: Dana what's wrong?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks while she goes off he decides to train some more alone.  
................  
Dana puts her hands on her lap and a few tears fall down her cheeks.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Yeah I know *hits in the arm with towel smiling as she walks away*   
.................................

Leo wraps his arm around her shoulder

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph just laughed.  
"You sure are a handful."  
...............  
Dana doesn't look at him but looks somewhat glum.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Thanks sweetie who think taught Dana some moves *points at herself*   
................................

Leo sits down next to her smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I gotta say you're getting better everyday babe." Raph said to her.  
..............  
"Oh ok." Dana said to him as she sat down on the couch and began thinking about things.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn continued then stopped to take a breather  
..................

Leo: No not right now

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh ok thanks XD)  
Raph watched Fawn train amused at her fighting style.  
...............  
"Oh well uh thanks Leo. Uh are you going to train or to meditate Leo? I'll do something else so it's fine if you don't want to do something together with me." Dana smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

((Youre doing fine :)))

Fawn was not stopping her training even though Raph took a break  
.......................

Leo: Better what I can do any way :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon followed Fawn back into the dojo where they were sparring.  
.............  
"I'm not Leo. I just draw what I can. I'm not exactly an artist. I still suck at drawing." Dana explained to him.  
(Btw I suck as hell at sparring training fight scenes so please bear with me DX)

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn walked to the dojo to train some more  
.....................

Leo: You never told me how great you are drawing

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Jacylan and Eugene went off to go play some more somewhere else in the lair.   
..............  
Dana put it on the fridge and her daughters continued to play by themselves but they went in their room to play.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled at this   
...................

Leo: Like that idea :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph rubs jacylan's and eugene's heads.  
................  
Dana soon added herself to the drawing.  
"How about I put this on the fridge Carrie and Cora?"  
"Sure mommy. We'd love that!" 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They finished the story smiling at her kids 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon joined in as well.  
............  
Dana just laughed.  
"I haven't drawn myself yet Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles at them reading the story helping them out as they went along   
.................................

Leo: Where are you :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph just smiled as he watched his girlfriend read with their kids.  
............  
Carrie and Cora went over to see Dana's picture.  
"I'm drawing our family. See that's you Carrie, that's you Cora and that's your dad." She explained to them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Honey follow what say and do it slow so its easier okay *saying to both Jacylan and Eugene* you both are doing such a great job keep it up let's find out if Beauty stays with the Beast *smiling listening to them taking turns and helping them with words*  
...............................

Leo stopped to let the girls move

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly got up unfazed by what she did and went to jacylan and eugene.  
................  
"Hey Carrie Cora look at what I'm drawing?"  
She said to them as she was drawing a picture.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn growls grabbing the bo staff kicking him off of her getting up walking of the dojo to check on Eugene and Jacylan who were reading or attempting to smiled walking to help them.   
...........................................

Leo continues to tickle them laughing

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked grabbing her metal bo staff flipping her and knocking her to the ground with Raph getting on top of her shoving the metal bo staff towards her face.  
"Ok Fawn I think that's enough right now. Let's go eat or check on our kids alright?"  
...............  
Carrie and Cora giggled as their father did that to them while Dana just watched and smiled at the sight.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn growls picking up her metal bo staff engaging in fighting him knocking him to the ground  
...........................

Leo tickling Cora and Carrie

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked back at her.  
"You wish babe but never!"  
He said as he flipped and grabbed her and sent her flying against the wall.  
...............  
Dana was with Leo and they were playing with Carrie and Cora.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles taking her feet kicking him off of her sending him into the behind her. She flipped up facing him "You might want to rephrase that statement"   
...........,

Leo nods sitting between Cora and Carrie ruffling their hair smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph laid down on the ground breathless and stunned for a moment. Then he got up grabbed Fawn again and pinned her down onto the ground smirking at her.  
"Oh you asked for it now babe."  
..................  
Dana looked over at Leo and smiled at him.  
"Hey Leo want to join us?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn grabbed his arm flipping him over her back on to the floor 

Fawn: Sorry to hear that  
......................

Leo watched her with the girls smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked at her and grabbed her and whispered into her ear.  
"I am not sleeping beauty Fawn!"  
................  
Dana was spending time with her daughters.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn saw smiling "Hey Sleeping Beauty finally wake"  
..........................

Leo saw his girls together (talking his daughters and wife)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went to go train in the dojo.  
..............  
Dana got up got dressed and went to see Carrie and Cora.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was in the dojo training like she normally would  
.....................

Leo was getting out the shower

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Raph woke up.  
..............  
Dana soon woke up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo picked up Dana heading back to the lair  
................

Fawn sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was still sleeping.  
.............  
Dana then soon fell asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was in a deep sleep   
...................

Leo smiled stroking her hair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph brings Fawn closer to him in his sleep.  
..............  
Dana sighs and starts to yawn her eyes getting tired.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn ends up sleeping  
..........

Leo smiled kissing her forehead

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Pretty soon Raph fell asleep.  
.............  
Dana laid down on top of Leo and stroked his chest smiling down at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn cuddled with him  
...............

Leo laid down looking up at the sky holding her close

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph laid down next to her and smiled.  
.............  
Dana looked at the city lights and the night sky enjoying being with her lover.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled at him  
.................

Leo stroked her hair 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked back at her putting his hand on top of hers on his cheek.  
...............  
Dana sighed and looked back at Leo stroking his head.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

"I love you too Raph" smiling at him gently rubbing his cheek gently  
.......................

Leo smiled resting his chin on her shoulder looking at the city 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Nothing babe. I love you that's all." He said to her.  
............  
Dana nodded her head. "Yes it is."   
Dana said as Leo got behind her and pulled her on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked at Raph "What's wrong Raph?"   
.......................

Leo: This is a good view of city :) 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph stopped what he was doing and he sighed and pulled her closer to him.  
...............  
Leo soon stopped on top of a building and he set her down.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned loudly  
.................

Leo continued to go through the city

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went down lower and began to grope her boobs through her shirt lifting her shirt up a little so that he could pinch her nipples and suck and kiss on them his tongue gliding over the pert buds.  
.............  
Dana was enjoying the city lights.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned still holding him  
..............

Leo: It's the best way to look at the city :) 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He began to French kiss her and then they separated for air as his lips trailed down to her neck leaving hickies and lovebites in his wake.  
.............  
Dana smiled and was having fun looking at the pretty night sky with stars in it as Leo jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissing him passionately   
...............

Leo lifted her up heading up out of the sewers going on to the rooftops of the building going on and off. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph lad Fawn down gently on their bed and he began to attack her lips with kisses.  
.............  
"That sounds nice. Let's do that Leo!" Dana said happily.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled wrapping her arms around his neck  
................

Leo: Well there's just looking around the city from my point of view :) 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph suddenly picked Fawn up heading towards their room.  
..............  
Dana shrugged. "I don't know. You?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was watching tv with Raph  
..............

Leo: what do you want to do? :) 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put his chin on top of her head and watched tv with her.  
.................  
Dana smiled at him and kissed him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled watching TV with him   
...............

Leo smiles at her kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled down at Fawn and he kissed her forehead gently.  
..............  
Dana gasped when Leo pulled her onto his lap.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled resting her head on his chest  
...............

Leo kissed her cheek putting her on his lap

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph wrapped his and around her pulling her closer to him.  
..............  
Dana smiled at Leo as Leo wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn walked out of the kitchen sitting back down with Raph  
..............................

Leo sat down next to Dana

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph's kids went to their room to go take a nap. Raph waited for Fawn.  
................  
Dana's daughters went to their room to go take a nap. Dana waited for Leo.  
\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finishes taking everyone else dishes heading into the kitchen to clean them  
..,...........,.....,....

Leo finishes taking the dishes going to clean them

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph Fawn and their kids continued to eat.  
.............  
Leo and his daughters continued to eat as well. Dana just sat at the kitchen table watching them smiling.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was eating after thanking Raph  
.......................

Leo sat down eating with smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was in the kitchen and made himself his kids and Fawn lunch and brought it to them where they all ate in the common area.  
..............  
Dana brought their lunches to them and her daughters ate lunch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sat their with their kids  
........................

Leo finished cleaning before he ate

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon got up and went into the kitchen to make something to eat as well.  
.............  
Dana still continued eating watching her girls.  
"Hey Carrie Cora do you guys want something to eat?" She asked them.  
"Yes mommy." They said.  
"What do you guys want to eat?"   
"Sandwiches please mommy."  
"Ok I'll make them right now." She said as she got up and went into the kitchen to make her daughters lunch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn watched TV  
...........................

Leo: Okay then *went over to the make something*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph turned to her and smiled at her.  
.............  
Dana laughed.  
"Too late Leo. I already made something." She said as she smiled at him and brought her food over to the kitchen table and sat down and ate.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid her hand on his shoulder smiling  
..........................

Leo: Well let's make something :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph put his daughter and son on his lap as he watched tv with them.  
...............  
"Well I'm hungry I'm getting something to eat."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles watching the TV show  
.....................

Leo: Hey Dana, getting something to eat

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph sat with his kids and Fawn on the couch.  
............  
Dana sees Leo coming in.  
"Hey Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sat with them smiling   
.........................

Leo smiles and heads out to go eat

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly follows her and he sees his kids are watching tv in the common area.  
.................  
Dana and Leo laugh as they have fun with their kids. Soon though it was time for Dana though to get some rest but she didn't want to go to sleep yet so she went into the kitchen and got a snack.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn gets dressed and heads out of the room   
.......................  
Leo sits down to join them smiling

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly stopped what he was doing and got up.  
"Hey baby let's go see our kids alright?" He asked her.  
...............  
Dana went to where her daughters were. They were still having a tea party and they asked her to join them. So she did. Dana was having fun spending time with her girls.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn folded her ears back tail still wagging  
...................

Leo follows her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked at her and he began to pet her softly on her head.  
............  
Dana grinned and she quickly got up got dressed and went to see her daughters.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn's tail wagging kissing his cheek smiling  
......................

Leo smiles kissing cheek 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at Fawn and kissed her forehead gently.  
............  
Dana looked at Leo deeply into his eyes and kissed him on his cheek and snuggled into him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn panted   
....................

Leo held her close to him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon reached his climax and he put his seed into her and he took out his dick from her and brought her close to him wrapping his arms around her.  
..............  
Dana panted and looked and smiled at Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned saying his name  
.........,................

Leo reached his climax putting his seed into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Soon Raph went down and he began to spears her legs and he entered his dick inside her slowly starting to thrust in and out of her.  
..............  
Dana moaned loudly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned   
...........................

Leo bucked in and out of her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph now took control as he pinned her down to their bed and he got on top of her as he began kissing and sucking on her neck leaving hickies and lovebites.  
..............  
Dana moaned as he got started.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissing him roughly  
........................

Leo spread her legs straddling her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph continued to grunt and moan bringing her closer to him.  
.................  
Dana moaned again and sighed as he made her feel so good.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn continued to attack every inch of his neck  
....................

Leo kissing her stomach

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph begins to moan as she attacks his neck.  
.............  
Dana let out another moan as Leo continued to do stuff to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods attacking his neck  
.................

Leo moves to her chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked at her.  
"What do you a say we stay in bed for a little while and have fun?" He asked her seductively.  
...............  
Dana began to moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Thanks sweetie *nuzzling him*   
............................

Leo walked over to her lgetting top of her kissing her neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph looked at her.  
"You're so cute when you act like that babe."  
.............  
"Ok sure." Dana said as she nodded.  
"Leo are you ready? I'm waiting for you my sexy turtle." Dana said seductively as she began taking her clothes off.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn made a happy whimper coming from her chest her ears folded back her still wagging  
.....................

Leo: Hey I promised the girls we would play with later

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I always sleep well when I'm with you." He said to her.  
................  
Dana was just sitting on their bed and Leo came in.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled "Slept good, you?"  
...................

Leo: Well my girls I've got to go be with mom but can continue later with mom this too :) *getting up*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed her cheek softly.  
"How did you sleep?"  
.............  
Carrie and Cora had fun having a tea party with their dad and Leo had a blast with his cute daughters.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn's tail was wagging turning over smiling at him "Morning"   
.....................

Leo nods sitting with them

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph gently bit Fawn's ear making her gasp and wake up.  
"Morning my princess." He said to her.  
............  
"We're great daddy! We're playing tea party!! Wanna join us?" They asked Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was still sleeping  
......................

Leo went out to see Cora and Carrie were playing tea party smiling

Leo: How are my girls :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph woke up and looked at Fawn.  
...............  
Dana smiled at him and nodded.  
"Ok I'll be waiting for you sweetie."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Hey I'm coming back I haven't seen them all day I've training I'll be right back okay :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just stood there looking sad and disappointed.  
"Oh ok go ahead."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Nothing I love you and I want to check on our girls

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him.  
"What's wrong?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo stopped smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned as he continued to kiss her neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moaned continues to kissing her neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped and winced a little bit but then she sighed and loved the feeling of his hot lips pressed up against her skin as she began to rub up and down his muscles on his biceps.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nipped her neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan as she put her hands on his chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smirked kissing her neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I'm sorry Leo. As much as I want to kiss you I can't yet because I don't want to get you sick. But you can kiss me anywhere else you want to just not my mouth." Dana said seductively to Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wraps his arms around her waist smiling kissing her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded at him and she went over to him and kissed him on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better sweetie :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up and smiled at him.  
"My fever's gone but I still have a cold but I feel much better." She told him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Hey baby how are you feeling?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip 24 hours later   
Dana woke up and her fever was now gone but she still had a cold. But she felt a little better. Dana sat down on the edge of their bed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn watched smiling  
.....,............

Leo let her sleep going to the dojo to train

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got up and he went to check on his children.  
...............  
Dana hugged Leo back.  
"Okay."  
Then Dana decided to go to sleep and rest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled "I love you too" 

 

Leo hugged her "Don't apologize for being sick that's silly"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Nothing. I just love you. That's all." He smiled at her.  
..............  
Dana shook her head.  
"No I'm fine. It's just part of the cold and fever. I'm just going to rest now. I'm sorry I'm sick."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled "What?" giggling  
............................

Leo: Honey do I need to Don? *worried*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph just laid in bed looking at her.  
.............  
Dana ate and drank and she quickly got hot flashes and she started to sweat.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn hugged him tight smiling tail wagging  
........................

Leo nodded heading a few minutes later

Leo came back with a damp rag placing it on her forehead, placing chicken soup, oj, and cold medicine on the table adjusting her pillows helping her up so she eating and drink.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her and hugged her tight to him.  
..............  
"Well I'm going to stay in bed. Uh chicken soup, orange juice, a damp washcloth, and some cold medicine." Dana instructed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggles looking at him stroking cheek  
....................

Leo: What do you need?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon woke Fawn up kissing her forehead.  
"Wake up princess." He whispered in her ear.  
............  
Dana soon got a stuffy nose.  
"No not really. I think I have a fever and a cold. Probably from not getting enough sleep." Dana explained to Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was still sleeping  
......................

Leo wakes "Hey you okay sweetie"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Raph soon woke up and looked at Fawn.  
.............  
Dana woke up and she was shivering and she sneezed and then coughed. She felt her forehead and she was hot. She had a fever.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sleeping  
................

Leo went to his room sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as he soon drifted off to sleep.  
...............  
Dana continued sleeping.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods "okay" laying her head on his chest wrapping her arm around his waist  
..................

Leo was training

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon stopped what he was doing and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Hey babe I think we should go to sleep now. I'm getting tired." He said as he yawned.  
.............  
Dana just nodded at him. She soon got ready for bed as she put on her pants and a t-shirt on as she got into Leo's bed and soon fell asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn started moaning   
..............'..

Leo: You need to go to sleep okay I'll be right back I like to train some more before coming to bed

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked.  
"I know that babe." He said to her as he began to take off her nightgown and threw it across the room as he went down and groped her right boob while sucking on and kissing her left boob.  
...........  
Dana looked at Leo.  
"Oh I see ok." Dana said to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned "Raph wait" moves mouth off of her's "honey I'm not wearing anything underneath" smiling  
.........

Leo: Don says you have exhausted from lack of sleep

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to French kiss her shoving his tongue into her mouth.  
...............  
A few minutes later Dana woke up and she was awake.  
"Where am I? What happened?" Dana asked as she saw Leo next to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggles kissing wrapping her arms around his neck  
.....,...................

Leo: Okay thanks Donnie *taking her back to his room laying her down in his bed*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph whistled at her.  
"Babe you are looking very sexy right now." He said to her as he smirked at her and brought her closer to him wrapping his arms around her kissing her lips passionately.  
.................  
Donnie saw Leo bringing Dana into his lab. Leo put her on the table and Donnie checked her.  
"There's nothing seriously wrong she's just suffering from over exhaustion and not getting enough sleep. That's all. She'll be fine." Donnie explained to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled "I missed you too" *walking over taking off her robe wearing a short black lace night gown laying down next to him*  
.................

Leo lifts her up carrying her Don

Leo: Donnie?!

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was waiting for her on their bed.  
"Hey baby I missed you you know." He said to her.  
..............  
"Oh I see great." Dana said as she smiled at him. Suddenly Dana suddenly felt faint and she collapsed on the floor.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Its good stop the bad guys the usual *kissing her*   
.................... 

Fawn walked out of the kids room smiling then heading in to Raph's room locking the door

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph and Leo went back to the lair.  
............  
Dana put Carrie and Cora down to sleep. She saw Raph and Leo entering the lair. Dana went over to Leo. She kissed Leo on his lips gently.  
"Hey sweetie how was patrolling?" She asked him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo looked around the area not finding nods "Yeah let's go"   
..................

Fawn: Eugene Jacylan bedtime come on 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph took out six in one fell swoop. Raph and Leo kept taking out the purple dragons one by one until there was no more.  
"Hey ready to go back now Leo?" Asked Raph.  
................  
Dana went back to watching her kids and so did Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods jumping down taking out two  
................

Fawn smiles "You're welcome"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph looks at Leo and smirks cracking this knuckles.  
"It's showtime." Raph said as they leaped down and started fighting the pd's.  
...........  
Dana hugs Fawn back.  
"Thanks Fawn."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yeah things are great glad to hear things are doing great with you and Fawn and your kids *looks down to Purple Dragons* Raph  
................,........

Fawn hugs her "You're welcome Dana, and thanks" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's going great. Better than ever actually. How's things with Dana and your kids?"  
................  
"Thank you Fawn. I'm glad you and Raph have a family as well."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: How are thing with Fawn and your kids? *jumping off the building*   
.............................

Fawn: Feel the same way Dana *smiling* I'm glad you and Leo have a family 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was out on patrol too.  
.............  
Dana looked at Fawn and smiled.  
"I can't believe I found the love of my life and now I have a family. You Fawn?" Dana asked her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sat and watched them play smiling   
.....................

Leo was out on patrol

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was with Fawn in the lair playing with their kids who are now toddlers.  
.................  
Leo and Dana were with their kids now toddlers as well playing with their cousins in the lair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Time Skip.........

4 years later........

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raphael moved to her neck and kissed and sucked on her neck leaving hickies and lovebites.  
.............  
Dana moaned a little again as Leo attacked her neck and groped her chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled holding him close to her  
.......,.,........................

Leo kisses her neck groping her chest

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked at her as he went to her ear and he kissed and bit her ear gently.  
...............  
Dana gave a little moan as she brought Leo down closer to her chest and held his head.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked into his eyes stroking his cheek  
.........................

Leo lifted up her shirt laying her down kissing her neck 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph separated from her skin and he looked deeply into her eyes.  
..............  
Dana all of a sudden puts one of Leo's hands on her breast through her shirt.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned   
................

Leo held her close

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph gently bit her on her neck.  
.............  
Dana stopped what she was doing and she lifted Leo's hand to her lips and kissed it.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned 

Leo moaned

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph stroked her hair and kissed her neck.  
..............  
Dana licked his neck and bit his neck gently.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled at him  
....................

Leo moaned holding her close

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph picked up Fawn and brought her into his room and laid her down on his bed.  
.............  
Dana began kissing Leo on his chest and then moved her head up to kiss him on his neck rubbing his arms gently.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo wraps his arms around her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and snuggled into Leo's chest.  
...............  
Raph took his son from her and put him with his sister done for a nap.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo lifted her up putting her on his lap watching TV   
................

Fawn gently patted his and spit up he stopped crying

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and Leo let their daughters sleep so they left and they went into the common area.  
................  
Raph went over to Eugene and kissed him on his head softly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled Eugene was crying again and Fawn put him on the place where the rag was patting him gently on the back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"You're welcome." Raph said to her as he finished with his daughter.  
...............  
Dana saw that once Leo was done he put his daughters back in the cradle.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled at him putting the rag over her shoulder "Thanks sweetie"

 

Leo stroked their daughter's hair gently smiling at her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph nodded. He handed one to Fawn and he got one for himself.  
..............  
Dana smiled at Leo and kissed his cheek back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sat on the bed feed Eugene smiling

Fawn: Baby grab a rag and put it on over you shoulder and hand me one too please :)  
..................................

Leo smiled "You're a great mother" kisses her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph took the bottle and he fed his kid as he held his daughter.  
..............  
Leo held his kids now and smiled at them kissing them on their heads as Dana watched.  
"You're a great father Leo." She said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled they woke crying 

Fawn: Here they need food *hands him a bottle while lifting up the other feeding the baby*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph held his kids in his arms.  
..............  
Dana put them back in the cradle.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn went over to see them too smiling  
..................

Leo smiles kissing hee

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got up and went to see his kids.  
................  
"Yeah we all are." Dana said as she got up and kissed Leo on his lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kisses his back  
........................

Leo: I glad your all are doing well :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks at her.  
"As you wish my dear." He says to her as he kisses her on her lips soundly.  
.............  
"I'm great just a little worn out is all."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiles "The princess doesn't wake until the her prince kisses her first"  
..................

Leo: Good to hear how about you Dana? How are you feeling?

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her.  
"Morning sleeping beauty."   
.................  
"They're great. I'm just feeding them." Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn stirs in her sleep  
..................

Leo: How are they Dana?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph stroked her cheek.  
..............  
Dana smiled at Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was still sleeping  
..............

Leo got to see Dana holding his children smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip hours later  
Raph woke up next to Fawn.  
.............  
Dana woke up and she held her daughters.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Moving his head on her's closing her eyes  
.................

Leo sleeping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled back at her.  
............  
Dana soon went to sleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled stroking his cheek  
..........

Leo slept

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph stopped before he went any further.  
................  
Dana saw Leo sleeping and she got up and went to see her daughters.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moans more   
.........

Leo lays down next to her sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph licked her neck and moved his lips down further.  
..............  
Dana sighed.  
"Fine. I guess there's no changing your mind." Dana said as she pouted.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned   
........................

Leo: Sorry Dana I feel uneasy about this 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph bit her neck as he sucked on her skin.  
..............  
"But ahhhh come on! Leo I'll be fine." Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned making a happy whimper  
.........................

Leo: You just gave birth we shouldn't right now

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moved his lips kissing her neck.  
.............  
"What's wrong Leo?" Dana asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wrapped her arms around his neck rubbing it  
......,............

Leo was passionately kissing her but stopped

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph stopped kissing her and he picked her up and put her on his bed as he got on top of her kissing her again.  
.............  
Dana moaned a little as Leo kept on doing that.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned through the kiss  
.................

Leo kept rubbing her waist and hips kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moved his hands to the back of her neck and pulled her down even more.  
............  
Dana gasped when Leo rubbed his hands up and down her waist.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled through the kiss  
............

Leo moaned rubbing her hands up and down her waist

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked and gave her butt cheeks little squeezes.  
..............  
Dana shoved her tongue into his mouth French kissing him putting her hands on his chest.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned through the kiss  
....................

Leo kissing passionately wrapping her arms around her waist

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth and his hands went to her butt where he groped her butt cheeks.  
.................  
Dana smiled again as Leo's kisses became more passionate.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kept kissing him  
............

Leo kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked into the kiss.  
...............  
Dana smiled as Leo kissed her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nodded "Yeah you did" kissing him  
...................

Leo kissed her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph frowned.  
"Dammit well I tried."   
............  
Dana smirked at Leo.  
"No Leo you did nothing wrong. It's ok." Dana said as she got on top of him and she kissed his neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wasn't ticklish she grabbed his arms pinning them to ground smirking "The jokes on you I am not ticklish"   
..............

Leo: Oh okay I'm apologize 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was sprawled out on the floor with Fawn on top of him. He smirked at her.  
"You asked for it now babe." He said to her as he began to tickle her.  
.................  
Leo put Dana on his bed.  
"Leo I'm not tired. I can stay awake."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn jumped him giggling  
.....................

Leo: Oh sorry *taking her to their room*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went to his room and began to look for her.  
..............  
"Leo I don't want to be in here right now." Dana whined.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laughed running into his room hiding  
.................

Leo carried her back in to the lab

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph starts running after her again.  
................  
Dana was so tired she felt sleepy.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn flips over him running back towards the lair smirking  
......................

Leo follows her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly catches up to her and tries to grab her.  
...............  
Dana leaves and let's her daughters sleep in peace and she sat down on the couch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled heading out of the lair   
...................

Leo smiles

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiles and chases after her.  
.............  
Dana got up and went over to Leo kissing her daughters on their heads.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laughing kicking him off of her running to out of the main room   
...............

Leo: I can *smiling*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks at her and he wrestles with her on the couch.  
..............  
"Yeah I love them too. I can't believe I'm a mom now." Dana said to Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn holds him giggling  
....................

Leo: Love you too Dana and the kids *smiling*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph picks Fawn up and brings her to the common area and puts her on the couch.  
...............  
"Leo I love you." Dana says to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods at him smiling "Yes they are"   
..................

Leo smiles watching them sleep

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph sees Fawn and he smiles at her.  
"Aren't our nieces so cute?" He asks her.  
.................  
Dana still recovering from giving birth just laid there watching Leo with his daughters.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods leaving them alone 

Leo rocks the cradle gently

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well I suppose these two little angels need a nap right now." Dana said as she put Carrie and Cora down in their cradle for a nap.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes Fawn thanks

Fawn: You're welcome :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled.  
"Thank you Fawn." 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: They are beautiful 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh the one with blonde hair that you're holding is Carrie and the one with black hair that I am holding is Cora." Dana explained.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Who this beautiful girl *smiling though whispering*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gave one of her daughters to Fawn to hold.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn asked "May I?" 

Leo nods 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph and Fawn came in and looked at their new nieces.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo held her in his arms

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at Leo and she smiled and she gave one of their kids to Leo to hold.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled looking at them gently stroking their heads

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana pushed again and out came her second girl a human baby like her sister. Dana held both of her girls in her arms and cradled them to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don: Come on Dana again keep pushing

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana pushed and her first girl came out. She saw that it was a human baby.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Don: Okay Dana push now

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip months later  
Dana was in Donnie's lab giving birth.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled turning to face him wrapping her arms around his neck  
....................

Leo smiled rubbing hand on her belly feeling the babies moving

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked.  
"Hey sorry babe but you're just so delicious." He said seductively to her.  
.................  
Dana sighed and she stroked Leo's cheek and kissed him gently on his lips and looked into his eyes.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled "That tickles Raph your getting my ear" *her left ear twitching*  
....................

Leo came to his climax and put his into her laying down next to her holding her close

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph held her to him and he smelled her hair loving her scent.  
................  
Dana gripped the sheets and she arched her back moaning again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn held him close  
................

Leo grunted continued to faster

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph closed his eyes too.  
...............  
Dana elicited another moan and she dug her nails in Leo's shoulders.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled with her eyes closed  
........,.......

Leo continued go in and out of her faster

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smiled at her as he kissed her on her head and he stroked her ears.  
..............  
Dana gasped as Leo continued thrusting into her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Guess so." Dana said as she smiled at Leo.  
.............  
Raph went to see Fawn and his kids.   
All of their lives couldn't have been better.  
The End

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiles he is beautiful  
.........................

Fawn was listening to them reading

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Out popped their bky a human boy.  
"Here's our son Leo." Dana said as she gave him to Leo to hold.  
................  
Raph soon finished training.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was holding her hand "You're doing great Dana"  
............

Fawn was with the kids

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip months later  
Dana was in Donnie's lab and she just gave birth to their boy.  
............  
Raph was training.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods grabbing the game tying bricks and chains to it throwing the game into the pond so one can get it

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well it's finally over."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The hunter's gun disappeared and the animals and insects were getting sucked back into the game along with the hunter.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok jumanji."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: You have to say the game name it says it in the instructions. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Is the game over now?" Raph asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Hunter: Whatever is in your hand drop it 

Raph did the dice rolled and the words read Jumanji 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph protected his family.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Jacylan roll the dice now please 

Jacylan rolled the dice the words read: You're almost there with much at steak then ground begins to quake

The spiders quickly left and the ground began to split open Fawn helped Raph up out of the ground moving them a good distance. 

It was Raph's turn to roll he picked up the dice and the Hunter found them again. 

Fawn moved the kids behind them. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph tried to help her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Yes, your father and I would like to out of the ground somits your turn Eugene

Eugene nods rolling the dice getting a seven

The words read: Need a hand if you just wait will help you will have eight

Then soon giant spiders came out of no where. 

Fawn had a phobia of spiders. 

Fawn saw one and was screaming struggling to break free with no luck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Jacylan and eugene were panicking.  
"It's alright kids calm down. This'll all be over soon."

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The words read: Be careful on the ground on which you stand the floor is quicker than the sand. 

Raph started sinking Fawn moved the kids and the game. 

Fawn: Raph keep your hands up and don't move otherwise you'll sink faster. Just hold on. 

She rolled and got a four 

She grabbed a huge piece of bark laying it flat on the ground grabbing him 

The words read: There is a lesson you will learn sometimes you must go back a turn.

Fawn and Raph were stuck in the ground. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph nodded. He rolled and got a one.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The head to higher ground opening up the game 

Fawn: Honey it's your turn roll

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph grabbed eugene and followed Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

It started raining Fawn grabbed the game and Jacylan running

Fawn: We need to get to higher ground now

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph held eugene.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jacylan: My turn *rolls the dice* the words read Every month at the quarter moon there'll be a mosoon in your lagoon

Fawn: Oh no 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Who's turn was it now to roll the dice?" Raph asked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn came back after lossing the hunter again   
eee  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph started to freak out.  
"It's ok eugene."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Eugene rolled but something was wrong when he did 

Eugene: Dad 

The word read: The law of had been broken you'll go back along with your token 

Jacylan: Eugene what's up with your hands? 

Eugene looked at his hands seeing fur growing on them 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph hugged Jacylan back.  
"Mommy will be fine and she's coming back don't worry sweetheart."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Eugene rolled the dice 

Jacylan went to Raph hugging him 

Jacylan: Is Mommy going to be okay?

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph took the game and it was eugene's turn next.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn grabbed a fish throwing it at the bird then grabbing the game. Running off towards Raph and the kids handing it to Raph. She saw the hunter And ran off

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They all made it to Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Jacylan held on to Raph's hand running after Fawn 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph took eugene as well.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn went into the room watching Raph run with Jacylan and watched the animals running by the door a plegcon take the game flying Fawn chased after the bird.

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph took Jacylan and they were running as well.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Eugene rolled an eight the words read: Don't be fooled it isn't thunder staying put would be a blunder

Fawn heard movement looking at the weapons seeing they were moving. She quickly grabbed the game and Eugene running

Fawn: Its a stampede *shouting still running*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

When Fawn came back it was someone else's turn to roll the dice.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was running from the guy knowing the sewers lost him for now heading back running into the dojo 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph watches Fawn go as he watches his kids.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn takes them back to the dojo rolling a seven the words read: ."Hunter from the darkest wild Makes you feel just like a child. Fawn is in shock and hers the trigger to a gun being pulled back pulls them to the other side of the room running in the direction out of the room being chased by the hunter

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got his sai back from Fawn and he held onto Jacylan and eugene.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Eugene was thrown backwards landing his being dragged Fawn Raph and Jacylan were chasing after him. Fawn grabbed his hand pulling him back with the Raph and Jacylan. From underneath the kitchen sink was a huge flower sp13ethnobotany.providence.wik… this from the movie. Fawn let go grabbing Raph's sai cutting the vine causing the plant to go back underneath the sink. Fawn went over to Eugene holding him tightly

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got Jacylan and held her close to him.  
...............  
Dana sat down on the couch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The words read: They grow much faster than bamboo take care or they'll come after you.

Vines started growing around the room 

Fawn pulled them close to her

Fawn: Stay away from the walls don't touch anything

Jacylan saw a purple and white flower

Jacylan: Its beautiful

Fawn: Oh Yeah they are beautiful *sarcastically* stay away from the Purple ones they shot poisoning spars and defendantly stay from the pods the big yellow ones

As Fawn was talk a vine was wrapping around Eugene's leg

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph groans.  
"Fine!"  
He rolls the dice and got a five.  
................  
Dana smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn grabs the game heading into the dojo setting it up

Fawn: Look there is no other way Raph its your turn *handing him the dice*   
..................

Leo finishes smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned lightly.  
..............  
Raph sighed.  
"Seriously? Great just what we need!!!"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smirked licking the sauce off of her hands  
....,.........

Fawn took the game from Eugene opening it 

Fawn: There's more instructions its says Adventures beware don't play Jumganji unless you intend to finish, the serious consequences of the game can be reached when a player has won Jumganji and called its name. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was making a pizza when she soon got sauce all over her hands.  
"Oh Leo care to help me clean my hands?" She said as she smilled at him.  
................  
Raph was happy.  
"We are not ever playing this game ever again."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled and followed Dana  
................

Fawn kissed him back "I missed you all too" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana said bye to her daughters and she went to get a snack.  
..................  
Raph kissed Fawn on the lips.  
"Glad to see your back babe."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled Carrie and Cora smiled back  
..................

Jacylan/Eugene: Mommy!! 😧 

Fawn looked over hugging them kissing their cheeks. Looks up to see Raph hugging him too with the kids hugging them both

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and kissed him back.  
............  
Raph was freaking out. He saw his girlfriend was back. He whistled at her though when he saw her outfit.  
"Looking good babe."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kissed her cheek  
.............

(You mean Jacylan rolled a two because Raph was the first one to roll its okay) 

It was snake eyes (doubles) 

Jacylan looked at it which read: This will not be an easy mission monkeys slow the exposition. 

They heard loud noises coming from the kitchen they went in to the kitchen to see monkeys making a mess. They eventually left out of the lair. They went back to the Jacylan and Eugene's bedroom. Jacylan had doubles rolling again getting a five. The words read : He's fangs are sharp he likes your taste your party better move post taste. 

They heard roaring and growling sounds Eugene grabbed the game in his arms the kids behind Raph they saw a lion they were screaming. Fawn came out of the closet with a different outift a leopard skinned bra and shorts. She had a knife in her hand distracting the lion outnof the room. She got towards the guest room knowing the lion was going to get her. She threw the knife down to the ground and before the lion could get her she jumped out of the way. She slammed the door shut locking it. 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at Leo.  
...............  
Raph rolled a two.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled hugging all three of them  
.................

Eugene its my turn he rolled a four and not happy the words read: Tiny bits that make you itch, make you squeeze, and make you twitch. Out of nowhere came giant mosquitoes, the kids went underneath Eugene's bed holding each other. Raph found a tennis racket swinging at the mosquitoes until they all left out of the room. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed her daughters cheeks.  
...........  
Raph held onto his kids tightly.  
"It's ok guys don't worry we'll get mommy back."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: You're welcome :)  
..................

Fawn shrugged "I don't know its my turn right" 

She takes the dice rolling a six the words read "In the jungle you must until the dice read five or eight" 

Fawn: In the jungle you must wait what does that mean? 

Jacylan started screaming pointing at Fawn who looked at her hands which were transparent she too was screaming. She was being pulled into into game and was gone. Then out of no where a flock of bats started flying out of the room the kids were screaming holding onto Raph. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Look girls your picture is now on display for everyone to see!" She said to her daughters.  
"Thank you daddy." Carrie and Cora said.  
...........  
Raph was starting to freak out.  
"Uh what was that sound?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods hanging the picture up on their room wall  
.................

Fawn shrugs "I'm not sure it says they fly at night you better run these winged things are not much fun" they all hear a squeaky sound

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Leo can you hang this up on their wall?"  
............  
Raph eyes widened.  
"What's going on?"  
(I see. I never saw any Robin Williams movies except for flubber and night at the museum. XD)

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "Like that"   
...............

(Hey I'm trying to do the same thing like the movie with Robin Williams😁😄😊😆) 

Words appeared in the center of the black circle

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed at Leo.  
"This is going right on your girl's wall!"  
............  
Raph rolled the dice. He got a three and he moved his piece.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled  
................

Fawn pulled out the dice 

Fawn: Whose going first

Jacylan/Eugene: Daddy :) 

Fawn hands Raph the dice

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed at that.  
"Guess not."  
............  
Raph helped get the piece out. He continued to play with them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Well they didn't get it from me  
................

Fawn saw Jacylan running up to her

Jacylan: Mommy play this game with me, daddy, and Eugene please

Fawn bookmarked her place heading into the room 

Fawn read the instructions Jumganji a game for those to seek to find a way to leave the world behind you move your token doubles gets another turn the one to say Jumganji wins

Fawn's token was the elephant, Eugene's token was the hippo, Jacylan had the monkey, and Raph had the rhino. 

Fawn put the tokens on the board and they moved to their place and Eugene went to pick up his piece he couldn't

Eugene: Mommy its stuck 

Fawn: Its must be microchips or something

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Thanks Leo but I'm not really."  
............  
"Interesting. Sounds like fun eugene."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: So are you Dana  
.............

Jacylan/Eugene: Fine

Eugene: We are going to play this game called Jumganji 

Jacylan runs out to get Mommy 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"They sure are. You girls are artists." Dana said.  
............  
"Hey kiddos. How is my little Jacylan and eugene doing?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

They are beautiful sweetie" Leo said  
.......,......

Jacylan: Hi daddy

Eugene: Hey Dad

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went to go see his kids.  
................  
"We're drawing flowers daddy." Carrie and Cora said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nods reading   
..............

Leo walked sitting down "It was good what are you ladies drawing" :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh I see nice."  
.............  
Dana looked to see Leo coming in.  
"Hey Leo how was training?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: Divergent  
......................

Leo walked into his daughters room smilingj

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah so what were you reading?"  
................  
Dans now played house with her daughters.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn: I'm glad to hear that Raph :)  
..........

Leo finished training taking a shower

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I'm good as well babe."  
.............  
Dana was drawing with her daughters.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked at Raph smiling "Fine, you?"   
...............

Leo was still training

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Hey babe how are you?"  
.............  
"Hey Carrie and Cora. How are my girls?"  
"We're great mommy!" 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled kissing him back  
.................

Leo continues to train

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got out of bed and sent to see Fawn. He kissed her on her lips.  
............  
Dana woke up and went to see her kids.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was already wake reading   
....................

Leo was training

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon woke up.  
.............  
Dana woke up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo fell asleep 

The next morning

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and soon fell asleep.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled kissing her cheek "I love you too Dana"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Okay *snuggling her*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Never mind. Just stop teasing me."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo chuckled "What?" 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped and whimpered a little.  
"Leo please."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled nuzzling her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo reached his climax then laid down next to her holding her close

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and rubbed his chest under her hands.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo moaned continuing to in and out of her fast and hard

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana scratched his shoulders and moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kept going in and out of her hard

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went into the dojo and trained some more.  
.............  
Dana arched her back and moaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was laying down in bed sleeping  
....................................

Leo spread her legs bucking into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph just stayed on the couch.  
.............  
Dana smiled at Leo moaning again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissed his cheek getting up   
......................

Leo smiled kissing her chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph then soon stopped and smirked at her.  
...........  
Dana moaned and giggled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned   
...................

Leo was making hickies and love bites on his neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph licked her neck swirling his tongue over her skin.  
..........  
Dana stroked Leo's shoulders.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn moaned   
.........

Leo continued to kiss her then her neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed her neck.  
..............  
Dana moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sighed happily  
..........................

Leo laid her down kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to massage her shoulders.  
...............  
Dana moaned again and kissed him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn giggled   
................

Leo kissing more roughly

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon pulled Fawn to sit on his lap.  
.............  
Dana moaned in the kiss.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn went to sit down on the couch watching TV  
..................

Leo pulled her close kissing her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph sat down on the couch eating his snack.  
............  
Dana smiled.  
"Yeah of course." 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn drank some more water  
....,............

Leo looked at around the room smiling "Wel I would hope so Dana"

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got a snack.  
............  
Dana smiled at Leo and blushed.  
"Just for you Leo." She said to him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn finished throwing away the box   
...............

Leo laid on the bed whistling at her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got a glass of water.  
.............  
Dana took her clothes off sexily in front of Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sat down eating and drinking water  
...................

Leo lifted her up heading into their room closing and locking the door

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirks at her.  
.............  
Dana moaned again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn shrugs "okay tough guy" gets a box of pizza eat a slice  
.............................

Leo continues to kiss her neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh yeah well anyway it's still my turn next time though and you are going to get it big time." He said to her as he smirked.  
.............  
Dana rubbed his shoulders.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn walked out of the room "Okay sure I thought that's what you did yesterday though but whatever" going into the kitchen to eat something  
...........................

Leo continues to kiss his neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph saw Fawn on their bed.  
"Next time it's my turn babe."  
............  
Dana moaned softly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was wearing a thick strapped tank top black and gray flannel night shorts  
......................

Leo moved her neck kissing it

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph dried himself off and went to their room.  
...........  
Dana gasped and moaned.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn walked into their room where she was changing  
..................

Leo kissing her rubbing her legs

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph wrapped a towel around himself and got out of the shower.  
............  
Dana still tongue battled with him and he came out on top.

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn turned the water off heading out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself  
............................

Leo moaning through the kiss was fighting for dominance

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph moaned again.  
...........  
Dana moaned into the kiss starting to tongue battle with him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn smiled kissing his neck  
.....,.................

Leo put his tongue into her mouth kissing her roughly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph groaned.  
............  
Dana moaned again and gasped.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn massaged his shoulders and neck   
.............,......

Leo continued to kiss her roughly

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph began to moan.  
.............  
Dana moaned in the kiss.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn kissed him washing him  
..................

Leo was kissing her passionately

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana starts kissing him passionately.  
...........  
Raph smirked as he kissed her lips softly while he shampooed her hair and washed her hair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kisses her  
.....................

Fawn leans up against him 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed Leo on his lips.  
............  
Raph smirks as he now feels more naked than ever and he gets the soap and starts to lather it on his hands and began rubbing his hands up and down her body getting everywhere.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo watched TV with her   
.............,............

Fawn: No I don't mind *taking off his mask*

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon smiled back at him.  
...........  
Raph entered the shower with her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Hey babe mind if I join you?" He whispered sexily into her ear.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled   
.....................

Fawn went into the bathroom turning on the shower

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered and let out a moan.  
...............  
Raph followed her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nuzzled her  
...............

Fawn walked out of the room 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled up at him.  
.............  
Raph soon separated and went down to her neck sucking on her neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled kissing her cheek  
................

Fawn kissing him passionately 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Eh I guess." Dana said as she pouted.  
..............  
Raph kissed her more passionately.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo chuckled "You comfortable now"   
................

Fawn kissed back 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and gave up.  
.............  
Raph smirked and kissed her lips.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled watching TV  
......,...............

Fawn smiled "Yeah I always like want I see" walking over to him kissing his cheek

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tried to get comfortable on his lap not knowing her fidgeting was turning him on.  
..............  
"Hey babe. Like what you see?" He said as he smirked.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo held close to him smiling  
....................

Fawn smiled 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana noticed Leo sat down next to her. She went and sat on his lap.  
.............  
Raph soon worked up a good sweat and was now done.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo put the kids to sleep walking towards Dana sitting down next to her  
........................

Fawn leaned against the door frame watching

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was watching tv still.  
.............  
Raph noticed fawn coming in.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled playing with the girls  
.....................

Fawn put the kids down for a nap going to watch Raph

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo went to go play with his daughters while Dana was watching tv.  
............  
Raph was still boxing.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Okay girls lets play  
...................

Fawn stayed with the kids

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh you'll learn about it when you're older girls okay?" Dana said to them as she sweat dropped.  
...........  
Raph soon left and went into the dojo and punched the punching bag.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Carrie/Cora: How does that work   
....,,...........

Fawn smiled back

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Inside my stomach right now." Dana said.  
.............  
Raph smiled.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled 

Carrie/Cora: I brother where is he?  
...................

Fawn tickled Jacylan

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and then went to tell Carrie and Cora.  
"Girls guess what? You're going to have a little brother."  
.............  
Raph held jacylan now.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled  
.........

Fawn continued to tickle Eugene

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah Leo. You horn dog you." Dana said.  
.............  
Raph smiled and then held eugene.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "Okay"   
..............

Fawn smiles tickling Eugene

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah I'm so happy but after this no more Leo!" Dana said to,him as she laughed.  
............  
Raph was playing with jacylan's hair.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I was thinking of the name  
..................

Fawn playing with the kids

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well s boy huh? Interesting." Dana said.  
..............  
Raph was playing with his kids.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: This great :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Boy."  
"Wow thanks Donnie. This is so exciting!" Dana said.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: So what's the gender Donnie? 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon sighed and she went to sleep in his arms.  
..............  
Raph cuddled her to him and went to sleep.  
Time skip a few months later 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo held her close smiling   
.................

Fawn's tail continued to say giggling.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and kissed his cheek.  
...........  
Raph smirked as he kissed her neck.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled laying back down with her  
...................

Fawn's tail continued to wagging

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled.  
"Yeah!"  
..........  
Raph stroked her ears.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Good :)  
.............

Fawn smiling nuzzling him

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It looks great there Leo!" Dana said.  
............  
Raph began to pet Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled back getting hanging up the painting their daughters had done for.   
...................

Fawn wagged her tail

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked over and smiled at him.  
............  
Raph groaned then smirked at her.  
"You're so cute babe."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo stopped laying next to her panting holding her close kisses her cheek  
...................

Fawn: I did :) *folding her ears back nuzzling underneath his chin

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
............  
Raph brought her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly.  
"I hope you enjoyed your presents babe."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo continued this  
...............

Fawn was panting 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped as she moaned.  
.............  
Raph took his dick out of her and kissed her forehead.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo straddled her going in and out of her  
............

Fawn moaned still making love marks

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned again.  
............  
Raph went a little faster.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo spreading her legs sucking her downstairs rubbing her thighs  
...................

Fawn moaned making love marks on his shoulders

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out a moan.  
............  
Raph went deeper into her pussy thrusting into her faster.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kissing her chest  
.................

Fawn grabbed shoulders moaning

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned softly.  
............  
Raph then entered his dick into her thrusting slowly at first.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo kissing every inch of her neck   
...............

Fawn continued to moaned

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped and squeaked when Leo did that to her.  
............  
Raph began to grope her boobs and he sucked on them.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo. took off her shirt and bra nipping her neck  
................

Fawn moaned arching her back

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss again.  
..........  
Raph began to suck on her nipples. Then he took her clothes off and went down to suck on her pussy shoving his tongue deep inside her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo continued to french her while taking off her pants  
........................

Fawn moaned 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
..........  
Raph began to grope her boobs.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo continued to this and started french kissing her  
..........

Fawn moaned pulling him closer

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped and moaned again in the kiss.  
..............  
Raph began to grope her butt.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo started groping his hands on her chest while kissing her  
.......................

Fawn moaned kiss

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss.  
............  
Raph began to French kiss her shoving his tongue into her mouth.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo carried her into their room laying down on top of her kissing her roughly  
.............................

Fawn kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled in the kiss.  
..........  
"Yes really babe enjoy it." He said as he got on top of her and began kissing her hard.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo took the hint kissing her roughly   
................................

Fawn: Really? 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was feeling better and she got an idea. She began to move her hips on Leo's lap causing him to get turned on by this.  
"Oh Leo why don't you show me how much you love me?" She said as she smirked at him.  
..............  
Raph smirked at her and picked her up and brought her to their room.  
"Let me give you your other present."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled watching TV   
...............

Fawn finished "So what want to do now" smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got on Leo's lap and made herself comfortable.  
...............  
Raph watched her closely.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo watches with her   
................

Fawn finishes doing the dishes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started watching tv.  
.............  
Raph soon finished eating.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods smiling "You're welcome Dana"   
................

Fawn continued eating

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks Leo." Dana said as she smiled at him.  
...........  
"You're welcome babe." Raph smiled at her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo turned on Once Upon A Time  
...............

Fawn: This is really good Raph

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Pretty soon Dana didn't feel sick anymore.  
...........  
Raph sat down and ate with Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: You're welcome Dana :)  
..................

Fawn smiled eating

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks Leo."  
............  
Raph sighed.  
"Fine I will."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: *brought in pillows, blanket, and trash ben for her*   
.............

Fawn: Yes I know but I want you eat with me please :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went and laid down on the couch not feeling good.  
...........  
"Uh babe I made it for you."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo followed her  
..............

Fawn: Where are you going Raph sit down with me and eat please :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana left Donnie's lab.  
............  
Raph left her alone and waited until she was done.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: :)   
................

Fawn sits down eating

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana giggled as she looked at Leo and smiled.  
.............  
"Enjoy it Fawn."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I am too *smiling rubbing her stomach*  
................

Fawn: Really? Why thank you Raph :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's not your fault Leo. It's just nature. I am happy we're having another child." Dana said as she smiled at Leo.  
.............  
"I made you something for Mother's Day." Raph said to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Sorry  
.........

Fawn followed Raph

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Nothing Leo. It's just I don't know."  
.............  
"Come here Fawn I made something for you."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: What's wrong?  
..............

Fawn put the kids down walking out of the room

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at Leo a little angry at him.  
"Well Leo looks like you got me knocked up again didn't you?"   
................  
Raph finished preparing a special meal for Fawn. He put it on the table for her when she was ready.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: That's great :)  
........

Fawn continued to play with the kids

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Alright sure." Dana said as she nods and Leo took her to see Donnie.  
Donnie checked her and he came to one conclusion.  
"Oh she's not sick. She's perfectly fine. She's just pregnant again."   
................  
Raph left quickly to go prepare a special meal for his girlfriend.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods rubbing her "We'll have Don check you to find out what's wrong okay"   
......................

Fawn changed into her African Wild Dog form being playfull

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ugh not really Leo. I think I'm sick or something." She said as she threw up again.  
..............  
Raph laughed playing with his kids.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Excuse me *heading into the bathroom grabbing a glass of water for Dana rubbing her back* honey you okay?  
..........................

Fawn was playing Jacylan smiling

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana suddenly was not feeling too good so she ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
..............  
Raph now played with eugene.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was lifting the girls up in them up smiling  
....................

Fawn smiled tickling Eugene laughing

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was smiling as she had a good time playing with her daughters.  
..............  
Raph played with jacylan.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo smiled "come ladies" 

Carrie/Cora: Yay!!!! :)  
..................

Fawn entered their rooms 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Alright sure." Dana said as she went with her girls to their room.  
.............  
Raph followed Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Carrie: Hung out with us

Cora: Yeah :)  
........................

Fawn smiled heading out of the room to see the kids

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well so what now?" Dana asked Leo.  
..............  
Raph kissed her back.  
"You're welcome babe."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo and girls smiled back  
.....................

Fawn kissed him "Thanks sweetie its beautiful" 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at Leo and her girls.  
.............  
Raph nodded. He put it on her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Carrie/Cora: You're welcome we love you too :) 

Leo kisses Dana's cheek smiling   
..................

Fawn: Raph its beautiful help me put this on please :) 

(Oh 😶)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I guess so." Dana said as she laughed.  
"Thank you girls. I love you guys." Dana said as she hugged and kissed them.  
..............  
"It's a heart shaped gold locket."  
(Uh I can't. It's from my imagination. -_- 😑)

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes girls its very beautiful see you gave your talent to the girls :) 

Carrie/Cora: Thank you, you're welcome Mommy :) Happy Mother's Day :)  
..........................

Fawn: Its fine, and thanks what it? *opening it* 

(Could you send me a picture of what Raph got Fawn please:))

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's beautiful. Thank you girls I love it!" Dana said as she hugged and kissed her daughters.  
.................  
"I'm sorry Fawn. Well I have a present for you. Happy Mother's Day!" 

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Carrie/Cora: Morning Mommy, we have a present for you. *showing them a painting of hummingbirds and snapdragons in the picture*   
....................

Fawn: Morning, I feel better now though theirs a scar their but you can barely see it. The pain is gone sorry I was mouping around for a while its just that when you were petting me it hurt. 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Hi girls what do you have there?"  
.............  
Raph quickly came back to surprise Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: You're welcome Dana :) 

They watched Carrie and Cora walk into the room with something  
....................

Fawn got out from underneath the bed taking a shower then putting on this------> s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/2… with a jacket over top of the shirt like this one ------> cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0249… wearing her hair in a ponytail

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok thank you Leo." Dana said as she smiled at him.  
..............  
Raph quickly went to go get Fawn a present.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Because its mother's day the girls will be coming in shortly they have a surprise gift for you. *sending the tray of food on her lap*   
...................

Fawn went back to sleep

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"What a nice surprise Leo what for?" She asked him.  
...........  
Raph shrugged got up and went out.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Yes :)  
.....,.........

Fawn went off the bed going under it sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh what's this? Breakfast in bed?" Dana asked smiling at him.  
...........  
Raph woke Fawn up.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo walked in with breakfast  
...............

Fawn was still sleeping

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up and yawned.  
...............  
Raph woke up and stretched.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo fell asleep with her in his arms  
................

Fawn fell

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana snuggled into his warmth and smiled.  
..........  
Raph got into bed and laid down next to her.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo lifted her up gently carrying her to their bed after putting the kids to sleep  
....................

Fawn continued sleep soundly curled up

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo soon left his daughters and went to check on Dana. She was still asleep.  
............  
Once Raph was done with his shower he went to their room and saw Fawn sleeping on their bed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: Cool :)   
...............

Fawn slept

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's look great daddy. Thank you!"  
Dana sighed and yawned a little and fell asleep on the couch.  
.............  
Once Raph was done he went to take a shower.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods hanging them up looking back at the girls

Leo: Well what do you think? :)  
...............

Fawn went out going to bed

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Right above our beds daddy."  
Dana went into the common area and sat down on the couch watching tv.  
.............  
Raph soon trained some more with his sais.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo entered the room "Okay ladies where are we hanging them"  
.................

Fawn played more with girls

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They went with him to their room.  
Dana just stayed there and smiled.  
............  
Raph started doing katas.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo nods "Okay come on" heading out   
..................

Fawn continued to play their kids

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Put them on our walls daddy!"   
"Good idea Carrie and Cora." Dana said.  
............  
Raph kissed his kids and left to the dojo to go train quietly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo came back "Okay girls where am I putting the pictures" :)  
.....................

Fawn watched her tail still wagging

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded as she talked to her girls.  
............  
Raph put them on his lap.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: I'll be right back I'm going to get nails and a hammer *heading out*  
....................

Fawn smiled laying down

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah thanks daddy!!"   
"Excellent idea Leo!"  
............  
Raph played with jacylan and eugene.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: We are hanging them up on their wall :)   
...................... 

Fawn licks their cheeks

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They were soon done.  
"How does it look Leo?"  
............  
Raph kissed their heads.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo watched them paint the flowers  
......................

Fawn nuzzled them tail wagging

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok we're going to paint some flowers ok?"  
"Sure mommy that sounds like fun!!"  
...........  
Raph went over to his kids and hugged them tightly.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Carrie/Cora: Yes :) 

Leo watched smiling  
.......................

Fawn nuzzling Jacylan and Eugene 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon had an idea.  
"Hey Carrie Cora how'd you like to paint with mommy?"  
.............  
Raph laughed.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo was having fun too  
..............

Fawn was bark playfully 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana played with her kids having a good time.  
..........  
Raph went over to play with his kids.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo went over to play with his daughters   
....................

Fawn was playing with them 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yes daddy we have been."  
"Well can I play with you girls?" Dana asked them.  
"Sure mommy."  
...........  
Raph followed Fawn and went to see his kids too.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: You ladies have been having fun :)   
...............

Fawn went in to see her kids 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Carrie Cora what have you guys been doing?"  
"We've been playing dollhouse."  
...............  
Raph watched Fawn get up and go.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo opened the door to his daughters room smiling   
................

Fawn woke up yawning and stretching getting of the couch 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded and went with Leo to see her daughters.  
.............  
Raph stayed with Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Leo: It was fine though I'm going to see the kids coming Dana :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph still stayed with Fawn.  
"Oh hi Leo. How was the alone time?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

(Yep:))

Leo walked out a few minutes later

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Ok thanks XD)  
Dana waited for Leo to be done.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

(It's no big :))

Fawn went to sleep

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh yeah sorry I forgot DX)  
Dana sat on the couch still petting Fawn.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

(Because its impossible for dog and someone to make out) 

Fawn curls up between yawning laying down

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh uh ok? Why're you telling me this? XD)  
"Oh hi Fawn. You're injured. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah she'll be fine. She's ok."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

(Fawn is in this form still ----> www.fauna-flora.org/wp-content… :))

Fawn saw Dana nuzzling her hand   
....................

Leo continued mediate

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.  
............  
Dana soon left to give him some time alone and sat down on the couch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn licked his lips tail wagging  
...............,......

Leo finished starting to mediate to clear his mind

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph bent down and kissed her passionately on her lips.  
...........  
Dana continued to watch.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn licked his face happily  
................

Leo pulled out his katanas slicing the air

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph then licked her ear and bit it softly.  
.............  
Dana watched as Leo did everything with precision and perfection.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn whimpered happily with her ears folded back  
.................

Leo: Yeah its no problem *entering the dojo getting into his fighting stance and hitting the air* 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph grunted a little bit and then smirked at her. He began to rub his hands up and down her legs.  
............  
Dana smiled at Leo.  
"Awesome thanks."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nuzzled her head on his chest 

Leo nods "Yeah sure Dana" smiles

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph stroked her back and smiled down at her.  
...........  
Dana followed him.  
"Hey Leo mind if I watch you for a little bit?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid her head on his leg   
...................

Leo walked into the dojo

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph took her to sit down with him on the couch.  
.................  
Dana soon got a little tired.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn sighed of relief   
..................

Leo smiled "We'll be back" leaving the girls room

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie looked at her wound.  
"I don't see anything wrong with it. It's fine but it's healing."  
"Oh ok thanks Donnie."  
...............  
Dana sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked her wound licking it  
........................

Carrie/Cora: Okay

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph went to her picked her up and took her to see Donnie again.  
"Her wound is bothering her."  
"Let me check it."  
.............  
"We'll be back girls ok?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked up to see him her tail wagging but still didn't like the pain licking her bandage   
.............,.,.......

Carrie Cora "Aw...." 

Leo hugged them kissing their foreheads

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph got up and went to Fawn.  
..............  
"Ok we'll you see you girls later ok?"  
Dana said as she hugged and kissed her daughters.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid down near the entrance to the lair   
..,......................

Leo smiled at her 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph just watched her go.  
..............  
Dana was surprised and hugged him back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn got up heading out of the lair angry as if her back wasn't hurting enough plus she can't talk at all when she was in her African Wild Dog form.   
...........................

Leo hugs her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Fine you don't have to tell me."  
.............  
"I love you Carrie and Cora and so does daddy too."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nosed her back the laid her head back down  
.................

Carrie and Cora: Awesome :) 

Leo smiled

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was kind of worried.  
"Babe are you alright? What's wrong?"  
.............  
Dana still stood up.  
"Yeah you're daddy took me out on a date."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn didn't look at him just melancholy  
..................

Leo: Central Park :) *sitting down*

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph just looked at her in disbelief.  
.............  
"Carrie Cora how are you guys?"  
"We're fine mommy. Hi daddy. Where'd you guys go last night?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn got off the couch laying on the chair huffing   
.....................

Leo: Morning my little girls :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph sat down next to her comforting her.  
..............  
Dana followed Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid down on the couch laid out  
....................

Leo went into their kids room :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was following her to make sure she was ok.  
..........  
Dana got up too.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn still felt pain slowly walking still  
........................

Leo smiles getting up

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph concerned for her followed her.  
.............  
"Ok sounds great." Dana said smiling at him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn winced as she get up huffing and got off the bed walking out of the room slowly  
....................

Leo: Being with our kids :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph smirked.  
"Morning babe."  
..........  
Dana grinned at Leo.  
"So what are you up for doing today?"

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn whimpered   
..........

Leo: Good morning sweetie :)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph decided to do something. He began to rub and stroke her body.  
............  
Dana looked at Leo and smiled.  
"Morning Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was still sleeping  
....................

Leo smiled back at her kissing her forehead

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph woke up and smiled at Fawn.  
.............  
Dana woke up and smiled at Leo.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

The next morning..........

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph sighed in his sleep.  
..............  
Dana separated from the kiss and looked into his eyes.  
"Let's go back home Leo."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was sleeping tired   
..................

Leo moaned trenching kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph soon went to sleep with her in his arms.  
...............  
Dana still kissing him French kissing him.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn wagged her tail laying her back down.   
...........................

Leo ruffled her hair kissing her 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph kissed her gently on her forehead.  
..............  
Dana while still kissing him stroked his arms.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn looked at him licking his hand and nuzzling it.  
......................

Leo smiled kissing her

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was worried for her.  
"I hope you're ok babe. You scared me."  
................  
Dana smiled up at him and kissed him again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn laid there and huffed   
................

Leo: I love you too Dana :)

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Donnie smiled at her.  
"You're welcome Fawn."  
Raph picked her up and carried her back to their room.  
...............  
Dana's lips were soon getting sore and tired and she separated from the kiss looking into his eyes.  
"I love you."

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn nuzzled Don's hand thanking him sense she couldn't speaking in her dog form.  
.......................

Leo kept kissing her hard

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph quickly brought her to see Donnie.  
"Donnie she's hurt."  
"Put her over on the table." He said as he went over and bandaged her wound and disinfected it.  
..............  
Dana whimpered a little loving his rough kisses.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn whimpered in pain licking Raph's arm.  
.................,.......

Leo moaned through the kiss, kissing her roughly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph looked at this and was now angry. He round house kicked the guy knocking him unconscious. He picked up Fawn and headed back to the lair with her.  
..............  
Dana moaned into the kiss again.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn was unaware of one of the thugs had a knife stabbing in the back. She yelped in pain being thrown against the wall laying there.   
...................................

Leo kept kissing her more 

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph jumped down too kicking and punching them till they went unconscious.  
...............  
Dana kissed Leo back some more.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn turned into her dog form jumping them biting them and scratching them  
...............,.........

Leo was kissing her more

 

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph nodded and they got ready.  
.............  
Dana still kissed Leo back.

 

\----------  
TMNTLoverJess said the following:

Fawn should him the Purple Dragons knowing she heard movement in the alley  
..................

Leo was kissing her


End file.
